


Сможешь ли ты мне помочь

by Taracsacum



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Peter Parker, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is 18, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Sleep Deprivation, Slow Burn, Uncle Happy Hogan, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, no beta we die like men, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum
Summary: — Ты хотел выстрелить мне в голову. — Знаю, мне очень жаль, малыш. — Вот именно: малыш. Я чёртов школьник, а ты меня чуть не пристрелил! АУ, в которой Квентин инсценирует свою смерть, затем появляется на пороге дома Питера. Записи с разоблачением Человека-паука нет и не было.
Relationships: Betty Brant & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinchesterBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/gifts).
  * A translation of [could you be the one to call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178757) by [WinchesterBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено в переписке с автором в Тамблере. Рейтинг, размер работы, жанры и предупреждения могут измениться. Если фанфик вам понравился, то поставьте, пожалуйста, автору оригинала kudos. Это несложно, зато ему приятно (к слову, автор просто душка). 
> 
> От автора: Заголовок взят из текста песни "Lose Control" - Meduza, Becky Hill и Goodboys, потому что этот трек очень напоминает мне Бека. Мудборд к работе: https://winchester-burger.tumblr.com/post/612935376136536064/could-you-be-the-one-to-call-chapter-1

Честно говоря, после битвы с Мистерио всё стало немного лучше.

Ник Фьюри даже не злился на Питера — не то чтобы тот осмелился встретиться с ним лично, боже, нет, но всё же — и больше не грозился забрать Эдит, что было вполне себе хорошим достижением. На самом деле он подозрительно спокойно отнёсся ко всему, что натворил Питер, и самое удивительное — быстро оставил его в покое. Где-то глубоко внутри Питера закралось неприятное ощущение: чуйка (боже, только не это) дала о себе знать, но он совершенно не понимал, что происходит. Хотя это уже не впервой.

Плюс тётя Мэй и Хэппи… Что ж, здесь ещё разбираться и разбираться. Во-первых, Питер не знал, как и когда они начали встречаться, потому что они оба такие разумные взрослые люди, что замалчивают буквально каждый аспект своей жизни. Во-вторых, Мэй и Хэппи вообще не отлипали друг от друга, и Питер уже был готов отдать любые деньги, чтобы просто отдохнуть от них.

И последнее, но отнюдь не по значению, Мэй впервые со смерти Бена выглядела такой радостной, так что Питер ни на йоту не мог злиться ни на неё, ни на Хэппи за то, что они счастливы.

Что касается Неда и Бетти, они неустанно твердили, что они больше не хотят быть вместе и что они просто хорошие друзья, но Питер-то знал правду. Они по-прежнему крутились друг вокруг друга, как планета и её спутник, вместе проводили перерывы и переглядывались, находясь в разных уголках комнаты. Их упрямству можно было позавидовать, вот правда, но Питеру это казалось милым. Ладно, они были милыми с их гиперпривязанностью друг к другу и нежными касаниями, и он, можно сказать, немного шипперил их.

Если честно, шипперил он их совсем не немного. Совершенно бесстыдно.

А ЭмДжей… Их отношения пошли не так, как он планировал. После того, как они робко поцеловались на мосту и подержались за руки во время полёта, в школе между ними что-то слегка перемкнуло. Они всё так же флиртовали, застенчиво переглядывались и как бы случайно касались друг друга, но Питер вдруг понял, что ему больше не хочется зацеловать ЭмДжей до потери пульса, он перестал мечтательно строить планы на отношения с ней. Поначалу ему от этого было ужасно не по себе, однако потом он заметил то же самое и в поведении ЭмДжей, от неё тоже не ускользнуло то, что Питер отдаляется, и как-то это всё переросло в простые объятия и держание за руки безо всяких поцелуев. На удивление, Питеру понравилось, что рядом с ним просто есть тот, с кем можно совершенно обыденно касаться друг друга.

Единственное, что изменилось в худшую сторону, — его кошмары. Конечно, они преследовали его и раньше, после Скачка он вообще не мог спокойно спать несколько ночей от горя, каждый раз ему снилась смерть Тони в совершенно разных вариациях — чаще кровавых, — но после иллюзий Мистерио, которые тот создал с помощью Эдит, он почти перестал спать. Он не мог уснуть и не мог сидеть в комнате просто так, поэтому выбирался ночью на улицу в своём костюме и смотрел на звёзды. Постепенно он убеждался, что сон больше не его привилегия.

Неизменным остался лишь Квинс. Тот же городской шум, те же мерцающие оживлёнными ночами огни, те же спешащие по своим делам люди. Питер соскучился по полётам над кварталами и сияющими небоскрёбами, соскучился по собакам, которых он обычно гладил, и крышам. Это его дом, и наконец он вернулся туда, где его ждут.

Это был обычный день, среда, прошло две недели после поездки в Европу и битвы с кем-то посерьёзнее обычных воришек. Питер, как обычно, был уставшим, но не измождённым, когда вернулся из школы в пустую квартиру. Он мельком вспомнил, что сегодня Мэй идёт на свидание с Хэппи в кино или что-то в этом роде и ему было сказано не ждать её возвращения. Их свидания медленно перетекали в ночёвку Мэй у Хэппи, где бы они ни встречались, и Питеру всё больше и больше казалось, что он живёт один. Но он не жаловался. Ему было только на руку, что она не слышала его криков и всхлипов, когда он снова и снова просыпался от очередного кошмара несколько раз за ночь. Он не умел скрывать свои слёзы.

В духовке его ждал ужин, аккуратно накрытый фольгой, и когда Питер заглянул в неё, в нос ему тут же ударил превосходный аромат свежей домашней лазаньи. О, как он любил блюда Мэй. Он был несказанно ей благодарен за то, что она не забыла о нём, несмотря на отношения с Хэппи. Иначе он бы питался только магазинными супами каждый день по три раза, что, вероятнее всего, не слишком хорошо отразилось на его всё ещё растущем мутировавшем теле.

Питер разогрел лазанью, положив огромный кусок себе на тарелку, налил стакан апельсинового сока и отправился в гостиную. Ему нужен был отдых, долгая неделя, когда он мог просто спать и спать, пока его тело не избавится от последней капли усталости, но сейчас всё, что он мог сделать, это просто закинуть ноги на журнальный столик и включить телевизор. Он терпеть не мог смотреть новости, но всё равно каждый раз включал их, чтобы не упустить новую угрозу или возвращение Мстителей.

Он ждал любого знака со стороны Тони Старка, хотя знал, что больше никогда его не увидит.

Журналист канала, который включил Питер, вещал что-то про новый закон, который должен был быть принят в скором времени, как вдруг раздался звонок в дверь, эхо которого раскатилось по всей квартире. Звонок повторился, Питер вздохнул и буквально сполз с дивана. Он не ждал гостей: вряд ли это был Нед, так как тот был слишком занят Бетти, и ЭмДжей сегодня должна была пойти куда-то с девушкой, с которой познакомилась на пятом уроке. Подходя к двери, он вспомнил, что Мэй ничего не говорила ему о том, что сегодня могут доставить какую-нибудь посылку.

И сейчас Питер в самом деле не хотел иметь дело с курьерами. Он просто устал, всё, о чём он просил Вселенную, — это лишь пятиминутный перерыв. Это же вполне выполнимая задача.

Стоило ему коснуться дверной ручки, его тело прошила дрожь. Это было неожиданно и странно, и Питер нахмурился, бросив взгляд на руку. За дверью не было никаких звуков и запахов, бояться нечего, но его чуйка (боже, хватит) никогда, никогда не ошибалась. Она спасла ему жизнь в Лондоне — он не мог ей не доверять. Он напрягся, его тело уже было наготове — бей или беги — и опустил ручку, медленно открывая дверь.

Он едва не сорвал её с петель и не швырнул в человека, стоявшего за ней.

— Привет, Питер, — сказал Квентин Бек и слабо улыбнулся, тотчас же поморщившись.

Глаза Питера от ярости заволокла красная пелена, но он смог лишь с по-настоящему страшным спокойствием прошептать:

— Сукин ты сын.


	2. По правде говоря

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название главы взято из песни "Gives you hell" - The All-American Rejects.

\- Ты не ожидал меня увидеть, знаю, можешь не говорить, - добавил Квентин, улыбка исчезла с его лица, стоило ему увидеть чистейшую ярость в карих глазах Питера. Он избегал его взгляда и инстинктивно сжался, поражённый огромной силой стоящего напротив парня.

Питер был готов взорваться.

\- Какого хрена ты жив? - Это первое, что пришло ему на ум, потому что, да, он был немного разочарован тем, что знаменитый Мистерио всё ещё жив и невредим. 

\- Я могу и сам делать иллюзии, знаешь ли. Мне для этого не нужна Эдит, - ответил Квентин, перенеся вес тела на другую ногу и снова поморщившись. Только сейчас Питер присмотрелся к нему внимательнее и заметил, как тот прижимает к животу ладонь - как раз в том месте, куда попала пуля во время их последней встречи.

\- И поэтому ты здесь? - холодно спросил Питер и сам поразился тому, насколько ровным тоном он это произнёс. Квентин на секунду посмотрел на него и вновь потупил взгляд. Его борода слишком отросла, под глазами повисли мешки (так же, как у Питера), а одежду словно он отобрал у какого-то бродяги. Выглядел он дерьмово, даже и близко не был похож на того Квентина Бека, с которым Питер познакомился несколько недель назад. 

\- Вроде того, - как-то скромно пробормотал Квентин. Он наконец собрался с духом и посмотрел Питеру прямо в глаза, тот совершенно не ожидал увидеть в его взгляде раскаяние. Он почти, почти поверил ему, но его уже не провести. Квентин Бек - просто жалкий клоун, и ему уже осточертели его игры.

\- Питер, послушай... Прости меня, ладно? Прости за всё, что я сделал, я сожалею об этом. 

\- Ты хотел выстрелить мне в голову.

\- Знаю, и мне жаль, малыш. 

\- Вот именно: _малыш_. Я чёртов _школьник_ , а ты чуть не пристрелил меня.

\- Я _знаю_ , хорошо? Я знаю, что хотел, и мне ж... 

\- Тогда проваливай нахрен отсюда. 

\- Ч-что?

Неприкрытое удивление на лице Квентина заставило Питера напрячься ещё больше. 

\- Убирайся нахрен из моей жизни. Я попрощался с твоим холодным телом две недели назад - больше в моей жизни Квентина Бека нет. Возвращайся на свою Землю.

Он уже дёрнулся, чтобы захлопнуть дверь, но ответ Квентина буквально заставил его застыть. 

\- Нет никакой _моей_ Земли. Я не из другой реальности. Я просто обычный человек из Калифорнии, - его голос был тих и безэмоционален, и это уже больше походило на правду. Но Питер по-прежнему не собирался вестись на его уловки. - Я работал на Тони Старка и придумал голографический проект, который он у меня украл и переименовал в "МОРГ". В тот день я уволился и готовился ему отомстить, но Щелчок меня опередил. Когда я вернулся, Железный человек был уже мёртв, поэтому мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как пойти и вернуть Эдит. Я не собирался тебя убивать, мне просто нужно было манипулировать тобой, но когда ты узнал о моём плане, у меня не осталось выбора. - Квентин глубоко вздохнул, закончив свой монолог, который казался слишком простым, чтобы быть правдой. 

\- Нет, у тебя был выбор, - тут же ответил Питер, не давая вставить Квентину ни слова, горечь заволокла его разум, он потерял контроль над своим голосом. - Ты мог бы просто не быть ублюдком.

Квентин взглянул на него с неким недоумением в глазах, всё так же крепко прижимая ладонь к животу.

\- Поверь, это не так-то просто.

\- Бред. И как ты обдурил Фьюри и всех остальных, что те тебе поверили, что ты из другой вселенной? Они же легко могли проверить все сводки на тебя. 

Квентин обернулся, осматривая лестничную клетку, - вдруг кто-то есть? - и вновь посмотрел на Питера.

\- А мы можем поговорить об этом не здесь? Нас тут все могут подслушать. 

Питер обнял себя руками и нехотя приоткрыл дверь шире.

\- Только попробуй что-нибудь выкинуть - вышибу из тебя всю дурь об стену и вышвырну в ближайшее окно.

Видимо, его выражение лица вкупе с яростью было довольно строгим, раз Квентин медленно кивнул и потупился, проходя мимо Питера в квартиру. От него не слишком-то и плохо пахло, заметил Питер, но всё же душ бы принять стоило. Дверь закрылась, и в квартире тут же повисла тишина.

\- Ну, - вздохнул Питер, сжав пальцами переносицу. У него совсем не было сил разбираться с таким вот "подарком" судьбы, свалившимся ему на голову. Он услышал, как Квентин снова перенёс вес тела на другую ногу.

\- Я удалил все данные о себе во всём мире. Образование, работа, все счета, перелёты и записи с уличных камер, - снова заговорил Квентин, на этот раз намного тише, словно ему действительно было стыдно. - На то, чтобы о моём существовании ничего не осталось, ушло три года, но это было вполне возможно.

\- Столько времени и сил... просто чтобы отомстить человеку? Зачем? - Питер убрал руку от лица и посмотрел на Квентина, с удивлением поймав на себе его усталый взгляд.

\- Я ненавидел его всей душой и сейчас ненавижу. Месть была смыслом моего существования.

\- Значит, ты потратил жизнь впустую, раз так и не достиг цели. Убожество. 

Эти слова подействовали, как пощёчина: сначала Квентин в шоке уставился на него, а затем до него дошёл унизительный смысл, отчего он поморщился и закрыл глаза. И Питер никогда не чувствовал себя лучше, чем сейчас, ведь наконец у него появилась возможность выплеснуть всё, что накопилось в нём за всё это время. Аж легче стало.

\- Ну и чего ты от меня хочешь? - устало спросил он, успокоившись. Можно было уже не притворяться: Квентин в нынешнем состоянии не представлял какой-то особой угрозы.

Квентин нахмурился, по-прежнему не открывая глаз.

\- Мне нужно где-нибудь пожить.

\- О! И ты счёл меня подходящим вариантом? - горько фыркнул Питер и скрестил на груди руки.

\- Ты был единственным вариантом.

\- Просто прекрасно. Ты серьёзно думаешь, что я позволю тебе остаться у меня? Ты вообще знаешь, что о тебе думает моя тётя? Я не говорю уже о Хэппи, - добавил он после секунды раздумий. - Тебе здесь не рады, Бек. Мне плевать, что ты будешь делать и куда пойдёшь, просто уйди. Оставь меня в покое.

Квентин наконец посмотрел на Питера. Тот заметил, что в его голубых-голубых глазах в кои-то веки читались искренность и уверенность. 

\- Я не жду, что ты меня полюбишь, Питер. Я знаю, что натворил, и я знаю, что ты меня ненавидишь. Я прекрасно это понимаю. Но я прошу тебя разрешить мне остаться на несколько дней. Всего несколько дней. Дай мне поправиться, и я навсегда исчезну из твоей жизни.

Эти слова совсем не убедили Питера. Все они из его уст звучали просто очередной новой ложью, а ложь - последнее, что ему сейчас было нужно.

\- Чёрт, ты взрослый человек, разве ты не можешь, я не знаю, найти себе убежище или что-то типа того? Я уверен, что у такого злодея, как ты, повсюду полно связей. 

\- У меня нет никаких связей, - признался Квентин всё так же смотря Питеру в глаза. - Я же сказал, что везде удалил все данные о себе, все. Любые контакты могли бы раскрыть мою личность, а я не мог так рисковать. Мне некуда идти. 

Тишина, повисшая между ними, стала невыносимой, с каждой секундой её было всё тяжелее терпеть, она буквально грозилась поглотить их обоих, если кто-нибудь наконец не ответит.

\- Обещаю, я скоро уйду, - добавил Квентин спустя долгую-долгую паузу. - Я понимаю, что мои обещания для тебя ничего не значат, но поверь мне в последний раз. Можешь выкинуть меня из окна, что угодно, если я не сдержу своё слово.

Питер слегка улыбнулся, совсем немного изогнул уголки губ, но улыбнулся - ясно, как день, и прежде чем он опомнился и вновь плотно сжал губы, Квентин это заметил, и его глаза слегка заблестели. Теперь его взгляд казался мягче, нежнее, а кристально голубой цвет стал выделяться на усталом лице ещё ярче.

Питер был слишком горд и смущён, чтобы придумать ответ, поэтому он лишь вздохнул, пытаясь поскорее избавиться от прилившего к щекам жара. Боже, его чувство юмора ужасно.

\- Неделю, и не часом больше. Если останешься дольше, я позвоню Фьюри. 

Квентин кивнул, слегка изогнув губы в улыбке, но та тут же померкла, потому что он резко поморщился.

\- Спасибо, - тихо ответил он, сильнее держась за живот и с силой сжимая челюсть. Питер заметил, как его костяшки побелели.

Он снова глубоко вздохнул, набирая воздух полной грудью.

\- Наверное, тебе нужна помощь?

***

Вот так Питер оказался в ванной с полуголым Квентином, сидящим на крышке унитаза и опирающимся о стену. Когда он стягивал футболку, его рана снова открылась, и теперь из неё стекала тёмная-тёмная кровь, впитываясь в ткань той самой футболки, которую Питер приказал прижать к животу. Кожа вокруг пулевого отверстия была красной и раздражённой, и Питер понял, как мало внимания Квентин уделял ране.

\- Ты хотя бы обработал её спиртом?

Взгляд, которым одарил его Квентин, можно было расценить, по крайней мере, как слегка осуждающий.

\- Конечно, я не настолько тупой.

\- Ну, не похоже, чтоб ты что-то обрабатывал, - пробормотал Питер, присаживаясь на корточки перед полубессознательным от боли Квентином, и устало провёл по лицу рукой. - Мне придётся её зашить. Если не зашью, будет хуже, а нам же не нужно, чтобы ты попал в больницу, да? - сказал он, заметив, как исказилось от отвращения лицо Квентина. Тот закатил глаза и смежил веки. 

\- Делай, что нужно.

Питер сначала обработал рану спиртом - огромным количеством спирта, чтобы заражение не усугубилось, а оно уже наверняка началось, - а затем протёр иглу и нить. Кожа вокруг раны была горячей на ощупь, и он сделал мысленную пометку дать Квентину жаропонижающее, если температура поднимется ещё выше. Хорошо, что хоть пуля была вытащена, Питер не уверен, смог ли он её сейчас извлечь. Она бы уже вросла в кожу Квентина.

Когда он ввёл иглу в первый раз, тот тихо зашипел. Питер взглянул на него: Квентин хмурился и стискивал зубы, поэтому он начал шить быстрее, не особо заботясь, больно ли ему или нет. Честно, тот заслуживал намного больше боли, и должен был это понимать. 

Спасибо опыту Питера в таких делах - он столько раз уже зашивал себя - не счесть - вся процедура закончилась в считанные минуты. Нить была крепкой и держалась хорошо, но кожа стала краснее и горячее, чем прежде.

\- Тебе надо выпить таблетки. Будет хуже, когда она начнёт заживать, - пробормотал он, нанося мазь на зашитую рану. Кажется, только сейчас Квентин пришёл в чувство. 

\- Попала инфекция? - лихорадочно спросил он. Питер посмотрел на его лицо.

\- Было бы странно, если бы она за столько времени не попала. Сиди смирно и жди меня. Я принесу воды.

Оставлять Квентина одного в комнате казалось опасным, но пока тот еле находится в сознании от боли и жара, вряд ли он сделает что-то плохое.

Питер набрал из-под крана воды и вернулся к Квентину, который мутными глазами смотрел в потолок.

\- Дерьмо, - прошипел он и бросился к нему, протягивая жаропонижающее и другие таблетки из аптечки, которую он достал ранее. Потормошив Квентина за руку, чтобы привлечь его внимание, он дал ему стакан воды. - Запей лекарства.

Затем он ссыпал горсть таблеток ему в ладонь и помог поднести её ко рту, чтобы тот проглотил их все. Питер подумал, что это похоже на заботу о двухлетнем ребёнке, наблюдая за тем, как Квентин пьёт воду, и выпрямился. Он вытянул руку и коснулся его лба. Горячий и потный - Питер вздохнул. План вымыть Бека провалился. Теперь тот будет пахнуть ещё хуже.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты встал, Бек, - сказал он достаточно громко, чтобы Квентин его услышал. Тот перевёл на него взгляд, пытаясь сфокусироваться и понять как можно лучше, что от него хотят.

\- Зачем? - пробормотал он, нахмурившись. Питер закатил глаза.

\- Я тебя здесь не оставлю. Ляжешь спать на диване. Давай, поднимайся. 

Он подхватил Квентина под мышки, немного принимая его вес на себя, - ладно, не немного. Он буквально поднял его с сиденья и обхватил рукой за пояс, таща его в гостиную. Квентин уже начинал терять сознание из-за жара, и это слегка обеспокоило Питера. Ему же не нужен труп в квартире, верно?

Он остановился прямо у дивана. Отодвинув Квентина к стене, он начал готовить ему временный ночлег. Он потянулся за одеялами, лежащими горой на кресле. Одно он расстелил на диване, чтобы пот Квентина не пропитал обивку, и из другого сделал своеобразную подушку. Должно хватить. 

Уложить Квентина было трудной задачей - тот уснул сразу же, как только его голова коснулась свёрнутого одеяла, и его конечности стали ещё тяжелее. 

\- Боже, я знаю, что ты подкачан, но, боже, - сквозь зубы процедил Питер, затаскивая ноги Квентина под второе одеяло. Тот и без какой-либо одежды сильно потел и судорожно и часто дышал, Питер прикусил губу и осел на пол. Откинувшись спиной о кресло, он внимательно следил за Квентином.

Придётся сделать холодный компресс, если жар не спадёт за ночь, и разбудить, если он станет дышать ещё чаще. Питер сразу же начал думать, достаточно ли дал ему таблеток: что, если он дал слишком много? От этого пострадают печень и желудок Квентина, и того начнёт рвать. Что, если этой дозы слишком мало, и температура так и будет расти, пока Бек не умрёт от жара?

Надо остановиться. Слишком много вопросов и слишком мало ответов. Ему просто нужно подождать и понаблюдать. А с каких это, чёрт возьми, пор он беспокоится, умрёт ли Бек или нет?

Когда дыхание Квентина более-менее выровнялось, Питер успокоился и посмотрел на висящие на стене часы. Всего лишь полдевятого вечера - Питер в тысячный раз тяжело вздохнул. Ночь обещала быть долгой, очень долгой, он поднялся и отправился на кухню за тарелкой уже остывшей лазаньи.

Мэй его убьёт, когда увидит их гостя. О, он ждёт не дождётся.


	3. Снова и снова

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Of The Night" - Bastille.

_Кровь, хаос, разрушения._

_Небольшие камни и искры падали вокруг Питера, пока тот полз по земле в попытке скрыться от сносящих всё на своём пути рук Таноса. Краем глаза он заметил, как на Человека-муравья обрушился тяжёлый удар кулака титана, но успел вовремя отвернуться, чтобы не увидеть кровавое пятно, оставшееся от супергероя. Рана, тянувшаяся с левого бока через всю грудь, нещадно пекла и ужасно замедляла его движения, и Питер уже не в первый раз подумал, что лучше бы ему было уже давно умереть. Так было бы проще._

_Обстановка сменилась на умиротворённую и спокойную. Страшная рана исчезла, но его взору предстал израненный Тони, на чьём лице застыл отпечаток боли и агонии._

_— Тебе надо уходить, — прохрипел Тони, и Питеру так хотелось прикоснуться к нему, взять его за руку и подарить хоть немного спокойствия, облегчения в его последние секунды, но он не мог пошевелиться._

_— Тони, — беспомощно прошептал он, чувствуя, как по щеке уже катится первая слезинка. Глаза Тони потухли, лицо расслабилось и рассыпалось так же, как у Питера после Щелчка. Когда он рухнул перед надгробием с выгравированным на нём именем Тони, у него закружилась голова._

_Воздух вновь заполнил зелёный дым, душащий Питера и сжимающий его горло, вызывая очередную порцию слёз._

_«Если бы ты был настоящим героем, Тони был бы жив», — раздался в его голове голос Мистерио, и Питер закричал, перед глазами всё смешалось в чёрно-белую картинку с примесью красного._

_«Если бы ты не был так глуп и никчёмен, он был бы жив. Это_ твоя _вина_ ».

Питер проснулся от резкого движения в комнате. Он встрепенулся, крепко схватившись за подлокотники кресла, и повернул голову в сторону, туда, куда призывало его посмотреть шестое чувство. Всё тело было напряжено, по спине и лицу градом катился пот, впитываясь в рубашку, но всё, что он видел, это метавшегося по дивану спящего Квентина. Одеяло было сброшено на дощатый пол, измятое и позабытое, лицо Квентина влажно поблёскивало в темноте. Его дыхание снова стало прерывистым.

— Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, — пробормотал Питер, подскакивая с кресла. Смахнув рукой со лба пот, он опустился на колени перед диваном. Он вытянул руку, чтобы проверить температуру Квентина. Снова высокая, стала намного выше, чем тогда, когда Питер ложился спать. — Что с тобой происходит, Бек? — процедил он сквозь зубы, нахмурившись. — Всё же было хорошо несколько часов назад. Что случилось?

Поднявшись на ноги, он поспешил на кухню, чтобы сделать компресс. Питер смочил плотное кухонное полотенце в ледяной воде, от которой аж свело пальцы, ринулся в гостиную и осторожно опустил полотенце на лоб Квентина. Его немного потряхивало, пока он ждал хоть какой-то ответной реакции от мужчины, невольно покусывая нижнюю губу.

Стрелка на часах указала на цифру пять — уже прошло сорок минут с резкого пробуждения Питера, — когда температура вдруг начала спадать. Квентин перестал трястись и потеть, и Питер облегчённо выдохнул. Он потянулся к скинутому на пол одеялу, чтобы осторожно набросить его на ноги Квентина, не потревожив его. Его глаза жгло от слёз и недосыпа, поэтому он вновь забрался в кресло, устроившись поудобнее.

Прежде чем закрыть глаза в надежде ещё немного вздремнуть, Питер в последний раз кинул взгляд на спящего Квентина. Его длинные волосы были спутаны, грудь блестела от липкого пота, но черты лица постепенно разгладились.

Квентину повезло, что у Питера была Чуйка, иначе бы он умер от жара. «Хотя он это заслужил», — решил Питер.

Однако он должен признать, что дыхание Квентина усыпило его, словно колыбельная.

***

Когда он проснулся во второй раз, на улице уже было светло, яркое солнце озаряло здания Квинса. Питер потянулся, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны, и с удивлением отметил, что он не такой уставший, как должен был быть после четырёх-пяти часов сна, которые ему удалось урвать этой ночью.

Он тихо простонал, услышав, как прохрустела его спина после каждого сделанного движения, и поднялся, направляясь ко всё ещё спящему Квентину. Тот выглядел умиротворённо, его кожа, наконец, была сухой, а дыхание ровным, и, когда Питер коснулся его лба, он почувствовал, что температура снова стала нормальной.

— Наконец-то, — пробормотал он, мельком глянув на часы. Было двадцать минут седьмого — уже скоро надо собираться в школу, но на его диване лежал раненый преступник, так что никуда выходить ему было нельзя. Питер взял с нижней полочки журнального столика позабытый телефон и нашёл имя ЭмДжей в списке контактов.

_сегодня не приду. заболел._

_уверен, что только заболел?_

Питер с улыбкой закатил глаза. ЭмДжей, как всегда, остра на язык и проницательна, но он уже к этому привык. Она часто делала вид, что знает что-то, не предназначенное для лишних глаз и ушей, хотя на деле всё обстояло не так, и быстро узнавала чужие секреты. То же самое она проделала с Питером.

_только заболел. мне нужны будут твои конспекты после уроков._

_придумай причину получше, чтобы я тебе их отдала._

Он положил телефон туда же, откуда его взял, и, убедившись, что Квентин ещё спит, отправился на кухню. Ему ужасно хотелось пить и есть, и, пошарив по ящикам, он решил приготовить яичницу-болтунью и чай. Уже посреди готовки он вдруг понял, что Квентину, наверное, тоже нужно что-то поесть. Его организм явно был обезвожен от жара и пота, и Питер решил избежать ещё больших проблем.

Плюсом сложившейся ситуации было то, что Квентин был полностью во власти Питера и слишком слаб, чтобы что-то с ним сделать. Это лучше, чем жить со здоровым и сильным Мистерио под одной крышей.

Наложив яичницу в две тарелки и заварив чёрный чай, Питер поставил всё на поднос, добавив ещё стакан воды и таблетки, и направился в гостиную. Не особо заботясь о том, чтобы делать всё тихо, он с грохотом поставил поднос на журнальный столик и с удовольствием отметил, как резко встрепенулся Квентин, испуганно взглянув на него.

— Завтрак, — сказал Питер, заглянув ему в глаза. Взяв одну тарелку, он снова уселся в кресло, цепляя кусок яичницы вилкой.

Голос Квентина был хриплым, горло драло, словно в него песка насыпали:

— Спасибо.

Краем глаза Питер увидел, как Квентин садится на диване, одеяло снова соскользнуло с его ног. Он по-прежнему выглядел дерьмово, но, по крайней мере, мешки под глазами были менее заметны. Судя по тому, как поблёскивала от пота кожа вокруг швов, рана всё ещё болела и горела огнём.

— Выпей таблетки, — скомандовал Питер, отправив в рот огромный кусок яичницы. Он посмотрел на Квентина: тот сидел обхватив серую кружку двумя руками и ссутулившись, словно боль совсем не утихла. Квентин кивнул и сделал, что было сказано, запив таблетки водой.

После этого между ними повисла тишина, они молча ели где-то десять минут, пока Питер не расправился со своей порцией и не отставил тарелку в сторону, пристально посмотрев на Квентина.

— У тебя есть запасные вещи? — спросил он, хотя уже хорошо знал ответ. Квентин пришёл налегке, из одежды у него были только старая куртка цвета хаки, штаны и неплохие военные ботинки. Квентин помотал головой. — Тогда что ты собираешься надевать?

Ответа не последовало. Питер тяжело вздохнул, если он продолжит вздыхать так часто, то его лёгкие точно растянутся.

— Я дам тебе свои старые вещи, ладно? Они на три размера больше, поэтому тебе подойдут. Наверное.

— Спасибо.

Через десять минут Квентин уже был облачён в старую забытую в недрах шкафа Питером футболку с принтом капитана Фазмы. Как Питер и думал, она идеально ему подошла, только в руках немного была маловата. Но это точно был размер Квентина.

— Скажи, если рана будет жечь или сильнее болеть, — сказал он, собирая тарелки и кружки и ставя их на поднос, пока Квентин расправлял скомканную на груди ткань. — Я сделаю тёплый солёный компресс.

— Спасибо.

Питер не ожидал услышать эти слова так громко и чётко и развернулся, заглядывая Квентину в лицо. Тот неловко встал.

— Я знаю, что ты мне не рад, но ты всё равно мне помогаешь намного больше, чем я ожидал. Спасибо.

Питер сухо кивнул, смотря куда угодно, но не на Квентина.

— Подожди, скоро придёт Мэй.

И, как по заказу, в прихожей щёлкнул замок, Питер уже предчувствовал надвигающуюся бурю. Прекрасно.

Он быстро взял себя в руки и подошёл двери как раз в тот момент, когда та открылась. На глаза тут же бросилась ослепительная улыбка Мэй, женщина бросилась его обнимать, и Питер понял, что её свидание прошло более чем замечательно.

— Питер! Как я рада тебя видеть! Как прошёл твой вечер? Почему ты не собираешься в школу? — её радостный голос резанул Питера по ушам, заставив поморщиться.

— Всё прошло хорошо, Мэй, — ответил он и снова почувствовал беспокойство. Как, чёрт возьми, он ей расскажет? — Как… как прошло свидание? Куда тебя отвёл Хэппи?

Мэй резво зашла в квартиру, захлопнув за собой дверь. Питер едва за ней поспел.

— Я его отвела! В тот мексиканский ресторан, где мы отмечали твой день рождения, помнишь? О, ему понравилось! А потом мы пошли к нему и ели десерт, который он приготовил… Ты меня слушаешь? Он приготовил десерт! А потом мы…

Она резко замолчала, войдя в гостиную, и Питер понял, что он попал.

На пару секунд стало тихо. Слишком тихо, как показалось Питеру.

А затем грянул гром.

Мэй начала злобно кричать, обвиняя Квентина в попытке убить её племянника, в том, что тот ранил невинных детей и взрослых, и Питер бы солгал, если бы сказал, что ему не нравилось слушать эти слова, которые всё это время копились внутри него, но, когда она стала надвигаться на Квентина, сжав кулаки, он решил, что не готов к очередной порции синяков и крови раненого мужчины.

— Мэй, хватит! — Он встал между тётей и Квентином, который с испугом в глазах пятился назад. Он резко перевёл взгляд на Питера, когда тот встал к нему спиной, схватив Мэй за запястье. — Мэй, пожалуйста, остановись.

— Как я могу остановиться, когда в моём доме убийца?! Он пытался убить тебя, Питер! И ЭмДжей, и Неда, и Гарольда! — Мэй яростно пыталась вырваться из его хватки, и Питер единственный раз порадовался своей суперсиле. Он попытался отвлечь её внимание от Квентина.

— Мэй, послушай. Он ранен и уйдёт через неделю, хорошо?

— Нет, не хорошо, Питер. Почему он вообще здесь?

— Он пришёл вчера вечером и отключился из-за жара. Он пока не в со…

— Он здесь со вчерашнего дня? Милый, надо было позвонить мне, я бы…

Питер шумно выдохнул и сжал переносицу.

— Я в порядке, Мэй, и был в порядке. Я бы позвонил тебе или Хэппи, если бы что-то случилось, ты же знаешь, — устало сказал он, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие, хотя его терпение уже было на исходе. — Я справился. И мне очень важно, чтобы ты приняла то, что Бек будет жить с нами неделю. И я тоже этому не, — резко добавил он, заметив выражение лица Мэй, — я тоже этому не рад, но я не выброшу его на улицу в таком состоянии.

Его слова её явно не убедили, но Питер ослабил хватку на её запястьях, и она устало опустила руки. Взгляд Мэй всё так же был прикован к Квентину, который стоял за спиной Питера, словно это было самое безопасное место во всей квартире. В общем, это правда.

— Пожалуйста, Мэй, — снова попытался воззвать к ней Питер, привлекая к себе внимание. — Всего неделя, а потом ты сама сможешь выставить его за дверь.

На этот раз она тяжко вздохнула, уверенная, что это прозвучало довольно драматично. «Ха, Паркеры все такие», подумал Питер.

— Ладно, — процедила она сквозь зубы, по-прежнему метая взглядом молнии. — Но если он что-то с тобой сделает…

— Ты сможешь делать с ним всё, что захочешь, я не против, — ответил Питер, и лицо Мэй наконец озарила улыбка. Она в последний раз метнула на Квентина сердитый взгляд и, развернувшись, пошла на кухню.

— Я приготовлю нам с Хэппи обед и уйду, — сказала она, в её голосе было отчётливо слышно облегчение, что она больше не рядом с Беком, но в то же время в нём сквозило беспокойство. Питер решил писать ей сообщения время от времени, чтобы та не волновалась.

Честно говоря, всё прошло лучше, чем он ожидал. Слава богу, с ней не было Хэппи, иначе Питеру бы пришлось иметь дело с двумя разъярёнными взрослыми. Он обернулся через плечо на по-прежнему ошарашенного Квентина.

— Лучше молчи, пока она здесь, — посоветовал он и пошёл следом за Мэй.

Неделя обещала быть весёлой.

***

После ухода Мэй Питер остался наедине с самым жутким манипулятором в мире и беспокойством. Квентин снова опустился на диван, закрыв глаза, и Питеру не пришло на ум ничего, кроме как принести тетрадки и учебники в гостиную. Он так и сделал.

Он разложил книги, тетради и закладки на журнальном столике под пытливым взглядом Квентина.

— Как рана? — спросил Питер спустя несколько минут, буквально почувствовав на плечах груз неловкости. Квентин слабо пожал плечами.

— Неплохо.

— Сильнее горит?

— Нет.

— Болит, пока ты сидишь?

Квентин кивнул, отчего Питер нахмурился. Организм Квентина довольно неплохо боролся с инфекцией, подумал он, но ему не должно быть больно в неподвижном состоянии.

— Я сделаю компресс, ладно? Просто не двигайся.

— Я и не собирался.

На приготовление смеси из горячей воды и соли ушло меньше пяти минут. Питер окунул чистую тряпку в миску и, немного её выжав, вернулся к Квентину, который лежал в том же положении. Тот проследил за его движениями, садясь на диване, и приподнял футболку, открывая поблёскивающую рану. Та была той же температуры, что и всё тело Квентина, что не могло не радовать, но Квентин слегка поморщился, когда тёплая ткань коснулась швов.

Питер поднял на него взгляд: тот внимательно рассматривал тряпку.

— Это от инфекции, да?

Его голос был хриплым, но спокойным, даже немного умиротворяющим. Питер был вынужден признать, что у Квентина был удивительно мягкий тембр, который шёл вразрез с его суперзлодейским видом.

— Да, это чтобы успокоить кожу и как можно сильнее обеззаразить рану, — ответил Питер таким же тихим тоном. Квентин понятливо хмыкнул.

— Должно помочь, да? Не нужно идти в больницу?

Питер весело фыркнул. От его взгляда не укрылось, как выражение лица Квентина смягчилось от этого звука, а уголки губ немного приподнялись.

— Мне хорошо помогало, но у тебя нет быстрой регенерации, так что не знаю. Тебе в любом случае нельзя в больницу, — подытожил Питер, немного весело улыбаясь.

Квентин не удержался и рассмеялся.

— Да, я в твоих руках, — согласился он, но, судя по голосу, он совсем об этом не беспокоился. Напротив, он казался вполне довольным. Питер чуть сильнее прижал ткань к ране, отчего Квентин зашипел.

— Держи вот так, даже если щиплет, — скомандовал он. — А щипать будет.

Он вдоволь насладился тем, как Квентин недовольно насупился (он был похож на обиженного ребёнка, честно), и опустился в кресло. Только тогда Квентин поднял на него робкий взгляд.

— У тебя есть какая-нибудь книга, чтобы почитать? Не хочу злоупотреблять твоим гостеприимством, но я был бы очень благодарен, если бы ты предложил мне ещё что-нибудь, кроме разглядывания стен.

Этот Квентин был совсем не похож на того, которого Питер встретил в Европе несколько недель назад. Казалось, что это совершенно другой человек, и Питер удивлённо подумал, какой из них настоящий Квентин. Этот нравился ему больше.

Он глубоко вздохнул, мысленно перебирая их с Мэй коллекцию книг. Выбор был небогат: учебники Питера по естественным наукам и любовные романы Мэй, и что-то ему подсказывало, что Квентину не понравится ни то, ни другое.

Хотя у него была под кроватью коробка с любимыми вещами.

— Пойду поищу книгу, которая тебе понравится, — сказал он после затянувшейся паузы. — Читал когда-нибудь Энди Вейера?


	4. Цена твоей ненасытности

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Blood // Water" - grandson

— Я не понимаю, — уже в сотый раз за день сказал Квентин, скользя пальцем по слегка пожелтевшей странице. — Как они скрыли правду об Уитни от остальных? Вряд ли они контролировали сообщения на Гермесе, да и, думаю, их семьи сами не хотели бы скрывать информацию. Это просто… Это непонятно.

Питер оторвал взгляд от тетради, заполненной химическими уравнениями.

— Поэтому жанр и называется _«научная фантастика»_. Здесь не может быть всё достоверно от и до.

— Да тут нет ничего связанного с наукой. Это же просто ленивая писанина, ну!

Питер фыркнул и закатил глаза, не придумав ответ. Из недавнего опыта он понял, что Квентин не умеет признавать свои ошибки. Что ж, это было ожидаемо.

Они не сдвигались со своих мест уже несколько часов — приблизительно столько, сколько длились уроки Питера. Каждые полчаса тот отправлял сообщения Мэй, чтобы успокоить её, и переписывался с ЭмДжей почти на каждой перемене, расспрашивая об уроках, а та жаловалась ему на Неда и Бетти. Она не разделяла его радости от отношений этих двоих, она уже неплохо устала от них, но Питер не винил её за это. Нед и Бетти действительно иногда подбешивали даже его, и он представить себе не мог, насколько тяжело переносит подобное ЭмДжей. Она была нервной и очень вспыльчивой, и бывало так, что она не разговаривала с ним целыми днями. Но она такая, какая есть, и она его подруга, поэтому он просто научился принимать это как должное.

Питер потянулся, немного разминая напряжённую спину. Позвонки громко хрустнули, и он с неприязнью поморщился, вставая.

— Пойду заварю чай.

Он спиной чувствовал пристальный взгляд Квентина, направляясь на кухню, чтобы быстро приготовить себе крепкий чёрный чай. Иногда его организм требовал кофеина, но Питер терпеть не мог послевкусие, которое кофе оставлял на языке (даже если он добавлял в него молоко, он всё равно был отвратительным), поэтому он оставался верным Эрл Грею, который Мэй любила, наверное, больше его самого. У них всегда было две или три спрятанных в шкафчике коробочки — так, на всякий случай.

Когда он заварил идеальный чай, как учила его Мэй, его мысли метнулись к сидящему на диване Квентину. Может, приготовить ему кофе и неплохая идея? Он похож на кофейного наркомана, судя по слегка дрожащим рукам и мешкам под глазами. И раз уж им придётся жить вместе следующие несколько дней, то с него не убудет, если он немного позаботится о Квентине.

 _«Он пытался тебя убить, Питер,_ — тут же напомнило ему подсознание, словно уберегая от каких-нибудь глупостей. — _Ты ничего ему не должен»_.

Но приготовить кофе не значит простить, верно?

Глаза Квентина стали размером с блюдца, когда Питер молча поставил перед ним на стол кружку с кофе. Усевшись в кресло с синей чашкой в руках, Питер поднял на изумлённого мужчину взгляд.

— Что? — спросил он, нахмурившись. — Только не говори, что ты не пьёшь кофе.

— Нет-нет, пью, — тут же заверил его Квентин, протягивая руки к кружке и поднося её к носу. Он вдохнул кофейный аромат полной грудью, и Питер нахмурился ещё сильнее. — Я просто думал, что уже никогда его не попробую. На том мосту, в смысле. И у меня не было возможности его купить, когда я был в бегах, так что. Да.

Питер понимающе кивнул и окинул взглядом живот Квентина.

— Как рана?

— Уже лучше, спасибо. Немного болит, но уже не так сильно.

— Хорошо.

Их снова окутала неловкая тишина, словно пышное одеяло. Кожу Питера покалывало, в голове судорожно замелькали различные мысли. Он ещё не говорил с Квентином о его побеге, и сейчас было самое время об этом спросить. Он не собирался так просто пускать всё на самотёк, ничего не разузнав.

— Как ты добрался из Англии в Штаты? Откуда деньги?

Квентин помрачнел и устало опустил руки на колени. Ему явно не хотелось об этом говорить.

— У меня остались кое-какие сбережения.

— Деньги, которые ты украл?

— Я ничего не крал. — Квентин обиженно взглянул на него. — Я, конечно, натворил дерьма, но никогда ничего не крал. Это у меня украли.

Питер плотно сжал челюсть. Он не собирался с ним снова спорить из-за Тони. Ни сегодня, ни когда-либо ещё.

— Неважно. Как ты нашёл мой дом? Не многие знают мой адрес.

— Я хорошо разбираюсь в компьютерах. Взломать кое-какие системы было легко.

Ладно, это понятно. Честно говоря, для него слышать об этом было не в новинку: Тони и другие Мстители иногда проговаривались о взломе государственных сайтов, так что он не удивился, когда узнал, что этим промышлял ещё один человек.

— Понятно. А как же команда?

— Команда? — Квентин непонимающе посмотрел на него. Питер пожал плечами.

— Твоя команда, люди, которые на тебя работали. Ты не мог провернуть это шоу в одиночку. Может, ты и гений, но не Доктор Стрэндж.

— Ох. — Квентин пристыженно отвёл взгляд, немного перебирая пальцами фарфоровую чашку. Видимо, он подыскивал ответ, и Питер терпеливо его ждал. У него было много времени.

— Они все пострадали либо от Старка, либо от его компании. Их всех предали, уничтожили их достижения. Они тогда тоже были в ярости, как и я. Я нашёл и предложил им работу. Они согласились.

— Вот так просто? Ни вопросов, ни сомнений? — Что-то было не так, и Питер это знал. Тони никак не мог обидеть этих людей настолько, что те захотели ему отомстить. Это не было похоже на Старка, которого он знал.

Квентин пожал плечами, впившись взглядом в стену, в то же время находясь и здесь, и где-то в совершенно другом месте. Не в этой комнате.

— Кто-то хотел узнать больше. Они спрашивали, я отвечал. Кто-то боялся рисковать жизнью, но в итоге согласился. Они хотели отомстить неважно какой ценой.

— Но зачем? Зачем посвящать всю свою жизнь на что-то подобное? Почему _ты_ это сделал?

— Послушай, Питер. — Квентин наконец посмотрел на Питера. В его глазах плескалась ярость, он буквально метал взглядом молнии, как тогда на мосту, но сейчас Питер знал, что эта ярость направлена не на него. — Тони Старк не всегда был хорошим парнем, каким ты его знал. Он совершал ужасные поступки, пока добивался славы, он рушил жизни многих людей, которые были у него на пути. Только самые близкие его люди были в безопасности, например, Пеппер Поттс, на которой он женился. А остальные? Он выбросил нас, как мусор, когда получил от нас всё, что ему было нужно.

— Это неправда, — зло возразил Питер, хоть что-то ему и подсказывало, что всё _так_ , как и говорил Квентин. Но тот ведь лжец, верно? Значит, это _неправда_. Квентин помотал головой и отставил чашку на столик, наклоняясь к Питеру ближе.

— Это правда, и, думаю, в глубине души ты это понимаешь. Должен признать, ты был его любимчиком, поэтому он был так добр к тебе. Он не использовал тебя, как вещь, верно? Или _сначала_ так и было? Когда отправил тебя сражаться с Капитаном Америка, потому что у него не было людей? Когда тебе было _пятнадцать_? Не говори, что это нормально — уговаривать пятнадцатилетнего подростка биться с самыми опасными людьми на Земле.

— Я _один_ из этих людей! Я такой же, как они, и тогда уже был таким. — Питер вскочил на ноги, его трясло от злобы и ненависти, как Бек посмел так оскорбить Тони, Тони, его наставника, Тони, который помогал ему справляться с суперсилами и был рядом, когда Питеру было нужно?!

— Это его не оправдывает. — Квентин тоже встал, едва заметно поморщившись. — Он выбросил тебя в самое сердце битвы, думая, что нового костюма будет достаточно. Он не тренировал тебя, он не предлагал тебе свою помощь. Он приказал тебе _сражаться_ , и ты мог _умереть_ в _пятнадцать_!

— _Он_ научил меня справляться со своими проблемами! _Он_ сказал мне, что я не должен беспокоиться о том, что мне делать, каждую секунду своей жизни! _Он_ показал мне, как быть таким же хорошим человеком, как он!

Питер подошёл к Квентину ближе, вскинув голову из-за разницы в росте. Квентин был выше и крупнее и выглядел сильным, но Питер-то знал, что он сильнее. Внешность на этот раз _была_ обманчива — у Квентина против него не было ни шанса без его иллюзий.

— Он использовал твою наивность ради своих целей так же, как использовал других людей, — ответил Квентин, его голос стал тише, но в нём сквозила горечь. Он прожигал Питера взглядом. — Может, он и был супергероем, но хорошим человеком — нет. _Ты_ лучше него, парень. Единственное, что он для тебя сделал, — это показал на своём примере, каким тебе не нужно быть.

Удар, пришедшийся в скулу Квентина, чуть не сбил его с ног обратно на диван, но каким-то образом он устоял. Он прижал руку к стремительно покрасневшей щеке и на пробу двинул челюстью, чтобы проверить, не сломана ли она. Оказалось, нет, и Питер тут же пожалел, что не приложил больше силы.

— _Никогда_ не смей так про него говорить, — почти прорычал он, глядя Квентину в глаза. Тот поражённо посмотрел на него в ответ и опустил руку, открывая взору Питера красное пятно на щеке, которое уже скоро станет фиолетовым.

— Ты всё равно знаешь, что я прав, — сказал он едва слышно, тепло выдохнув в лицо Питера. Говорить, пусть и так тихо, ему было явно больно. — Он причинил боль стольким людям, что не счесть. Он наградил их проблемами с психикой и кошмарами, но, наверное, не мне тебе об этом говорить. Ты и сам прекрасно это знаешь.

После этих слов Квентин сел обратно на диван, поморщившись от нарастающей боли теперь не только в животе, но и на лице. Питер буквально испепелил его взглядом, не обращая внимания на то, что тот на него не смотрит, и опустился в кресло. Просмотрев страницу недавно записанных уравнений, он понял, что больше не может сосредоточиться. Питер раздражённо фыркнул и взял телефон.

_Ты лучше него, парень._

Это ложь, всё это — ложь. Бек — манипулятор, жестокий и беспощадный монстр, пытающийся снова свести его с ума, но в этот раз он ему этого не позволит.

 _«История имеет обыкновение повторяться»_ , — пронеслось у него в голове.

Питер открыл диалог с ЭмДжей и приготовился печатать. Что вообще он мог ей написать?

_как ты там с недом и бетти?_

Ответ пришёл незамедлительно, несмотря на то, что была середина урока, и Питер коротко улыбнулся. Ему нравилась её увлечённость в учёбе.

 _как обычно, ты же знаешь, как я их люблю._

Питер весело усмехнулся, быстро позабыв о недавней стычке. Он открыл окно и уже приготовился написать ответ, уже собравшись с мыслями, как на экране высветилось новое сообщение:

_принесу конспекты после уроков._

По спине Питера прошёл холодок. Нет-нет-нет, он не может позволить ей увидеть Квентина Бека в его чёртовой квартире, она же убьёт его, если узнает.

_спасибо! но достаточно и фоток, необязательно приходить._

_мне не трудно, я обещала твоей тёте проверить, как ты._

_Что?_

Мэй что, начала шпионить за ним? Питер почувствовал себя не просто преданным — униженным. Неужели она думает, что он не может справиться с раненым Квентином?

— Просто прекрасно, — пробормотал он, проведя ладонью по лицу. Подняв взгляд, он наткнулся на лежащего с закрытыми глазами Квентина, на его лице застыла болезненная маска. Щека начала уже немного менять цвет, посередине она уже слегка налилась фиолетовым, Квентин придерживался за живот, слегка сжимая. Наверное, рана открылась от резких движений, и теперь её надо было снова обеззараживать и зашивать.

— Просто прекрасно, — сквозь зубы процедил Питер и встал с кресла.

***

Как он и думал, с десяток стежков порвались, отчего рана раскрылась, пачкая всё кровью. К счастью, та не успела впитаться в футболку и вещь осталась чистой, Квентин стянул её с себя и сел на крышку унитаза, как в прошлый раз. Питер вздохнул, смочив в спирте вату и продезинфицировав ею иглу и нить.

— Ничего бы не случилось, если бы ты не дурил и лежал, — пробурчал Питер, прижимая вату к животу Квентина и слыша в ответ протяжное шипение. По крайней мере, тот теперь был умнее и держал язык за зубами, просто наблюдая за руками Питера, накладывающими стежки там, где разошлась рана. Питер решил, что на этот раз он справляется быстрее и Квентину уже не так неприятно, но не отказал себе в удовольствии приложить чуть больше усилий, чтобы тот хоть немного _почувствовал_ боль.

— Я не врал тогда, Питер, — вдруг заявил Квентин, по-прежнему наблюдая за тем, как Питер вытаскивает иглу и убирает всё в аптечку. Тот крепко сжал руками раковину, но Квентин продолжил: — Я не врал, когда говорил, что ты лучше него. Как ты думаешь, что бы он сделал, если бы на его пороге появился кто-нибудь, такой как я? Ты серьёзно думаешь, что ему было бы не наплевать?

— Какое это сейчас имеет значение? — рявкнул Питер и обернулся, смотря Квентину прямо в глаза. Тот не выглядел напуганным, и это ещё больше его разозлило. — Ты пытаешься меня задобрить? Не поможет. Просто заткнись и говори только тогда, когда тебя попросят.

На этот раз он не стал ждать, пока Квентин оденется, а развернулся на пятках и вышел из ванной, направляясь в гостиную. Чай уже остыл, поэтому он взял свою кружку и поплёлся на кухню выливать напиток. Питер прошёл мимо Квентина, который старался не сталкиваться с ним взглядом и снова выглядел немного робким и нервным, и, честно, ему это всё уже надоело.

Он просто хотел отдохнуть пять грёбаных минут, но после поездки в Европу это уже было, видимо, недоступной роскошью. А, может, после Германии или того момента, как его укусил радиоактивный паук. Он не знал точно.

Оставив пустую чашку в раковине и вымыв руки от спирта, Питер глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и вернулся в гостиную. Квентин снова устроился на прежнем месте с недочитанной книгой, неосознанно барабаня по обложке пальцами. Было странно видеть Мистерио отдыхающим на его диване и читающим одну из его книг. Тот выглядел странно по-домашнему, и ещё полтора часа назад эта мысль бы его не разозлила.

Когда он вернулся в кресло и взял позабытую ручку и лежащую на столике тетрадь, Квентин отвлёкся от чтения и посмотрел на него. Питер ответил тем же, зацепившись взглядом за неряшливую бороду, которая выглядела намного хуже, чем в Европе.

— Тебе нужно что-то с этим сделать, — сказал он, указав на бороду Квентина. Тот нахмурился и потёр заросшую щёку. Питер закатил глаза. — Я позже дам ножницы, ладно? Мне нужно за тобой следить, а сейчас у меня нет на это времени.

Квентин ещё больше нахмурился.

— Почему? Сейчас что-то будет?

Питер вздохнул, опуская взгляд на раскрытую тетрадь по химии, лежащую перед ним.

— Моя подруга, которую ты пытался убить, скоро придёт. Мне придётся не дать ей сделать то же самое, что пыталась сделать Мэй. То есть врезать тебе, и поверь мне, с ЭмДжей шутки плохи.

— Неужели все твои знакомые хотят меня убить?

— Ты ещё удивляешься? — Питер метнул на Квентина взгляд, тот слегка улыбался.

— Честно, не особо, — искренне ответил Квентин, и в его голосе послышалась некая застенчивость.

И несмотря на кипевшие в нём злость, обиду и ненависть, Питер слабо улыбнулся.


	5. В твоём ДНК

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Savages" - Marina & The Diamonds

Питер был вынужден признать, что ЭмДжей отреагировала намного спокойнее, чем Мэй: она не пыталась ударить Бека, не кричала на него, она даже не сдвинулась с места и, заметив его, просто впилась в него яростным взглядом чёрных глаз. Её поведение было немного напрягающим, и Квентин с Питером оба это почувствовали, неловко переглянувшись.

— ЭмДжей? — робко спросил Питер, не осмеливаясь подойти к подруге. Её шумное дыхание, казалось, эхом отражалось от стен комнаты.

— Назови мне хоть одну причину, почему ты разрешил ему остаться, но она должна быть веской, — наконец сказала она, и Питер вдруг понял, что растерял все слова, чего с ним раньше случалось довольно редко. Он снова метнул взгляд в сторону Квентина: на его «разукрашенном» синяком лице застыло хмурое выражение, и переключил своё внимание на ЭмДжей. Та не сводила глаз со знаменитого Мистерио, но в них не отражалось ничего, они были пусты, пусты и словно безжизненны, и Питеру резко стало очень плохо.

— ЭмДжей… — начал было он и замолчал, стоило ей перевести свой взгляд на него. Поначалу он ничего не смог по нему прочесть, но чем дольше он всматривался в её глаза, тем отчётливее видел в них разочарование. Он словно разбил ей сердце, неважно каким образом, и ненависть, которую он испытывал к себе со смерти Тони, вновь резко закралась ему под кожу.

— Почему он здесь, отвечай, — требовательным тоном оборвала его ЭмДжей, и Питер знал. Знал, что после всего, что она пережила, после всего, во что он её втянул, она стала терять отведённое на него терпение. Однажды это должно было произойти, но он не ожидал, что это случится так быстро.

— Послушай, ЭмДжей, он пришёл ко мне, раненый, я не мог…

— Он пытался тебя убить, Питер, — вновь перебила его ЭмДжей, вероятно, уловив в его голосе нотки отчаяния. Всё-таки в этом она мастер. — Он манипулировал тобой, заставил тебя поверить ему. Я своими глазами видела, как он тебя сломал, Питер. Ты не спал три дня, когда мы вернулись из Лондона, и даже сейчас ты ходишь, как робот, из-за недосыпа, и не говори мне, что ты так быстро его простил! — в конце её голос сорвался, и Питер опустил взгляд в пол.

— Я не говорил, что простил его, — тихо пробормотал он, засовывая руки в карманы толстовки. — И он не просил прощения, потому что знает, что я его не прощу.

До его слуха донёсся какой-то шорох, и Питер нахмурился, подняв глаза на Квентина, который, поморщившись, поднялся с дивана. Что-то ему подсказывало, что ему снова придётся его зашивать, но в данный момент это волновало его меньше всего. Квентин взглянул на ЭмДжей с достаточной уверенностью, чтобы разозлить её ещё больше, но в его ярких глазах промелькнуло что-то новое: капля сожаления. Это поразило даже Питера, который думал, что, проведя столько времени с Беком под одной крышей, он уже привык к его скрытым ранее странностям в поведении.

— Я понимаю, что извинения ничего не исправят, — начал Квентин, и ЭмДжей злобно стиснула зубы, но прежде чем она успела его осадить, он поспешил добавить: — Я понимаю, но всё равно хочу извиниться. Простите, что испортил ваш отдых, простите, что причинил вам боль, и простите за… Чёрт, ладно, — он тяжело вздохнул, стушевавшись под взглядом ЭмДжей. Та смотрела на него всё с тем же непоколебимым выражением лица. — Я знаю, что не заслуживаю прощения Питера…

— Ты ничего не заслуживаешь, — оборвала его ЭмДжей, и Питер заметил, как её ладони резко сжались в кулаки, её потряхивало. — Ты заслуживаешь сдохнуть на том мосту. И лучше бы так и было.

Это было резко и грубо, но Питер не мог её за это винить. Чего уж скрывать, это было первое его желание, когда Бек появился на его пороге.

Но что-то изменилось с тех пор. Он не знал, что именно и как, но сейчас, подумав об этом, он понял, что не хочет, чтобы Бек умирал. Если бы тот погиб, это было бы справедливо, но он не хочет этого. Странно.

Осознание этого было более чем неправильным.

— Но он не умер, — сказал он, привлекая к себе внимание и ЭмДжей, и Квентина. — И ему приходится иметь дело с последствиями. Но я… Не я должен выносить ему приговор, ЭмДжей. Ты знаешь, что я не могу.

— Но почему ты помогаешь ему? Почему тебе не наплевать? — Она не смотрела ему в глаза, и это было больно, но так, наверное, даже лучше. Он бы всё равно не смог выдержать её взгляд.

— Потому что он обычный человек, ЭмДжей, и ты это видишь. Он ничто без своих иллюзий.

— А если он придумает, как навредить тебе другим способом? Ты рядом с ним, ему даже не придётся тебя искать.

— Я могу о себе позаботиться, — тихо ответил он, и наконец ЭмДжей всё-таки подняла на него взгляд. Она выглядела обеспокоенной, и это была та самая ЭмДжей, которую он знал. — Я могу о себе позаботиться, ЭмДжей. Я самый сильный подросток в мире. У него нет против меня и шанса, если он выведет меня из себя.

Она мягко улыбнулась, потупив взгляд в пол. Питер посмотрел на Квентина, который выглядел ещё более неловко и неосознанно прижимал ладонь к животу. В голове Питера тут же промелькнула мысль, не пропиталась ли футболка кровью.

— Я знаю. Теоретически, — сказала ЭмДжей, вновь взглянув на Питера, но на этот раз теплее. Его сердце дрогнуло. — Я просто беспокоюсь за тебя. Он причинил тебе столько боли. Я не хочу тебя потерять, Питер, правда. Я не могу тебя потерять.

— Эй, со мной всё будет хорошо, я в порядке, видишь? — Питер, помешкав, подошёл к ней, ЭмДжей не отошла, и он коснулся её предплечья, пытаясь утешить. — В конце концов я Мститель, помнишь?

ЭмДжей фыркнула и утёрла рукавом пиджака нос, тихонько всхлипнув.

— Ах, да, а я уже почти забыла эту самую нелепую новость в своей жизни.

— Хэй. — Питер пихнул её локтем под рёбра, надув губы в притворной обиде, но в глубине души он чувствовал облегчение. Казалось, он взял ситуацию под контроль.

ЭмДжей мельком оглядела Квентина, немного растерянно стоявшего у дивана, и впилась взглядом в Питера. Молча стянув с плеч рюкзак, она немного порылась в нём и достала три довольно увесистых тетради.

— Это химия, алгебра и физика. Литературу не брала, раз тебя она не очень интересует, но если понадобится, напиши — я пришлю фотки.

Она впихнула тетради ему в руки, в последний раз метнула в Квентина предупреждающий взгляд и развернулась на пятках. Питер настолько этого не ожидал, что чуть не выронил всё, что дала ему ЭмДжей, из рук, уже бросившись было за ней следом. Быстро скинув тетради в кресло, он побежал за подругой.

Та уже коснулась дверной ручки, готовая её опустить, как Питер коснулся её ладони. ЭмДжей нахмурилась, но сменила гнев на милость, как только Питер привлёк её в крепкие объятия.

— Мне жаль, — шепнул он ей на ухо и услышал тихий вздох. На глаза навернулись слёзы.

— Я знаю, — так же тихо ответила ЭмДжей, выпуская его из объятий. Она открыла дверь и, грустно улыбнувшись на прощание, вышла, оставив Питера стоять в одиночестве у порога.

Боже, это было труднее, чем ему казалось, теперь он чувствовал себя ещё большим уродом, чем раньше.

***

Когда в дверной скважине раздался щелчок, Питер сразу понял, что пришла Мэй. Он выпрямился, откинувшись в кресле, и взглянул на Квентина. Тот неподвижно лежал на диване, приложив руку ко лбу, его глаза были закрыты, а грудь, на которой лежала дочитанная книга, плавно поднималась и опускалась в такт дыханию. Питер уже проверил его рану: та, на удивление, не разошлась, но всё же нужно было сделать ещё один соляной компресс. Горячая, но не обжигающая ткань, кажется, усыпила Квентина, потому что когда она остыла, тот уже спал.

Квентин выглядел… мирным, когда спал. Черты его лица расслабились, морщины разгладились, и он не был похож на того, кто совершил все те преступления и бесчисленными ночами обдумывал план мести, который даже не сработал. Питеру в каком-то смысле стало его жаль. Он потратил свою жизнь на что-то недостижимое, что-то, что не принесло ему ничего, кроме боли и ненависти других людей, и одиночества, ужасного одиночества, при одной только мысли о котором Питеру стало плохо.

Должно быть, временами его, как и Питера, тоже посещают мрачные мысли.

Из размышлений его вырвал хлопок двери. Он перевёл взгляд со спящего Квентина на вошедшую в квартиру напряжённо улыбающуюся Мэй. Заметив его красные глаза и растрёпанные волосы, она резко замерла.

— Всё хорошо, милый? — спросила она, нахмурившись, и Питер почувствовал себя таким глупым за то, что заставил её волноваться. Он кивнул и натянул на лицо самую честную улыбку, какую только смог.

— Да-да, Мэй, я в порядке. — Всегда в порядке. — Просто устал. Было много домашки.

По её выражению лица он понял, что его слова её не совсем убедили, но она жила с ним восемнадцать лет и знала, что лучше не пытаться вытягивать из него правду. Она знала, что он всё расскажет, но в более подходящий момент.

— Мой умный мальчик, — ответила она, широко улыбаясь, в её голосе было столько тепла, искренности и, боже, гордости, что на глаза Питера снова навернулись слёзы. Она закрыла дверь и повесила на крючок пальто. — Приготовлю ужин, ты не против? Сделаю спагетти, что скажешь?

Он одарил её улыбкой, тёплой и счастливой, потому что она была одной из тех, кто мог привнести в его жизнь немного ярких красок.

— Звучит здорово.

Мэй направилась на кухню, стуча каблуками о деревянный пол, и от этого звука Квентин вздрогнул. Он испуганно открыл глаза, и, наверное, это было самое забавное выражение лица, которое только видел Питер. Он рассмеялся и прижал ко рту кулак, пытаясь заглушить смех, но ему это не удалось. Квентин перевёл на него тёплый взгляд и растянул губы в мягкой улыбке.

— Тётя пришла, — тихо сказал Питер, коротко улыбнувшись. Квентин широко распахнул глаза и резко сел, привычно схватившись за живот. Питер удовлетворённо отметил про себя, что тот не поморщился от боли, как это бывало, стоило ему пошевелиться.

— Она ещё…

— Да, я всё ещё не в восторге от твоей задницы.

Питер обернулся и заметил Мэй, стоявшую у кухонной тумбы и грозно смотревшую на Квентина, и что-то в этой ситуации позабавило его ещё больше. Он не знал, как ему удалось не рассмеяться ещё громче и даже не улыбнуться.

Квентин, в свою очередь, не видел в этом ничего смешного. Он перевёл взгляд с Мэй на Питера, в его глазах отчётливо читалось недоумение. Он явно с трудом постигал её слова и действия, и Питер не мог его за это винить. Хоть она и вырастила его, у него была та же проблема.

— Пойдём, Питер, поможешь приготовить мне ужин.

***

Наблюдать за тем, как Мэй издевается над Беком, было, пожалуй, самым прекрасным развлечением, которое мог сейчас себе позволить Питер. Квентин явно не понимал ничего из того, что она говорит, она не остановилась даже тогда, когда он перестал её слушать и ушёл в себя.

Ещё смешнее стало, когда Мэй начала убирать со стола, всё ещё жалуясь на сидящего с почти пустой тарелкой в руках Квентина, который смотрел на неё невидящим взглядом. Питер наблюдал за ними сидя в кресле, согнув ноги в коленях и положив на них тетрадь ЭмДжей, но эта вся ситуация начинала его утомлять, вызывая головную боль и рябь в глазах.

— Ты сегодня встречаешься с Хэппи? — спросил он на середине её тирады о юридических последствиях покушения на убийство, он слишком устал от этой темы и не хотел больше ничего о ней слышать. Мэй дёрнула головой так резко, что чуть не свернула себе шею.

— Да, я планировала остаться у него на ночь. Ты не против, милый?

— Нет, всё хорошо, Мэй.

Между ними повисла тишина, воздух, казалось, вибрировал от напряжения, но когда в последний раз в жизни Питера было иначе?

— Зачем ты попросила ЭмДжей проверить меня?

Мэй посмотрела на него, недоуменно нахмурившись.

— Ты о чём, Питер?

— Зачем ты попросила ЭмДжей проверить меня? — повторил он, не заботясь о том, что Квентин слышит их разговор. Краем глаза он заметил, как тот приподнял голову и посмотрел на него.

— Я волновалась за тебя, Питер. Ты мог написать мне что угодно, и это было бы враньё.

— Я никогда тебе не вру, — ответил он и поморщился. Ладно, это было лишь отчасти правдой, но с тех пор, как он рассказал ей о том, что он Человек-паук, между ними больше не было больших секретов. И, честно говоря, он и не ждал от неё, что она, в свою очередь, будет делиться с ним подробностями своей личной жизни.

Она шагнула вперёд, слегка перегнувшись через кухонную тумбу с полотенцем в руках.

— Я знаю, милый, но я не знала, что делать. Я не могла прийти сама и не хотела беспокоить тебя, названивая каждые двадцать минут. И кроме того, я думаю, ЭмДжей заслуживает знать, что происходит в твоей жизни. — Красноречиво взглянула на Питера Мэй.

— Я понимаю, Мэй. Ты права. — Питер тяжело вздыхает и проводит рукой по лицу, словно смахивая усталость. — Я просто… Я не хочу, чтобы ты постоянно беспокоилась по мелочам. Я уже взрослый, Мэй, я правда могу разобраться со своей жизнью сам.

— Ты всегда будешь для меня ребёнком, Питер, и я всегда буду за тебя беспокоиться. Я просто никак не могу на это повлиять. Прости.

— Всё хорошо, — пробормотал Питер, чувствуя, как в груди разрастается ощущение тепла и вины. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты жила своей жизнью, а не тратила каждую секунду и каждый день на переживания из-за меня.

— Я и живу своей жизнью, милый, — уверила она его, улыбка снова коснулась её загорелого лица. — И мне в этом помогает Хэппи, помнишь?

От этих слов на лице Питера заиграла улыбка, немного усталая и вымученная, но всё-таки улыбка. Он мог поклясться, что Квентин тоже расслабился, но не рискнул это проверять.

Мэй подошла к креслу и, наклонившись, мягко коснулась губами лба Питера.

— И я хочу, чтобы ты жил своей жизнью, понимаешь?

Питер кивнул, зная, что с этим дела обстоят намного сложнее. И он не знал, как это исправить.

***

Мэй ушла около семи, взяв с Питера слово, что тот позвонит ей, если что-то случится, и пообещав прийти с Хэппи, при этом строго глядя на Квентина. Тот остался сидеть на диване, но, когда она ушла, снова поцеловав Питера в лоб и щёку, он заметно расслабился.

— Твоя тётя — нечто, — сказал он, когда Питер закрыл дверь и вернулся в гостиную, чтобы собрать учебники и письменные принадлежности.

— Да, Паркеры такие, — ответил он и немного весело улыбнулся. Мэй действительно знала, как заставить его почувствовать себя менее мрачным и более живым, больше похожим на нормального подростка, каким он всегда хотел быть.

Квентин прыснул, в его взгляде плясали смешинки, а в уголках глаз собрались морщинки.

— С этим не поспоришь.

Солнце медленно скрывалось за горизонтом, погружая комнату во мрак, Квентин и Питер сидели, устроившись поудобнее на своих местах, и улыбались, и у Питера вновь возникло странное ощущение домашнего уюта. Воздух даже пах как-то по-другому, приятнее, что ли, а атмосфера между ними стала спокойнее. Всё, что было в Европе, резко забылось, как и Щелчок, и о, как же Питеру хотелось, чтобы всего этого не было.

Тогда всё было бы намного легче.


	6. Кто будет с тобой на рассвете

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those Nights - Bastille.

Когда пальцы Квентина обхватили ножницы, внутри Питера всё перевернулось, а кожу начало покалывать, как это бывало, когда срабатывало чутьё. Он знал, что тот не будет и пытаться что-либо сделать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы причинить ему боль, но сам факт нахождения в его руках острого предмета неприятно вскружил ему голову. Питер словно перенёсся обратно в Европу; лезвия ножниц в ярком свете ламп поблёскивали, как заклёпки на костюме Мистерио; лицо Квентина отражалось в зеркале, висящем над раковиной. Горло сжала невидимая рука, когда тот на пробу сжал ручки ножниц, но Питер не дёрнулся, оставшись стоять слегка прислонившись к дверному проёму.

— Давно я уже этого не делал, — на выдохе тихо сказал Квентин, обращаясь больше к себе, нежели к Питеру. Тот поправил тёмно-синюю толстовку, слегка задравшуюся на животе, и молча скрестил на груди руки. Он стал терпеливо ждать, пока Квентин на самом деле начнёт стричь бороду, изогнув руки под неудобным углом и едва заметно морщась каждый раз, когда ножницы рассекали вместо волос воздух.

Но ему неизменно казалось, что вот-вот — и Бек накинется на него, приставив к горлу ножницы, и вскроет вены и артерии, оставив его истекать кровью. Конечно, его бесконечные кошмары включали в себя и такие пытки, повторяясь десятки раз, пока не взойдёт солнце и не зазвонит будильник. Тогда он просыпался и хватался за горло, ощупывая кожу, проверяя и дыша так часто и тяжело, словно в любую секунду упадёт в обморок.

Он уже балансировал где-то на грани превращения в параноика.

Чтобы отвлечься от ножниц, Питер переключил внимание на очень, _очень_ сосредоточенного Квентина. Его чистые яркие глаза пристально смотрели в зеркало, а именно на бороду, которая постепенно становилась похожа на ту, что была у него в Европе. Его волосы спутались от постоянного лежания на диване и немного примялись с левой стороны, но Питер только сейчас заметил, что они стали немного короче, чем две недели назад. Теперь, когда они не были уложены, как раньше, они спадали редкими прядями на лоб и выглядели немного неровными, словно Квентин отстригал их сам даже не глядя в зеркало.

Что ж, Питер был вынужден признать, что Квентин и _впрямь_ стал выглядеть немного красивее. Длинные волосы и густая борода прибавляли ему возраст, но теперь, когда последняя больше напоминала щетину, его кристально-голубые глаза стали выделяться более отчётливо; Квентин обернулся и впился в Питера острым взглядом.

— Думаю, я всё, — сказал он, слегка улыбнувшись. Он протянул ножницы Питеру, и тому потребовались все силы, чтобы не дёрнуться.

Каким-то образом он сдержался, взяв ножницы и подойдя к тумбочке, чтобы убрать их в аптечку, лежащую в нижнем ящике. Квентин отошёл немного в сторону, давая ему возможность пройти, так как в ванной было довольно тесно, и направился в гостиную.

Время перевалило за десять вечера, Питер чувствовал дикую усталость, охватившую всё тело, глаза слипались, он вдруг понял, что не может расслабиться не выйдя на улицу в своём костюме. Внутри снова начала зарождаться вина, впиваясь когтями в сердце и лёгкие, но он знал, что не может оставить Квентина в квартире одного. Его Чуйка ( _чёрт, опять_ ) подсказывала ему, что это небезопасно: он до сих пор не знал, что, чёрт возьми, нужно Беку, кроме залечивания ран, если ему вообще что-то было нужно.

Кроме того, Питеру не помешало бы остаться дома ещё на одну ночь и отдохнуть.

Он взял с журнального столика телефон и проверил оповещения. Сотня сообщений от Неда ( _и_ Бетти), в которых они справляются о его самочувствии, фотография от Мэй, целующей улыбающегося Хэппи в щёку, присланная час назад, и куча мемов от ЭмДжей, вероятно, решившей, что его они развеселят. _«Свежак»_ , — написала она следом. Питер улыбнулся, сохранив пару картинок, отправил смеющиеся смайлики и открыл новостную ленту.

Ни одной статьи о преступлениях или о чём-то подозрительном в Квинсе, но он проверил трижды, чтобы точно убедиться. Что-то о благотворительном фонде защиты животных, реклама нового ресторана, открывшегося всего неделю назад. Статья о новом граффити в честь Тони Старка привлекла внимание Питера. На всякий случай он ещё раз прокрутил ленту и заблокировал телефон, откладывая его обратно на деревянный стол.

Теперь ему нужно разобраться с новой проблемой: куда, чёрт побери, уложить Бека? Спать на диване дальше ему нельзя: рана пока не зажила, швы свежие, и Питер не хотел рисковать, чтобы не занести Квентину ещё инфекцию. Более того, их диван был замечательного бежевого цвета, и Мэй убила бы его, обнаружив на светлой коже пятна крови. Вторым вариантом, о котором также не могло идти и речи, была кровать Мэй, однако она бы убила его ещё изощрённее, если бы он позволил преступнику расположиться на ней.

В таком случае у Питера оставалось только одно возможное решение. Его кровать.

Решить, что в его комнате самое ценное, было нетрудно: у него особо ничего и не было, кроме одежды, нескольких учебников, коробки с комиксами и трёх-четырёх довольно интересных моделей космических кораблей из «Звёздного пути». Была также полка с небольшими фигурками персонажей разных фильмов, которые он собирал с десяти лет и которыми очень, очень гордился, но ничего из перечисленного не нужно было прятать от Квентина.

Он забрал ноутбук, зарядку, костюм и Эдит и вышел из комнаты. Квентин с удивлением и недоумением взглянул на него, когда тот аккуратно разложил свои вещи на журнальном столике, лишь очки зацепив за ворот толстовки.

— Будешь спать в моей комнате, — сказал Питер, с осторожностью наблюдая за Квентином. Взгляд того зацепился за очки, и Питер тут же ощутил порыв спрятать их от него как можно дальше, но остановился и просто подбоченился. — Вещи мои не трогать.

Квентин поднял на него взгляд — на его лоб упал тёмный локон.

— И не планировал.

— Отлично.

Быстро приняв душ, они оказались в разных комнатах: Квентин — в комнате Питера, сам же Питер — в комнате Мэй. Питер чувствовал себя немного неспокойно: он оставил у себя в спальне, которую считал своей святыней, грёбаного _Мистерио_ , но у него рядом его костюм и очки, которые он убрал в ящик прикроватной тумбочки Мэй, — это немного успокаивало. Он удалил Бека из системы в тот день, когда Мистерио, как он думал, погиб, так что вряд ли тот сможет что-либо сделать. Наконец-то он в безопасности.

Питер долго лежал в мягкой кровати, натянув одеяло до подмышек, и слушал звуки Квинса, доносящиеся через приоткрытое окно. Благодаря усиленному слуху он слышал тихое дыхание Квентина, словно эхом разносящееся по квартире, но сосредоточился на тихом шуме проезжающих мимо машин. Каждый раз, когда он слышал сирены скорой помощи, все его мышцы на мгновение напрягались, но вскоре он растворился в этой городской колыбельной, которая всегда хорошо усыпляла его.

Он уснул всего за несколько секунд.

***

_Он никогда не забудет, как сердце Тони…_

_Остановилось. Вот так просто. Мгновение назад оно ещё билось, медленно и неровно, но билось, шумом отдаваясь в ушах Питера и заставляя с каждым разом его вздрагивать, а через секунду осталась лишь тишина, которая звенела, и звенела, и звенела в голове Питера, вызывая ужасную боль, которая не оставляла его следующие шесть часов._

_После этого краткого мига Тони не стало._

_Питер снова переместился на кладбище, но в этот раз там были не просто зелёный дым и безжизненные надгробия. Это было старое кладбище, которое он однажды видел во время школьной поездки; кладбище, которое, как говорят, стало пристанищем для сотен солдат, которые сражались во времена Гражданской войны. Всё, что видел сейчас Питер, — ряды потрескавшихся камней, на одних были имена, на других — нет, и в центре всего этого гордо возвышался мемориал в честь Тони, в холодный камень которого было заключено его сердце-реактор._

_— Я думал, ты не повторишь моих ошибок, — прорезал воздух голос Тони, Питер не мог отвести глаз с высеченных на камне букв. Тони, казалось, стоял позади, где-то в шаге от него, и Питеру отчаянно хотелось обернуться и посмотреть на него, но он просто не мог._

_— Я думал, ты лучше меня, Питер._

_Последнее слово, его имя, вибрацией отдалось в морозном воздухе, звук голоса куда-то переместился, и вдруг не осталось ничего, кроме Тауэрского моста, утопающего в зелёном дыму, и знакомого силуэта, стоящего всего в нескольких десятках сантиметров от него. Тело Питера инстинктивно приняло боевую стойку._

_— Я думал, ты не доверишься Квентину Беку, — раздался голос Бека, легко разрезавший окутывающий их дым, словно нож, вошедший в масло, но всё по-прежнему осталось неизменным. Ни дронов, ни иллюзий, ничего, кроме зелёного цвета._

_Мышцы Питера затряслись от изнурения, как желе, ноги подкосились. Он едва удерживал равновесие, но не сдавался, отказываясь показывать свою очевидную слабость._

_Дым начал рассеиваться, постепенно открывая его взору стоящего на другом конце моста человека, но Питер почему-то не мог его увидеть. Он видел лишь кристально-чистые глаза, которые, казалось, смотрели ему прямо в душу, уничтожая её одним взглядом._

_— Ты должен проснуться._

Рванувшись, он проснулся с громким и пронзительным криком, который, казалось, отскочил от стен и на секунду ошеломил его. Питер только сейчас понял, как сильно у него болят глаза, а щёки и подбородок стягивает от высохших слёз. Мышцы по-прежнему дрожали, но боль была сильнее, более реальной, и лёгкие вдруг как-то сжались, перестав вбирать в себя воздух. Он попытался сделать вдох, это стоило ему больших усилий, но всё же удалось, хоть вдох вышел рваным и судорожным, он продолжал, продолжал и продолжал попытки глотнуть ещё воздуха, не в силах остановиться и…

_— Питер_ Смотри на меня, малыш. — Услышал он нежный, но уверенный голос, его тембр так успокаивал, проникая глубоко в сознание, что Питер неосознанно поддался его чарам. Он старался делать то, что ему велят, но это было так чертовски _тяжело_ , он мог лишь дышать, и даже одно это действие выбило его из какого-никакого равновесия, и _о боже, он скоро отключится, как и в предыдущие несколько раз, и Мэй нет рядом, она его не разбудит и не спасёт, и…_

— Слышишь моё дыхание? Питер! Слышишь моё дыхание? — Резкий кивок. — Хорошо. Старайся дышать так же. Я сделаю вдох, ты повторишь и постараешься вдохнуть как можно глубже, хорошо?

Снова кивок. Питер услышал тихий вдох и попытался повторить. Лёгкие жгло огнём, но он не позволил боли отвлечь его.

Вдох, да. Он может это сделать.

— Задержи дыхание. Я выдохну. Попробуй выдохнуть со мной.

Питер весь сосредоточился на чуть более громком выдохе, тепло коснувшимся его кожи, и постарался сделать так же, правда, постарался, но не смог, он _задыхался_ …

— Питер, я с тобой, слышишь меня? Я рядом, Питер. Не спеши, у нас есть время.

Нет, у нас _нет_ …

— Да, есть. Я снова сделаю вдох. Пожалуйста, попробуй тоже вдохнуть, — почти прошептал голос, так нежно, так тихо и так _заботливо_ , что Питер просто был _обязан_ попытаться. Он не хотел разочаровывать Голос.

Медленно-медленно его дыхание успокаивалось, становясь глубже и ровнее. Лёгкие всё ещё жгло, но это было хорошее ощущение, похожее на то, когда ты выныриваешь из почти двухметровой глубины. Он наконец перестал задыхаться, слух стал острее, как и зрение, ему понадобилось всего несколько секунд, чтобы привыкнуть к темноте.

На кровати сидел Квентин и напряжённо смотрел на него с выражением лица, полным беспокойства ( _заботы?_ ) и страха. Его взгляд был прикован к Питеру, брови сведены к переносице, волосы растрёпаны ото сна, и, когда Питер опустил глаза, он заметил, что его рука лежит в руке Квентина: пальцы переплетены, большим пальцем Квентин поглаживал его кожу. Ладонь Питера была мокрой от пота, как и всё его тело, но Квентину, казалось, было всё равно, он ободряюще сжал её.

— Ты кричал во сне, — сказал он не сводя с Питера глаз. — Когда я пришёл к тебе, ты метался по кровати и задыхался. Я пытался тебя разбудить, но ничего не получалось. Это, — он снова так же нежно сжал его руку, — помогло.

— Прости, — пробормотал Питер, поднеся свободную руку к лицу и протерев кулаком глаза.

Он чувствовал себя так _глупо_ за то, что показал Беку, насколько он слаб, глупо за то, что позволил ему увидеть, как временами ему бывает невыносимо, но в то же время…

Не похоже, чтобы Бек возражал, верно? Гораздо хуже.

— Всё в порядке, — прошептал Квентин, и его голос вновь прозвучал так нежно, так непохоже на него. Так непохоже на человека, которого Питер встретил в Европе. Так непохоже на человека, день назад стоявшего у него в пороге. — Всё хорошо. По-крайней мере, это сработало, да? Я думал, ты задохнёшься.

_Да, иногда он был к этому близок._

— Никогда такого не было. Не знаю, что сегодня произошло.

Наглая ложь, и он это знал, но всё-таки надеялся, что Квентин этого не заметит.

Нет, тот точно заметил, но ничего не сказал.

— Может, постараешься снова уснуть? Или, может, ты хочешь, не знаю… Чаю?

Питер чуть не фыркнул. Чёртов _чай_. Он предложил ему выпить грёбаный чай.

Эй, по крайней мере, он старается помочь, нет?

— Думаю, не стоит. Мне нужно поспать, — ответил Питер, медленно освобождая руку Квентина из своей мёртвой хватки. Наверняка останутся болезненные следы — он определённо растянул сухожилия, — но Квентин, вроде бы, не возражал, он лишь убрал от него руку, всё так же пристально смотря на него.

— Хорошо.

Сказав это, он встал, в последний раз окинув Питера взглядом, и подошёл к двери. Питеру хотелось поговорить, сказать хоть что-нибудь, но он так устал и продрог и был так, так изнурён, что снова откинулся на подушку, стоило двери закрыться. Часы, стоявшие на тумбочке, моргнули, мерцая красным: 3:23, Питер отбросил одеяло — просто на всякий случай — и через силу закрыл глаза.

Боже, это будет долгая, долгая ночь.

***

Его сон без сновидений прервала тихая мелодия будильника, раздавшаяся в слегка холодной комнате, — значит, уже половина седьмого. Питер моргнул, едва-едва разлепив тяжёлые веки, и сел. Всё тело ломило, голова раскалывалась, и единственное, на чём он мог сосредоточиться, — это то, что он хочет, очень хочет есть. В желудке нестерпимо ныло, он сполз с кровати Мэй, натянул штаны, которые он по-прежнему подкатывал на щиколотках, и поплёлся на кухню, слегка подрагивая. В его голове промелькнула мысль, что оставлять окно открытым на ночь было плохой идеей.

Закрыв за собой дверь, он заметил стоящего к нему спиной у окна Квентина. Как показалось Питеру, тот скрестил руки на груди и смотрел куда-то вдаль. На нём были старые шорты Питера, плотно облегающие его крепкие бёдра, и серая толстовка, которую Питер ни разу не надел; он едва вспомнил, что выбрал неправильный размер, но так и не выбросил её, хотя вскоре приобрёл себе подходящую. Питер впервые увидел на нём что-то, что не облегало его тело, как латекс, эта толстовка была даже немного ему велика, судя по тому, как его длинные руки утопали в рукавах.

Питер негромко кашлянул, привлекая внимание Квентина. Тот повернулся к нему и вопросительно взглянул. Он всё так же мягко смотрел на него, но это была немного не та нежность, которую Питер видел на его лице несколько часов назад.

— Подумал, что надо бы приготовить завтрак, — сказал он, в его голосе отчётливо была слышна неловкость. Квентин молча кивнул, подождал, пока Питер пройдёт на кухню, и направился следом. Питер уже открыл огромный холодильник и начал осматривать полки. Холодильник был намного выше него и такой глубокий, что ему приходилось засовывать в него руку наполовину, чтобы что-либо достать. От укуса паука его аппетит вырос до аппетита легиона заводских рабочих, и вскоре после того, как Мэй узнала о его сверхспособностях, она купила им холодильник в три раза больше прежнего, чтобы у них было место для всех продуктов, которыми должен питаться среднестатистический подросток и по совместительству Человек-паук.

После Щелчка у него появились некоторые проблемы с питанием, так что их необъятных размеров холодильник стал почти бесполезным, а после Лондона он вообще практически перестал есть. Питер мог ходить с громко урчащим желудком несколько часов в день, но не мог это исправить. Ему _надо бы_ найти какой-то способ, да поскорее, потому что недостаток еды ослабит его, а это в любом случае плохо, но особенно плохо, когда ты Человек-паук.

— Будут какие-то особые пожелания, или хлопьев с молоком достаточно?

Ему не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы почувствовать, как Квентин поднимает на него взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на него с привычным удивлением в глазах.

— Хлопьев достаточно.

Питер кивнул и принялся готовить им завтрак: подогрел молоко, насыпал хлопьев в две тарелки и одновременно с этим поставил чайник на огонь. Он терпеть не мог завтракать без чая, и ничто не могло это изменить. Мэй пыталась его уговорить не пить его чай каждый день, ради его же здоровья, но когда заметила, что тот с каждой неделей становится всё худее и худее, бросила все попытки и радовалась тому, что он хотя бы ел, неважно что.

Кстати, у них ещё оставался в шкафчике кофе, и раз он понравился Квентину, то, может, тот будет не против тоже выпить его на завтрак.

— Питер?

Питер отвернулся от плиты и взглянул на Квентина, застенчиво стоявшего у порога кухни. Его руки были спрятаны в глубокие карманы толстовки, а загорелые ступни резко выделялись на фоне белой кухонной плитки. Питер вскинул бровь, намекая, что он слушает.

— Как часто это бывает? — как-то тихо спросил Квентин, но голос его был твёрд, а пронзительные глаза пристально смотрели на Питера, отчего у того возникло острое желание сбежать. Его глаза напомнили ему Бека из кошмара.

_«Я думал, ты не доверишься Квентину Беку»._

— Иногда, — легко солгал он, разливая горячую воду по кружкам. — Иногда по ночам бывает так, как вчера, но обычно мне ничего не снится. — _Лжец. За эти полгода ты и двух ночей подряд не спал не задыхаясь._

Квентин отвёл взгляд, отмечая красивые узоры на стенах.

— После поездки в Европу стало хуже?

— Да. — _Наконец хоть какая-то правда_. — Мэй не любит оставлять меня одного на ночь, но я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня она жертвовала своей личной жизнью.

— И ты задыхался один?

Он на мгновение задумался.

Ему ещё никогда это в голову не приходило. Почти всю неделю он оставался один, и почти каждую ночь ему снились кошмары, что он задыхается, но почему-то он никогда не задыхался без Мэй. Может быть, ему просто везло, может быть, ему помогало чутьё. Но он не хотел бы знать, каково это — задыхаться в одиночестве, когда никто не может его разбудить.

Питер просто пожал плечами, не готовый сейчас это обсуждать.

Разговор, казалось, закончился, но только до тех пор, пока они не начали есть. Потом Квентин кашлянул, снова неловко взглянув на Питера, и тот нахмурился.

— Прости, — сказал Квентин, и Питеру правда показалось, что он ослышался. — Прости, что стал причиной ещё больших кошмаров. Я не знал.

Он хотел сказать, что всё в порядке, хотел отмахнуться, как делал это обычно, когда дело касалось его психологических проблем.

Но общение с Беком преподало ему один урок.

Он кивнул, не то чтобы принимая извинения и не то чтобы отвергая их. Он старался не смотреть на Квентина и переключил всё своё внимание на хлопья.

— Спасибо, что разбудил меня вчера.

Эти слова, кажется, разрядили напряжённую обстановку, вызванную ночным происшествием, и Питер вдруг понял, что ему стало легче дышать. Он точно ещё не простил Квентина — он не думал, что когда-либо сможет его простить, — но его ненависть к нему стала менее жгучей и более привычной. Как и остальные его психологические проблемы, о которых он старался не думать.

Может, им как-нибудь удастся ужиться вместе. Может, им не придётся быть вечными врагами.


	7. Этот бит, он токсичен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chlorine - Twenty One Pilots

_— Я просто хотел быть, как вы._

_— А надо быть лучше._

Это было больно, больно стоять на залитой солнцем крыше слыша это и видеть, как на лице мистера Старка появляется разочарование. Разочарование в Питере. Было неловко стоять там в облачении супергеройского костюма, но чувствовать себя полным неудачником; в конце концов он должен был поднять на Тони глаза и встретиться с его взглядом. Это были самые душераздирающие и мучительные слова, которые можно было тогда услышать… О, сколько ему потом пришлось пережить. Сколько разбитых сердец, сколько страхов и тревог преодолеть.

Но вернись он в то время или в любой другой момент своей жизни, что-нибудь изменилось бы? Или же он обречён на жизнь во мраке и печали?

_«Я думал, ты будешь лучше меня, Питер»._

Опять. Эти слова казались такими реальными, и это так похоже на Тони, потому что он никогда не прекращал в него верить. Даже когда Питер не мог справиться ни с одним поручением в своей жизни, даже когда он постоянно лажал, надевая костюм Человека-паука, даже когда он доказал, что он просто слишком слаб, чтобы даже думать о том, чтобы быть супергероем.

Тони не прекращал в него верить. У него были свои жёсткие, типично мужские методы проявления заботы и веры в него, к которым поначалу было трудно привыкнуть, но когда он, наконец, приспособился, всё встало на свои места. Это было правильно — считать Тони практически своим отцом, — настолько правильно и просто, что Питер всем сердцем тосковал по этой глубокой эмоциональной связи с кем-то, помимо Мэй.

_«Я думал, ты не доверишься Квентину Беку»._

Да, поверить в ложь Мистерио было легко: Питер наконец-то нашёл того, кто мог облегчить его боль, хоть чуть-чуть. Того, кому он мог признаться в чём угодно, того, кто сам в него поверил и кому он мог довериться в ответ. Когда он узнал правду, он чувствовал себя полнейшим идиотом, а после объяснений Бека ему стало ещё паршивее.

Тони тоже ему доверился, и вот чего это стоило. Друзья Питера едва не погибли, пол-Европы оказалось в опасности, и всё потому, что Бек был «немного» оскорблён. Этого бы не случилось, не доверяй ему Тони так сильно и преданно.

И даже сейчас, несмотря на то, что Питер это всё понимал, он всё-таки доверял Беку на подсознательном уровне. Каждый раз, когда поворачивался к нему спиной? Каждый раз, когда тот брал в руки острые предметы, например, нож или ножницы? Или той ночью, когда он доверился ему настолько, что практически позволил Беку взять под контроль его дыхание и даже жизнь?

Боже, как это всё хреново. Питер нереально облажался. И теперь он должен был целую неделю сидеть в четырёх стенах своей собственной квартиры с врагом.

«Уже меньше недели», — промелькнуло у Питера в голове, и он вздохнул. Ещё пара долгих, долгих дней.

Только когда комнату наполнил тихий шорох переворачиваемых страниц, Питер понял, что застрял на одном вопросе почти на полчаса. Он яростно вздохнул, захлопнул тетрадь и расслабленно откинулся спиной на кресло. Лежащий на диване Квентин перевёл на него взгляд.

— Помощь нужна?

Питер закатил глаза, чувствуя, как раздражение (и ненависть к себе?) неприятным зудом отдаётся где-то под кожей. В очередной раз он чувствовал дикую усталость и изнеможение и просто хотел хорошенько выспаться.

— Твоя? Не думаю.

— Эй, я довольно неплох в естественных науках. Может, не эксперт в биологии, но в физике… — сказал Квентин и сел, сосредоточив всё своё внимание на Питере. Он аккуратно вложил закладку между страниц и, закрыв книгу, опустил её на подушку. — И, кажется, ты сейчас корпишь над физикой.

— Да, физика, — ответил Питер, согласно кивнув. — Но сейчас я её делать не в настроении.

— Это нормально. Так, может… А чем ты в настроении заняться?

Питер, нахмурившись, недоуменно взглянул на него.

— Что?

— Чем ты хочешь заняться? — повторил Квентин, наклонившись вперёд и упершись локтями в колени. На нём была та же толстовка, что и вчера, шорты он сменил на свои постиранные джинсы, но вот причёска была всё той же: волосы были привычно растрёпаны после сна. Он всё меньше и меньше напоминал Мистерио, и Питер из-за этого чувствовал себя неловко и в то же время спокойно.

— Чем я хочу заняться? — спросил он, бубня себе под нос. Чем, чёрт возьми, он должен хотеть заняться?

Он не помнил, когда в последний раз нормально отдыхал между уроками. Всё шло всегда по накатанной: первый вопрос, затем второй, третий и так далее. Иногда между уравнениями и предложениями он делал глоток воды, но даже не пытался передохнуть. Временами он чувствовал себя роботом, но если замедлить темп работы значило начать себя накручивать, то он точно не хотел бы останавливаться.

Но теперь он не один, верно? И, кажется, Бек не позволит ему предаться мрачным размышлениям с его глупыми вопросами и неуместными замечаниями.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил он, скрестив на груди руки. Он обвёл взглядом комнату, ища какую-нибудь подсказку, и наткнулся на свою фотографию с Тони, стоявшую на полке над телевизором. Он быстро метнул взгляд в сторону Квентина.

_«Я думал, ты не доверишься Квентину Беку»._

— Почему элементалы? — спросил Питер, вырвавшись из раздумий, и сам не понял, с чего к нему в голову пришёл этот вопрос. Квентин был удивлён не меньше. Он пожал плечами.

— Они казались неплохой угрозой уровня Мстителей и были идеальны для иллюзий. Им не нужно было разговаривать и как-то взаимодействовать с людьми. — Квентин отвёл взгляд в сторону, нервно перебирая пальцами. — И они были своего рода тупицами, ты должен это признать.

— По мне, так они были не тупицами, — ответил Питер и вскинул брови. — Если ты не заметил, они почти до смерти напугали меня и половину Венеции.

— Ну, у них не было цели кого-либо убивать.

— Но те здания, которые обрушились благодаря твоим иллюзиям? Они-то убили людей, знаешь ли.

Квентин поднял взгляд и впился своими голубыми глазами в карие глаза Питера.

— Я не собирался убивать людей. Это произошло случайно.

— И целился в меня ты тоже случайно?

— Я же извинился, Питер.

— Да мне пофиг на твои извинения, Бек, — выплюнул Питер, пытаясь ( _снова_ неудачно) обуздать свою злость. Он крепче стиснул кулаки, чтобы немного привести себя в чувство. — О чём ты думал, когда наводил на меня пистолет? Неважно, Питер Паркер я, Человек-паук или кто-либо ещё. _Важно_ то, что я чёртов подросток. Представь кого-нибудь другого, вообще любого человека вместо меня. Ты бы его убил? Ты бы выстрелил в восемнадцатилетнего?

— Да, — последовал молниеносный ответ, и Питеру показалось, будто ему отвесили пощёчину. Он широко распахнул глаза, ошарашенно уставившись на Квентина, чьи кристально-голубые глаза подёрнулись мглой. — Я бы убил его, если бы он угрожал моей миссии. Меня бы это не остановило.

Питер судорожно вздохнул.

Этот человек — монстр. Настоящий психопат, которого он прятал в собственном доме, о котором заботился, которого кормил и одевал. Монстр, чуть не убивший его друзей.

Человек, которому ни он, ни Тони не должны были доверять.

— Надо было нажать на курок раньше, — прошептал он и закрыл глаза, ощущая, как вокруг него рушится весь мир, давит на него, уничтожает. Питер чувствовал, что ему становится тяжело дышать, но он не мог позволить себе доставить Беку такое удовольствие. Он _не мог_ паниковать при нём. Не снова. Никогда больше.

— Что ты сказал?

Когда Питер попробовал сделать медленный вдох, как учила его Мэй, ему показалось, будто его сердце разорвалось на части от дикой боли. Он больше не мог. Боже, как он устал.

— Эй, парень, не паникуй. — _Не паникуй. Легко сказать._ — Я здесь, с тобой, ладно? Как ночью. Я с тобой.

Он сделал глубокий-глубокий судорожный вдох. Он _смог_.

— Почему… почему ты подождал?

— Подождал чего? — На его колено легла ладонь, тёплая и крепкая, Питер попробовал сосредоточиться на ней. Он знал, что это ему поможет.

— Т-ты мог… Ты мог просто застрелить меня, пока… пока я говорил. Почему ты подождал?

Тишина. Рука на его колене замерла, и Питер ещё раз сделал вдох, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, пытаясь перестать судорожно втягивать носом воздух. Пытаясь контролировать выжигающее лёгкие пламя, которое стало постепенно угасать.

— Не знаю, — тихо и неуверенно ответил Квентин, и Питер громко фыркнул.

— Было бы лучше, если б ты не стал ждать.

Питер почувствовал, как ладонь Квентина сжала его ногу.

— Не говори так, Питер. Не смей так говорить.

— _Почему?_ — Питер резко распахнул глаза и вперился взглядом прямо в лицо Квентина, которое было от него всего в нескольких сантиметрах. Почувствовав на щеках влагу, он понял, что его глаза, скорее всего, уже покраснели и опухли. — Почему я не должен так говорить?

— Потому что, чёрт возьми, тебе _восемнадцать_! У тебя целая жизнь впереди, почему ты вообще так говоришь?

— Это сложно объяснить, — жалко всхлипнул Питер и отвёл взгляд, уставившись в окно, но Квентин снова сжал его колено — на этот раз как-то нежнее.

— А ты попробуй, — ответил он, тем же низким, глубоким и успокаивающим тоном, каким говорил с ним ночью. И, боже, это было так заманчиво наконец кому-то рассказать, выплеснуть всё то, что терзало его разум уже на протяжении нескольких дней.

Ведь правда, ему не с кем было поделиться своими переживаниями: Мэй бы не поняла, Нед просто другого склада, а ЭмДжей вряд ли бы захотела слушать о его проблемах, явно имея свои собственные. А Тони? Тони был мёртв. Так что ему ещё терять?

— Просто, — начал он, и это показалось ему уже огромным шагом вперёд. Глубокий вдох, короткий взгляд на Бека: слушает ли. Слушает. — Я вечно лажаю, понимаешь? Всегда делаю что-то не так, когда должен делать всё правильно. Я даже ужасный Мститель. Трус, урод, грёбаный _неудачник_. И Тони погиб из-за меня, и…

— Подожди, — оборвал его Квентин, нахмурившись. Его яркие глаза в лучах солнца сейчас казались почти прозрачными, они смотрели сквозь Питера, словно Квентин заглядывал в его душу. — Каким образом ты виновен в смерти Тони?

Тишина. Снова. Всхлип. Взгляд в окно.

— Ты сам так сказал, — пробормотал Питер, стыд и смущение накрыли его с головой. — Ты сказал, что если бы я был настоящим героем, то он был бы жив.

Эта проклятая тишина вызывала у Питера дрожь, несмотря на то, что в комнате было довольно жарко. Тишина, повисшая в воздухе, словно пробралась ему под кожу и теперь извивалась там, вызывая зуд. Иногда ему казалось, что он уже превратился в шизофреника.

— Питер, — Квентин сказал это так тихо, что Питер подумал, что ему показалось. Он взглянул на него из-под полуопущенных от усталости ресниц и встретился с ещё более мрачным взглядом, в котором виднелось что-то загадочное, что-то, что он не смог разобрать. — Это всё из-за Европы?

— Вроде того. — Пожал плечами Питер и вытер влажную щёку рукой. Дело было во многом другом, но он не будет врать: Европа занимала где-то промежуточную позицию. — Но я не то чтобы хочу себя убить. Я просто… Просто иногда мне кажется, что я не живу, вот и всё. Это неплохо.

— Я бы не сказал, судя по тому, что было ночью и что я услышал сейчас.

— Знаешь, как говорят: всегда есть тот, кому хуже, чем нам.

— Но это их проблемы, Питер. Мы живём здесь и сейчас. И на твои проблемы нельзя просто так закрывать глаза, думая, что кому-то живётся хуже.

_Ого, как, вашу мать, глубокомысленно._

— Наверное, стоит напомнить, что это ты чуть не убил меня. Не пытайся сейчас быть моим мозгоправом.

— Я не пытаюсь… Питер, послушай, — тяжело вздохнул Квентин, и Питеру уже хотелось продолжить просто доказывать ему, какой он ублюдок, но он решил воздержаться. Не надо злиться. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что знал, хорошо?

Он замер и выжидающе вгляделся в лицо Питера. Ладонь на его колене обжигала, он понятия не имел, к чему вёл Бек, поэтому просто кивнул в надежде, что тот наконец перестанет тянуть с разговором.

Хотя к нему он был не очень-то и готов.

— Питер, послушай, — повторил Квентин, на этот раз мягче, но всё так же решительно. — Насколько я знаю, ты никому специально не причинял вреда, я прав? Ты никого не убивал. Тебе в самом деле _не за что_ себя винить.

В этих словах мелькнула нотка фальши, но, а как бы ещё они прозвучали из уст всемирно известного преступника? Питер тряхнул головой, почувствовав прилив растерянности и скептицизма.

— Знаешь, есть кое-что гораздо больше простого убийства, что делает человека плохим. — Питер фыркнул и отвернулся к окну, из которого лился яркий свет. Солнце было в зените, и его яркие лучи, отражающиеся от стекла, едва его не ослепили. Он любил такие дни, как этот: тёплые и оптимистичные, дни, когда кажется, что проблемы легко преодолеть, потому что над головой ярко сияет солнце.

— Ты не плохой человек, Питер. Я знаю много плохих людей, и ты не в их числе, — ответил Квентин и перенёс вес тела на другую ногу: видимо, от долгого сидения на корточках у него затекли мышцы.

— Тебе бы присесть, старичок, — подметил Питер, и Квентин тихонько рассмеялся. Его острóта, казалось, развеяла обстановку, и Питер мягко улыбнулся, поняв это.

— Я не настолько стар.

— Да-да, утешай себя, дедуль.

— Я всего-то старше тебя на сколько? Пятнадцать лет? Не успеешь оглянуться — и уже будешь, как я.

Питер закатил глаза, его мрачные снова мысли медленно отошли на задний план, он ещё раз утёр щёки ладонью. Они были сухими — наконец-то — ему стало легче. Квентин, увидев его улыбку, убрал руку с колена, и Питер вдруг почувствовал такую пустоту и холод, что мысленно застенчиво пожелал, чтобы тот снова к нему прикоснулся.

— Я серьёзно, Питер, — сказал Квентин, привлекая к себе внимание Питера. — Ты не плохой человек. Поверь мне, иначе я бы это сразу понял.

— Потому что ты сам такой?

— Не отрицаю.

— Значит, признаёшь?

Квентин пожал плечами, но его губы растянулись в застенчивой улыбке.

— Всему своё время, верно?

Ла-адно, Питер точно этого не ожидал. Он пристально посмотрел своими большими глазами в голубые глаза Квентина, и тот снова пожал плечами.

— Не смотри на меня так, — пробормотал он на выдохе, тут же отведя взгляд. — Я, может, и психопат, но хотя бы этого не скрываю.

— Да, в Европе ты точно им был. Довольно убедительным, должен признать.

— Ну, тогда у меня была совсем другая цель, не находишь?

Снова эта чёртова улыбка и эти кристально-голубые глаза, впившиеся в Питера. Его едва не передёрнуло под этим взглядом, и ему стоило огромного труда его выдержать.

Это было _странно_.

— Так ты здесь не для того, чтобы убить меня, пока я сплю? — неловко пошутил он, чувствуя острую необходимость что-нибудь сказать, чтобы избежать дальнейшей неловкости. Квентин вновь рассмеялся — громче и более уверенно, — и Питер почувствовал себя грёбаным Джоном Малейни. Неужели он такой смешной, или же это Бек просто постоянно под кайфом?

— Не планировал.

— Хорошо. Всё-таки быть убитым в собственной квартире скучно. Тебе надо придумать что-нибудь получше.

— Это предложение или приказ?

Питер решил, что тот всё-таки под кайфом.

Он встал, сделав глубокий вдох, чтобы хоть немного напитать мозг кислородом, и отправился на кухню.

— Знаешь что, приготовлю-ка я нам обед. Ты явно недоедаешь.

Он заметил, как Квентин недоуменно нахмурился, подойдя к тумбе.

— С чего ты взял?

— Когда не хватает витаминов и питательных веществ, ты начинаешь тормозить, — отчеканил Питер, с огромным удовольствием подмечая обиженное выражение лица Квентина. Тот явно не ожидал такого ответа, и это развеселило Питера ещё больше.

Он и не заметил, как все его мрачные мысли, ставшие уже частыми гостями, испарились, а когда Квентин улыбнулся ему, садясь на стул, почти забыл, что те вообще его тревожили.


	8. Я касаюсь луны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stalemate - IO Echo.

Что ж, Питер в принципе ожидал, что Мэй пришлёт ему сообщение, в котором скажет, что она сегодня не вернётся домой; он получал эти сообщения всё чаще и чаще и был на все сто уверен, что сегодня сценарий не изменится, но всё же неприятный осадок и горькое послевкусие на языке остались. Теперь у неё было на него совсем немного времени: она была слишком поглощена благотворительностью и новыми отношениями, и Питер не мог её за это винить. Её работа была сейчас невероятно важна, и он знал это как никто другой, и, опять-таки, он был _несказанно рад_ за Хэппи и Мэй, ведь та не была такой радостной и окрылённой несколько лет.

Но всё равно это было больно — вот так быть брошенным. Кажется, взросление ударило по каждому аспекту его жизни, и Питеру оставалось только с этим смириться.

Когда он увидел на своём пороге ЭмДжей, ему стало немного легче; она, по крайней мере, улыбнулась ему в своей особенной манере, хоть и выглядела ещё более уставшей, и притянула его в объятия.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила она, отстранившись, и вопросительно взглянула на Питера. Он кивнул и, улыбнувшись в ответ, намного шире и так же вымученно, поспешил пригласить её внутрь.

— Всё хорошо, — ответил он и наконец не солгал. После разговора с Квентином, признания своих страхов и неприкрытого беспокойства со стороны собеседника ему стало лучше, и, хоть он и чувствовал себя опустошённым, атмосфера между ним и Квентином потихоньку разряжалась.

ЭмДжей кивнула, расслабленно опустив плечи, и обвела взглядом квартиру.

— А он.?

— В ванной, — быстро ответил Питер и почесал затылок. — Помнишь, я говорил тебе про рану? Ну, из-за которой, как я думал, он мог умереть? Он обрабатывает её: меняет повязки и всё такое. Он захотел сделать это сам.

— О, какая независимая мисс, — фыркнула ЭмДжей, её слова так и сочились сарказмом, и Питер тихонько хохотнул.

— Да, ну, по крайней мере, мне не нужно это делать. — _Вообще-то он был и не против. Он всё же сильно сомневался в способностях Квентина должным образом поухаживать за собой, но ни за что не признал бы этого вслух._

После нескольких секунд тишины, которые они провели смотря куда угодно, но только не друг на друга, Питер махнул рукой в сторону кухни.

— Может, ты хочешь кофе или, не знаю, горячий шоколад? У меня ещё немного осталось.

— Не-а, спасибо. — ЭмДжей помотала головой и потянулась к сумке, чтобы вытащить очередную гору тетрадей и всучить ему в руки. — Мне нужно идти. Я встречаюсь с Мэгги в пять.

Мэгги. Он мог поклясться, что это та девушка, с которой ЭмДжей ходила в художественную школу, та самая, которая махала ей рукой смотря в глаза через весь коридор и могла делать это даже по десять раз на дню, та, которая подарила ей милую толстовку пастельного розового цвета (раньше ЭмДжей _ненавидела_ этот цвет) с вышитыми на ней «Кувшинками» Моне. ЭмДжей теперь не вылезала из этой толстовки.

Питер был вынужден признать, что это довольно мило, он мечтал, что когда-нибудь найдёт себе такого же партнёра, как Мэгги.

— О-о, — всё, что смог сказать он, и щёки ЭмДжей покраснели.

— Это не _свидание_ , — тихо пробормотала она, отведя взгляд, но Питера не проведёшь.

— А я ничего о свидании и не говорил.

Она закатила глаза, явно смутившись ещё больше, и Питер легко рассмеялся.

— Думаю, это очень мило. Но не забудь потом поделиться подробностями.

— _Ага_ , разбежалась.

На этом их разговор закончился, ЭмДжей ушла, напоследок показав ему средний палец, и Питер закрыл за ней дверь, улыбаясь. Он не собирался на неё давить, потому что знал, что, если ЭмДжей захочет, она ему всё расскажет, по-другому из неё никакую информацию не вытянешь. Она была сложным человеком, и для того, чтобы понять её нужно было преодолеть долгий-долгий путь, но оно того стоило. Его жизнь становилась ярче, когда он проводил с ней время.

Положив тетради ЭмДжей, он тихо направился к ванной и медленно приоткрыл дверь. Его взгляду предстал Квентин, сидящий на этот раз без футболки на краю ванной и пытающийся закрепить аккуратно намотанные бинты несколькими маленькими металлическими зажимами. Его голубые глаза сосредоточенно смотрели на живот, нижняя губа сильно покраснела, судя по всему, он возился с зажимами уже несколько минут.

— Помочь? — спросил Питер, стоя у порога, и уголки его губ слегка приподнялись, стоило ему увидеть удивлённое выражение лица Квентина. Тот кивнул, признавая своё поражение.

— Наверное.

Питер подошёл к нему, присел на корточки и, забрав зажимы, начал с лёгкостью цеплять их к бинтам. Всё шло как по маслу, вскоре все они были на своих местах, и Питер не мог не признать, что Квентин не так уж и плохо сделал перевязку. Бинты были замотаны крепко, не слишком слабо и не слишком туго, и, по всей видимости, Квентин проделал всё очень старательно.

— У тебя очень хорошо получается, — заметил Квентин то, что Питер сам хотел сказать; он следил за тем, как тот проверяет пальцами, крепко ли затянуты бинты и прикреплены зажимы. Питер, встрепенувшись, вскинул взгляд и отнял руки.

— Я же говорил, что уже делал это пару раз, — ответил он и встал, следя за тем, как Квентин тянется к своей толстовке и осторожно надевает её.

Если честно, совсем не пару. Он проделывал это десятки, десятки раз, сидя в своей комнате, едва что-либо видя из-за застилающей глаза пелены боли, дрожа и чуть не падая в обморок из-за потери крови. Делать перевязку кому-то другому в нормальных условиях было даже немного успокаивающе, и он мог справиться с этим даже с закрытыми глазами.

Он подождал, пока Квентин соберётся, и, выпрямившись, направился к выходу. Они уже приготовили обед и поели несколько часов назад, но Питер чувствовал, как желудок сосёт от голода, однако, чем больше он думал о готовке, тем больше терял аппетит. Побочный эффект Щелчка, или Лондона, или любой другой чертовщины, когда-то происходившей в его жизни. Он решил не заострять на этом внимание и плюхнулся в кресло, обложившись конспектами ЭмДжей.

— Снова собрался заниматься? — спросил его Квентин, заняв своё уже привычное место на диване и держа книгу в правой руке. Левой он, сам того не осознавая, играл с закладкой, и Питера эта привычка нервировала.

— Мне нужно много чего сделать, раз я не хожу в школу, — обыденно ответил он, беря ручку и открывая тетрадь по геометрии. Только сейчас, кинув взгляд на гору учебников, он понял, что забыл отдать ЭмДжей её старые конспекты, а она даже и не попросила его, как, чёрт возьми, она будет готовиться к урокам?

Ах да! Пятница. Да, сегодня был последний на этой неделе учебный день, а завтра уже выходной. Ого.

— Тебе нужно немного отдохнуть, — не отставал Квентин, и краем глаза Питер заметил, чтот тот пристально смотрит на него. — Нельзя так изматывать себя, это вредно.

— Да, хорошо. Я позже отдохну.

Он старался не думать о том, как Квентин буквально просверливает в нём дыру взглядом, тихо вздыхая.

Да _отдохнёт_ он, но позже, ладно? Отдохнёт.

***

Как _позже_ выяснилось, он так и _не отдохнул_.

Единственное, что спасло его от очередного спора с Квентином, — это то, что тот уснул спустя четыре часа после того, как чуть не накричал на Питера, чтобы тот «пошёл, блядь, и отдохнул». Питер мог спокойно закончить свои дела. Конечно, он устал и клевал носом, но ему не хотелось оставлять свою работу наполовину незаконченной. Помимо того, что он был упрямым, как баран, он ещё и отличался недюжинным перфекционизмом.

Когда он закрыл тетради и выглянул в окно, было уже темно. Свет никогда не засыпающего города образовывал яркую сияющую пелену, заслонявшую горизонт и первые звёзды — обычное явление в мегаполисе. С самого детства Питер любил сидеть допоздна, рассматривая мерцающие огни самолётов, пролетавших над Квинсом в тёмном-тёмном небе, которое теперь не казалось таким пустым.

По правде говоря, после укуса паука в жизни Питера изменилось многое. Если точнее, то абсолютно всё.

Он только встал, чтобы размять затёкшую спину и суставы, как с дивана раздалось шуршание. Питер увидел, что Квентин пару раз моргнул, смотря на него с сонным выражением на лице.

— Ты куда? — спросил он хрипло, после сна тело ещё не слушалось, и ему не удалось сесть с первой попытки. Питер незаметно для себя улыбнулся и понял это, только когда Квентин взглянул на него и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Подумал, что неплохо бы принять душ.

— Хорошая мысль.

— Ты первый или пропустишь меня?

Квентин помотал головой, снова с закрытыми глазами откидываясь на подушки, и Питер подавил рвущийся наружу смешок. Временами он напоминал большого ребёнка, сонного и неуклюжего, за которым нужен глаз да глаз. Но пока тот не причинял ему никакого вреда, Питер был совсем не против.

Когда он вышел из ванной с растрёпанными влажными волосами и в огромной футболке, на которой был изображён математический мем, Квентин по-прежнему ждал его в гостиной. Он стоял у окна спиной к Питеру держа чистые вещи в руках и напевал какую-то тихую и медленную мелодию. Его глубокий и приятный голос было хорошо слышно в пустой комнате, и, пусть Питер не знал, что это за мелодия, он смутно припоминал, что когда-то её уже слышал.

Это не колыбельная — он знал это точно, — но своей неспешностью она напоминала её. Она была нежной и спокойной и приносила душе Питера покой, успокаивая нервы и почти гипнотизируя. Он вдруг почувствовал прилив ностальгии, хоть и не понимал, почему, а по голым рукам пробежал холодок, отчего он скрестил их на груди, чтобы немного согреться.

Его Чуйка тут же дала о себе знать, когда Квентин перенёс вес с одной ноги на другую, как делал это обычно, и Питер вспомнил, что этот человек пытался _убить_ его, — его тело всё ещё это помнило.

Питер робко кашлянул, не зная, что сказать, но ему хотелось, чтобы Квентин заметил, что он уже вернулся. Тот настороженно обернулся на звук, широко распахнув глаза, и не моргая оглядел сначала рисунок на футболке Питера, а затем уже перевёл взгляд на его лицо.

Между ними повисло неловкое молчание, и Питер снова кашлянул. Буквально каждый раз, когда кто-то из них молчал, он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, и он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что это временами не утомляло.

— Я буду в комнате Мэй, — наконец сказал он и, получив в ответ кивок, развернулся и направился в спальню тёти. Оставлять Квентина одного в квартире было рискованно, но, с другой стороны, тот не планировал его убивать и всё в таком духе, верно? У него было много возможностей это сделать, но он так и не воспользовался ими, да и вообще стал приносить больше пользы, чем вреда, несмотря на то, что был самым опасным врагом Питера.

И в конце концов беспокоило ли это Питера? Абсолютно нет. Единственное, что его волновало, — это способ, который мог выбрать Бек, чтобы его убить, потому что Тони бы просто измучил его, окажись его смерть слишком нелепой. Честно сказать, Питер был уверен, что Тони в любом случае не дал бы ему покоя, умри он хоть какой смертью.

И знаете что? Питер был бы совсем не против.

Потому что он ужасно по нему скучал.

***

Когда он проснулся, давясь всхлипами, ярко-красные цифры на часах Мэй показывали только десять минут третьего. С губ Питера слетел судорожный вздох, он сел, вздрагивая от холода в комнате, и прикрыл глаза, чтобы немного успокоиться.

Его сон был… спокойным впервые за последние месяцы. Он был светлым, безмятежным и приятным, во сне он не чувствовал ничего, кроме умиротворения. Проснуться посреди него было жестоко, но его тело не привыкло спать дольше нескольких часов без перерыва, и он не мог себя за это винить. Ему правда невероятно долго снились кровавые кошмары.

В этом сне, конечно же, снова был Тони, но только тот не умирал. Нет, он был самым что ни на есть живым и здоровым, он сидел в гостиной в каком-то деревянном доме и улыбался, боже, улыбался так широко и счастливо, что аж было больно. Ещё была Морган, и Пеппер, и мисс Романофф, и Питер поперхнулся воздухом, когда их улыбки вновь пронеслись у него в воображении. Всё казалось таким настоящим, что он уже почти поверил в эту реальность, и мир, в котором он проснулся, резко показался ему пустым.

Ему очень хотелось снова заснуть и попытаться увидеть этот сон ещё, пусть и в последний раз. Он чувствовал, что ему необходимо опять увидеть эти лица, чтобы окончательно поверить в то, что всё это настоящее, но стоило ему открыть глаза, как он понял, что боится.

Он боялся, что этот сон больше не повторится. Боялся, что следующий будет хуже предыдущих, если это вообще возможно. Боялся, что в этот раз он не проснётся и умрёт, застряв в самых ужасных сновидениях, которые его мозг только мог придумать.

А он этого не хотел. Боже, совсем не хотел.

Поэтому Питер сполз с кровати и направился к двери, чтобы пройти на кухню. Взяв с полки первый попавшийся стакан, он налил себе воды и залпом осушил его, пытаясь смыть горький привкус во рту. Было холодно, так холодно, что по его рукам и ногам пробежали мурашки, он несколько раз моргнул, чтобы взять своё тело под контроль.

Идти спать сейчас не хотелось. Было небезопасно. Он никогда не чувствовал себя в безопасности, но это был первый раз, когда он так не на шутку испугался.

Питер простоял посреди квартиры около минуты, пока в его голову не закралась мысль, что идти сейчас к Квентину нереально глупая идея. Он его враг, ясно? Вряд ли кому-то захочется увидеть, что его враг что-то замышляет.

_Да, конечно, тот ведь будет бодрствовать в два часа ночи и планировать убийство того, кто спит в соседней комнате. Гениально._

Дверь, ведущая в его комнату, как обычно скрипнула, и Питер тут же наткнулся взглядом на Квентина, который, по всей видимости, не спал. Простыни запутались у него в ногах, а подушки все до единой были подложены ему под голову. Он лежал на спине закинув одну руку за голову, а другой неосознанно сжимал толстовку, казалось, что он просто ненадолго прилёг отдохнуть. Его тело освещал тусклый лунный свет, льющийся из окна наверху, и, окинув Квентина взглядом, Питер заметил, что тот слишком велик для его узенького матраса.

Хотя вчера он не жаловался, так что Питер не стал ничего говорить.

Когда он развернулся и хотел уже закрыть за собой дверь, на кровати раздался шорох.

— Питер?

Питер повернул голову, заглядывая через плечо, и, увидев севшего в постели и свесившего с кровати ноги Квентина, вновь развернулся и опёрся о дверной косяк.

— Да, это я.

— Почему ты не спишь? — спросил Квентин. Вдруг его выражение лица переменилось, словно его осенило, и он нахмурился. — Кошмар?

Питер помотал головой.

— Наоборот, хороший сон. Просто… Мой организм не привык долго спать не просыпаясь.

— Понятно. Ты не собираешься снова спать?

— Не хочу, — ответил Питер, вновь помотав головой, и нерешительно прикусил губу. _Пан или пропал_. — Я боюсь.

Квентин нахмурился ещё больше, порываясь встать.

— Боишься?

Питер невесело фыркнул.

— Знаю, как это звучит: Человек-паук, Мститель боится, несмотря на то, что был в космосе и нос к носу сражался с Таносом, и…

— Эй, — оборвал его Квентин, подходя к нему и останавливаясь лишь в метре от него, его бледное лицо всё ещё было хмурым. — Ты имеешь полное право бояться, Питер. Бояться нормально. Я не говорю, что это неправильно. Я просто хочу узнать, чего ты боишься?

Питер отвёл взгляд, в защитном жесте скрестив руки на груди. Он чувствовал себя _открытым_ и _уязвимым_ , словно черепаха без панциря. Ему просто _не стоило_ говорить.

— Я боюсь, — тихо ответил он, пытаясь преодолеть страх показаться трусом. Когда он вновь посмотрел на Квентина, он заметил, что чистые глаза Квентина смотрят прямо в его, хоть в комнате и было темно и он практически ничего не видел. — Я боюсь, что не проснусь.

— Почему не проснёшься?

— Я могу задохнуться, как прошлой ночью, только в этот раз ты можешь меня не услышать.

Квентин широко распахнул глаза, на его лице отчётливо виднелся отпечаток осознания, и его рука инстинктивно потянулась к голому предплечью Питера. Она была большой и тёплой, пальцы легко обхватили его запястье.

— Но ты не задыхаешься. Сегодня же ты не задыхался, всё хорошо, верно?

— Всё хорошо.

Между ними повисла тишина, и на этот раз она не была неловкой. Она была приятной. Она была гармоничной и уютной, и Квентин осмелился погладить Питера по руке, унимая дрожь, которую тот даже не замечал. Нарушать эту тишину сейчас казалось неправильным.

Квентин вздохнул, и Питеру показалось, что он так себя успокаивал.

— Хочешь… Хочешь об этом поговорить? Или о чём-нибудь ещё? Что ты обычно делаешь, когда не можешь уснуть?

— Я-я смотрю фильмы, — пробормотал Питер, чувствуя себя чёртовым глупым ребёнком, но Квентин даже и не думал над ним смеяться.

— Тогда давай посмотрим фильм, — коротко искренне улыбнувшись, предложил он. Казалось, он правда уважал эти странные способы решения проблем Питера. Это было…

Это было хорошо. И довольно мило.

— Ты хочешь посмотреть фильм с восемнадцатилетним подростком? — на всякий случай переспросил Питер, удивлённо приподняв бровь. Квентин пожал плечами, явно смутившись от его недоверия.

— Ну конечно. Почему нет? Я тоже был восемнадцатилетним, нет? Я не собираюсь вести себя так, словно я лучше тебе потому, что старше.

Так они и оказались на диване в гостиной, заняв каждый свой угол и положив на колени подушки. Они уже включили _«Звёздный путь»_. Звук был довольно тихим, но не слишком, чтобы Квентину было слышно, и Питеру не пришлось долго ждать, чтобы снова начать клевать носом.

Квентин, напротив, был слишком увлечён фильмом, и, если честно, Питер этого не ожидал.

— Ты правда смотришь старые фильмы ради веселья? — спросил Квентин не сводя с экрана глаз. Питер пожал плечами, хоть и знал, что тот его не увидит.

— Да, просто… Они типа расслабляют. Научная фантастика вообще неплохо расслабляет.

— Вообще-то я не чувствовал никакого расслабления, пока читал твою книгу. Слишком много думал, — рассмеялся Квентин, и, чёрт, даже его смех мог успокаивать, если тот хотел. Питер легонько улыбнулся.

— Привыкнешь, если будешь больше читать такие книги.

— Может быть.

И снова тишина. Единственным источником звука в комнате были фильм и ровное сердцебиение Квентина, которое сейчас было отчётливо слышно. Питер сосредоточил всё своё внимание на нём, потому что это было легко, потому что он знал, что точно заснёт под этот ритм.

Так и вышло. Проваливаясь в сон, он услышал сбоку от себя какой-то шорох, но на этот раз Чуйка молчала, и он наконец-то почувствовал себя в _безопасности_.

***

Он проснулся, когда небо за окном уже стало чуть светлее, в объятиях тепла, которое окутывало его пышным одеялом. Оказалось, что это и в самом деле было одеяло, которое он с собой не брал, он был закутан в него, как младенец. Он сидел в той же позе, в которой уснул: прижав колени к груди и закинув голову на спинку дивана. Моргнув, он увидел всё так же сидящего рядом Квентина, который увлечённо смотрел в экран, скрестив на груди руки.

— Квентин? — пробормотал он, едва оставаясь в сознании, и заметил, как Квентин резко удивлённо на него взглянул. — Что ты делаешь?

— Фильм смотрю.

Питер посмотрел на экран и сонно заметил, что это уже не тот фильм, который они начинали смотреть.

— Это что, вторая часть?

— Да. Меня вдруг захватил сюжет. Ты не против, что я смотрю без тебя?

— Не-а. — Питер помотал головой и вновь взглянул на Квентина. Тот по-прежнему смотрел на него, прожигая своими голубыми глазами. — Но ты в курсе, что можешь уже идти спать?

Квентин молча кивнул, Питер мягко улыбнулся. Бек был _упрямой задницей_ , и это первое их сходство.

— Делай что хочешь, — ответил Питер, но в его голосе не было ни капли раздражения, и Квентин коротко улыбнулся ему, возвращаясь к просмотру фильма.

Питер даже не заметил, как инстинктивно начал прислушиваться к его сердцебиению, которое в какой-то мере действовало на него, как колыбельная.

Он уснул в считанные секунды.


	9. Буря внутри

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you go - Lewis Capaldi

Пробуждение от звуков тихого посапывания и ровного дыхания было чем-то, мягко говоря, новеньким для Питера, но почему-то он чувствовал, что так… _правильно_.

Стоило ему только открыть глаза, как его тут же ослепили лучи солнца, проникающие сквозь толстые стёкла окон, и он прищурился, осматриваясь. Первое, что Питер заметил, — это поза, в которой он находился: он больше не прижимал колени к груди, а лежал вытянув ноги, и, чуть опустив взгляд, он увидел, что его стопы зажаты между спиной Бека и спинкой дивана. Было _тепло_ , и когда он сосредоточился на этом ощущении, то почувствовал слабые движения Бека, сопровождаемые глубокими вдохами.

Питеру не хотелось это признавать, но было что-то успокаивающее в таких вот простых прикосновениях к другому человеку. И, на удивление, ему не было неловко, нет, он чувствовал себя довольно спокойно. Он всё так же был закутан в одеяло, чуть оголявшее лодыжки из-за того, что Питер сильно прижимал его к груди, а его голова покоилась на подушке, которой тоже не было, когда он засыпал. В глубине души он понимал, что это всё сделал Бек, и при этой мысли внутри него разлилось приятное тепло, как бы он ни пытался от него отмахнуться.

Квентин, в свою очередь, по-прежнему сидел в той же самой позе, что и ночью, но с одной лишь разницей: он закинул ноги на журнальный столик, — по всей видимости, так было гораздо удобнее. Его руки были сложены на груди, а голова запрокинута на спинку дивана, казалось, он утопал в толстовке, погружённый в глубокий сон, его дыхание время от времени прерывал низкий храп. Сердце Квентина билось громко и ровно, и хотя этот чистый звук напомнил Питеру сердцебиение Тони, резко оборвавшееся в одну секунду, он вдруг почувствовал непреодолимое желание подстроиться под этот ритм.

Было так уютно, так тепло и мягко, а главное _спокойно_ , что Питер даже не стал пытаться будить Квентина. Он просто закрыл глаза и спрятал руки от холодного воздуха, разгуливающего по квартире, под одеялом, долго-долго облегчённо выдохнув.

Ему снова ничего не снилось, его окутали тьма и тишина, а, проснувшись, Питер почувствовал себя хорошо отдохнувшим, и причина тому казалась ему немного уничижительной. Присутствие кого-то рядом, столь близкого и _реального_ , тепло и сердцебиение, всепоглощающее ощущение _безопасности_ , обволакивавшее Питера и не отпускавшее до момента, пока он не заснул, — это всё точно не было чем-то неправильным и плохим.

Проблема в том, что этим человеком был _Бек_ … ведь это _он_ дарил Питеру эти ощущения. Из-за _него_ тот чувствовал себя защищённым, чувствовал, что о нём заботятся, и _он_ помогал ему развеяться и отбросить все тревоги, чтобы ничто не мешало ему спокойно спать. Осознание этого отдалось вспышкой стыда, которая жгла и впивалась Питеру в грудь, потому что это явно не то, чего хотел бы Тони. Он хотел бы, чтобы Питеру _ничего не угрожало_ и чтобы тот ни о чём не беспокоился.

Ведь с Беком он _не_ был в безопасности, верно?

Череду его мыслей нарушила резкая дрожь, пробежавшая по телу Квентина, его сердцебиение и дыхание участились. Видимо, он просыпался — наконец-то, — потому что, судя по часам, висевшим в гостиной, было уже за девять, а Питер _не_ привык вставать позже семи.

И тут его озарило: _Бек просыпался_. И чёрта с два Питер даст ему понять, как удобно ему было спать с ним рядом.

Он как можно осторожнее подтянул ноги к груди и свесил их с дивана. Одеяло громко зашуршало, но недостаточно, чтобы разбудить Квентина, поэтому Питер встал и, небрежно сбросив с себя тёплую ткань, отправился на кухню. Только там, опершись о холодильник и схватившись за грудь, он понял, как неистово и тревожно бьётся его сердце.

 _«Чёрт, так тупо»_ , — подумал он и сделал глубокий вдох, взглянув на затылок Квентина. Его волосы были всклокочены ещё больше, чем когда он проснулся в прошлый раз, и ему явно не помешал бы визит к парикмахеру, но, эй, Питер пока не собирался отпускать его шататься по улицам. Может, он мог сам постричь Квентина: рука у него твёрдая, и, если начистоту, он вряд ли бы ухудшил ситуацию.

Квентин снова заворочался, просыпаясь и пугая Питера. Тот отвернулся, чтобы поставить чайник на плиту, — сердце всё ещё заполошно стучало, — и тихо фыркнул, нахмурившись. Его жизнь превратилась в грёбаный цирк меньше чем за четыре дня, и Питеру казалось, что если бы его сейчас смог увидеть Тони — боже, _пожалуйста_ , нет, — то тот точно устроил бы ему взбучку.

Пока закипала вода, Питер готовил завтрак, который в этот раз он не хотел ограничивать только хлопьями с молоком. Он умирал от голода, и хотя мысль о еде всё ещё вызывала у него дискомфорт, его живот буквально рычал, и он понимал, что ему _действительно_ надо съесть что-то более питательное. Тем более Квентин тоже ещё был слаб от ранений, пусть те и заживали на нём довольно-таки быстро, и он должен был есть что-то кроме сахара и «пустых» углеводов.

Закончив с приготовлением яичницы и бутербродов, Питер обернулся и увидел, как Квентин, громко зевая, лениво потягивается. Тот немного удивился, не увидев Питера рядом с собой, но стоило ему повернуть голову и встретиться с ним взглядом, как его замешательство сменилось мягкой улыбкой, от которой в уголках глаз собрались морщинки.

— Привет, — хрипло сказал он, но его голос звучал не так резко и грубо, как тогда в Европе. — Давно встал?

Питер пожал плечами, раскладывая яичницу по тарелкам.

— Минут десять назад.

Квентин ответил тихим «хм», поднимаясь и снова потягиваясь. Питер услышал, как хрустнули его позвонки, и весело улыбнулся, увидев скорчившего рожу Квентина.

— Как спалось?

Питер вновь перевёл взгляд со сковородки на Квентина. Тот стоял посреди комнаты в ожидании ответа, и он неловко кашлянул.

— Неплохо. Ничего не снилось, вот.

Квентин кивнул, черты его лица разгладились, и Питер в очередной раз заметил, что тот совсем не похож на Квентина Бека, которого он узнал в Европе.

— Это хорошо.

— Да.

Обсуждать с Квентином прошлую ночь было трудновато. Они оба понимали, что Питер _вообще_ уснул второй раз благодаря Квентину, не говоря уже о том, как хорошо ему спалось, но признать это вслух было неловко. По крайней мере, самому Питеру, так как ему казалось, что этим он лишь потешит самолюбие Квентина.

А его самоуверенности ему и так хватало с лихвой — нет уж, увольте.

Позавтракали они неожиданно быстро, и когда Питер домыл посуду, Квентин уже переоделся в джинсы и футболку с Фазмой. Тут Питер задумался, не пора ли дать ему новые вещи, но кое-что его отвлекло.

— Как рана? — осторожно спросил он, наблюдая за выражением лица Квентина, пока тот садился на диван. Тот ни разу не поморщился и никак не выказал боли, но лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть. Квентин вскинулся, на мгновение перестав складывать сброшенное Питером одеяло.

— Не болит, — спустя секунду нерешительно ответил он, явно прислушившись к ощущениям. Он переключил внимание с одеяла на Питера. — Когда шевелюсь, ещё ноет, но уже не так сильно.

— Должно быть, воспаление спало. Бинты, наверное, надо сменить, — напомнил ему Питер и прикусил губу, положив кухонное полотенце на тумбу. — Хочешь, я сменю, или…

— Я сам. Я-то всё-таки взрослый человек, а?

***

Так через полчаса или даже чуть больше Питер остался в гостиной один. Он сидел на краю журнального столика и нервно покачивал ногой туда-сюда. Он прислушивался к звукам, доносящимся из ванной, пытаясь понять, есть ли о чём ему беспокоиться или нет, не скрыта ли в них боль, но понял, что не может сосредоточиться.

Его мысли кружили вокруг костюма Человека-паука, осторожно сложенного и спрятанного в одном из шкафов Мэй, и ЭДИТ, лежащей сверху. Он давно уже не выходил на патрули — в последний раз это было во вторник ночью перед приходом Бека — и задумался, не начали ли люди беспокоиться. Такое происходило каждый раз, когда Человек-паук три раза кряду не появлялся в городе (Твиттер тогда буквально взрывался постами и комментариями), и он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что он был не против.

Он был против, очень даже. Его цель заключалась не в том, чтобы взволновать людей и уж тем более не из-за него самого. Он хотел _защищать_ их, а не обременять ещё больше.

Он накручивал себя, это он понимал, как отлично понимал и то, что ему не стоит об этом задумываться. Из-за этих мыслей в его жизни появлялось больше проблем, чем тех было в реальности. _«Нахрен всё»_ , — подумал он и быстро прокрался в комнату Мэй.

Надевать костюм было так по-родному, что Питеру тут же стало легче, он чувствовал себя по-настоящему нужным. Он пока не стал надевать маску и зажал её в левой руке, правой пряча очки в один из маленьких потайных карманов сзади. Питер вспомнил, как в старой экипировке ему некуда было положить свои мелкие вещи, и его это так раздражало, что первым делом при создании нового костюма он решил сделать карманы. Конечно, придумывать, где их прятать и как они должны функционировать, было адово, но, минуточку, он же очень даже неплох в мышлении, верно? Он справился.

Глаза Квентина широко распахнулись, когда Питер скользнул в ванную. Бинты тут же были забыты.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Собираюсь на патрулирование, — просто ответил Питер и мельком оглядел живот Квентина. Рана выглядела неплохо, не красная и не воспалённая, а швы казались крепкими на вид. Очевидно, организм Квентина был довольно сильным даже после того, что произошло в Англии, раз он так быстро восстановился и ему не пришлось обращаться к врачам. — Оставляю тебя, потому что у меня есть дела поважнее, чем смотреть, как взрослый мужик просто лежит на диване, надеюсь, ты не натворишь глупостей. Ты же знаешь, я позвоню Фьюри, а он не будет с тобой церемониться, как я.

Квентин вскинул руки, как бы принимая поражение, на его губах играла весёлая улыбка.

— Я ничего не натворю, обещаю. Твоей тётушки достаточно. Незачем беспокоить ещё и Фьюри.

Питер кивнул, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не улыбнуться в ответ. Ему сейчас вообще улыбки и радость ни к чему: ему нужно запугать Квентина, ясно?

— Не знаю, когда вернусь. Я планировал сделать обход, как обычно, по кварталу и ещё нескольким улицам поблизости, но не знаю, может, нарвусь ещё на какое-нибудь дерьмо по дороге.

— Не спеши. Я всё равно с этим никуда не денусь. — Квентин кивком головы указал на рану и пожал плечами. — Твоя тётя не собирается приходить? Стоит мне прятаться?

Ладно, тут Питер уже _не_ мог сдержать улыбки.

— Она ничего мне не говорила, обычно она предупреждает, когда собирается прийти. Но если что, кроме меня, только у неё есть ключи, поэтому если услышишь, как открывают замок, то беги прячься.

— Слушаюсь, — ответил Квентин, растянув губы в ответной улыбке. Питер окинул взглядом лежащую на плитке у ног Квентина аптечку, ещё раз осмотрел рану и его лицо. Он крепче сжал маску в руках.

— Я пошёл. Просто… Пожалуйста, не дури и не беси Мэй. Можешь посмотреть фильмы. Увидимся.

На этом он вернулся в комнату Мэй и вылез из окна, закрыв его за собой. Воздух был свежим, не слишком холодным, но и не особо тёплым, хотя для костюма это была не помеха. Питер сделал глубокий вдох и на пробу выстрелил паутиной, прежде чем оттолкнуться от стены дома.

Это было как глоток свежего воздуха — легко прыгать от здания к зданию, как раньше, и Питер понял, что очень по этому скучал. Ему недоставало этого ощущения _свободы_ , независимости, которые ему дарили полёты над Квинсом, резких порывов ветра, ударяющегося о ткань костюма, и улыбок, которые вызывало его появление, на лицах людей. Кто-то махал ему рукой, и Питер не мог удержаться и не помахать в ответ; может, он и не любил столпотворения людей, но, честно, он не мог спокойно жить не проверяя, все ли люди в безопасности. Это с недавних пор перестало быть его обязанностью, это стало чем-то вроде хобби. Так он чувствовал себя нужным.

Так он чувствовал себя _живым_.

Он пролетел не останавливаясь мимо нового граффити с Железным человеком — так, бросил беглый взгляд на яркие цвета и чёткие линии и завернул за угол. Мысль о том, чтобы спуститься и полюбоваться рисунком, казалась ему неправильной и утомительной, он знал, что всё закончится тем, что он снова будет готов расплакаться. Но сегодня у него всё было так хорошо, что он хотел в кои-то веки насладиться этим замечательным днём.

Первые два часа с небольшим всё шло как по маслу: он направлялся дальше, вглубь Квинса, в основном просто снуя от одного здания к другому и не останавливаясь, но как только он увидел маленькую светловолосую девочку в крошечной футболке с изображением Человека-паука, машущую ему со стороны дороги, он почувствовал какой-то укол в сердце. Он осторожно опустился рядом с ней, чтобы не задеть её, и выпрямился.

— Привет! — сказал он как можно более весело и помахал рукой, улыбнувшись тому, как девочка раскрыла от удивления рот. Её отец стоял в таком же шоке, он выпустил её ладонь из своей, потому что, стоило только Питеру опустить руку, как девочка тут же бросилась к нему. Её тонкие ручки обхватили его ноги с такой силой, что Питер от неожиданности тихонько охнул.

— Простите за дочь, — сказал отец, придя в себя, и поспешил присесть рядом с девочкой на корточки. Он извиняющеся улыбнулся Питеру. — Лилли просто очень любит вас.

— И я хочу стать Человеком-пауком, когда вырасту! — воскликнула Лилли глядя на Питера снизу вверх. Улыбка Питера дрогнула, в его груди что-то болезненно сжалось.

— Не извиняйтесь, она ничего плохо не сделала, — ответил он, взглянув на мужчину, и тоже опустился на корточки. Людям было неудобно проходить мимо них, потому что они заняли большую часть тротуара, но почти никто не жаловался. Питер услышал, как кое-где щёлкает затвор камеры, — Твиттер точно оживёт и оповестит весь мир о его возвращении.

Он посмотрел на Лили, её счастливая улыбка едва его не ослепила.

— Уверен, ты будешь прекрасным Человеком-пауком, Лилли. Сколько тебе лет?

— Шесть! — гордо ответила она, приосанившись и подняв голову. — Через неделю будет семь!

— Тогда заранее с днём рождения, — поздравил её Питер, широко-широко улыбнувшись. Когда он снова взглянул на мужчину, внутри него снова появилось какое-то колкое ощущение, но теперь он понял, что это могло быть.

Он просто… Он скучал по Тони. Очень. Прошла, казалось, целая вечность с тех пор, как он в последний раз смотрел на Тони так же, как Лилли — на своего отца, и это было несправедливо.

— Лилли, можешь показать мистеру Человеку-пауку свой рисунок…

Тут его Чуйка дала о себе знать. Сначала это был мягкий укол, и Питер подумал, что у него достаточно времени, чтобы осмотреться, но потом его шестое чувство отозвалось громким воплем в голове, и единственное, о чём он успел подумать, — это Лилли.

Он схватил её, прижав к груди и развернувшись, чтобы оттащить за собой и её испуганного отца, и отскочил с ними к стене. Он посадил до ужаса перепуганную Лилли, которая уже начала плакать, мужчине на колени, как в то же время воздух прорезал звук выстрела неподалёку.

А затем началась паника.

Люди метались взад и вперёд, крича, толкая друг друга, топая подошвами тяжёлых сапогов и стуча каблуками, и Питеру, если честно, пришлось немного подождать, чтобы отойти от первоначального шока и определить, откуда стреляли. Когда он нашел источник — маленький магазинчик за углом, чья стеклянная витрина была разбита, а владелец, стоявший за прилавком, в панике оглядывался по сторонам, — раздался ещё один выстрел, отразившись от стен гулким эхом, и Питер увидел его.

Это был всего один парень, на нём даже не было маски. Он стоял посреди магазина, его лицо раскраснелось, а на фоне потной кожи отчётливо виднелись тёмные вены, на этот раз его пистолет был направлен на владельца ларька. Питер знал, что если он выстрелит, то мужчина умрёт.

Он действовал на инстинктах.

Он выстрелил паутиной в пистолет, прилепив его к руке преступника и не давая ему нажать на спусковой крючок, и влетел в ларёк. Он снова выстрелил — на этот раз в ноги парня, крепко обматывая их паутиной. Всё было хорошо.

До поры до времени. Первой порции паутины было недостаточно, и преступник выстрелил — пуля пролетела всего в нескольких сантиметрах от головы Питера. Тут его и застигли врасплох воспоминания.

_Рука сжала запястье Бека, тот уставился на него в полнейшем шоке. Слух резанул выстрел. По его лицу потекла кровь. Ломота. Красные глаза. Вина, злость, сожаление._

_— Больше меня не обманешь._

Следующее, что он вспомнил, придя в себя, — это заплаканный владелец магазина, обнимающий его, что-то сбивчиво говорящий сквозь всхлипывания о том, что он в долгу у Питера за то, что тот спас ему жизнь, и настойчиво протягивающий ему конфеты в знак благодарности, потому что больше ему нечего дать. Питер на автомате поднял руки и обхватил ими плечи мужчины, даже не до конца осознавая, что полиция уже прибыла на место и теперь осматривала место преступления.

— Мне так жаль, что тебе пришлось это увидеть, парень, — прошептал ему на ухо продавец, и это привело Питера в чувства. Он осторожно отстранился от дрожащего мужчины и посмотрел на него.

— Это моя работа, сэр. Я привык, — ответил он и слабо улыбнулся, хоть и понимал, что тот не увидит его улыбки под маской. Но всё же это придало ему хоть немного сил. Так он чувствовал, что может хотя бы _притвориться_ вменяемым.

Потому что он абсолютно точно был _не_ в себе. Пока он добирался до дома, его трясло, мозг был как в тумане от адреналина, и как бы сильно ему ни хотелось, он не мог просто остановиться на крыше и отдышаться. _Не мог_. Солнце ярко светило, практически ослепляя его, и лишь благодаря Чуйке он не врезался ни в одно из зданий.

Боже, какой же он неудачник.

Когда он добрался к комнате Мэй, он уже почти ничего не видел из-за застилавших глаза слёз. Он кое-как перебрался через окно, затем в гостиную держа маску в руках. Квентин всё так же лежал на диване, его волосы _как обычно_ были _растрёпаны_ , на нём была футболка Питера, а в руках — его дурацкая книга.

Он не был похож на того Бека, которого он встретил в Европе, не с этим обеспокоенным выражением лица и сильными руками, обхватывающими его подрагивающее тело, не с этой нежностью, не с этим тихим голосом и словами, которыми он пытался его успокоить. Это _был_ Квентин Бек и в то же время _не тот_ Квентин Бек, которого знал Питер, и это было _слишком_.

Питер забыл, как дышать, он ничего не мог расслышать, и хотя он отчаянно хотел оставаться в сознании, чтобы _слушать_ Квентина, зная, что это единственное, что может облегчить его панику, что может помочь ему _дышать_ , он не мог.

Последнее, что он почувствовал, — это не жжение в лёгких, нет. Это было тепло рук Квентина, обхватывающих его лицо, и, честно, это было не так уж плохо. Он хотел, чтобы это ощущение никуда не пропадало.

Его Чуйка не подала и голоса, когда он вдруг отключился и всё вокруг потемнело.


	10. Между двух огней

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes & no - XYLO.

_— Как думаешь, надеть розовый или жёлтый галстук? Морган любит розовый, но Пеппер наденет пастельное жёлтое платье, и я не знаю, какой лучше подходит._

_— Может, вот этот, полосатый? Который пастельный?_

_— Тот, что Пеппер подарила мне на прошлое Рождество? Не-а, он слишком широкий для этой рубашки._

_— Но он бы хорошо подошёл им обеим._

_Тони строго взглянул на него, подбоченившись и поджав губы. Его волосы были идеально уложены, седоватая бородка свежеподстрижена, а кремовая рубашка аккуратно заправлена в тёмно-синие штаны. Питер знал, что Тони стоило огромных усилий не скрестить на груди руки в своей обычной манере: рубашка бы помялась, а бесконечная глажка за этот вечер ему уже надоела._

_— Он слишком широкий, — простонал Тони, доставая галстук из ящика. Он был аккуратно свёрнут и прихвачен тонкой кожаной ленточкой, и, когда Тони развернул его, Питер задумчиво прикусил губу._

_Что ж, да, галстук был слишком широк, но если Тони застегнёт пиджак на все пуговицы, то это будет не очень-то и заметно. Загвоздка в том, что Тони никогда не застёгивал пиджаки, если только ему не приказывала это сделать Пеппер, поэтому они вернулись к выбору между двумя галстуками разных цветов._

_— Может, жёлтый? — предложил Питер, указав взглядом на лежащий на его коленях галстук. — Вы можете положить в карман розовый платок, чтобы у вас был и цвет Морган._

_Тони широко распахнул глаза и радостно улыбнулся, схватив жёлтый галстук и потрепав Питера по волосам._

_— Ты гений, малыш! Им точно понравится._

_Питер слегка растянул губы в улыбке, гордый собой, и принялся сворачивать лежащий на коленях оказавшийся ненужным галстук. Почти закончив завязывать обёрнутую вокруг него ленточку, он поднял на Тони взгляд — тот смотрел на него сквозь зеркало. Он был повёрнут к Питеру спиной и держал обеими руками галстук, сведя брови к переносице._

_— Всё в порядке, Питер? — спросил он с беспокойством в голосе. Питер недоуменно нахмурился, и что-то неприятно сжалось в его груди._

_— Всё хорошо, а что такое? Что-то не так?_

_Тони развернулся на пятках и подошёл к Питеру, остановившись в нескольких шагах от него. Жёлтый галстук, надетый ему на шею, тут же оказался забыт. Его глаза, казалось, влажно поблёскивали, а руки дрожали, и он сунул их в карманы брюк._

_— Ты же знаешь, что я горжусь тобой, Питер? И всегда гордился и буду гордиться? — нерешительно спросил он не сводя с Питера глаз. Это, мягко говоря, немного его встревожило._

_Питер медленно кивнул, нахмурившись ещё больше._

_— Да, Тони. З-знаю. Но что…_

_— Тебе пора, — оборвал его Тони, тяжело-тяжело вздохнув. — Кажется, тебя ждут._

_Он ничего не понял. Питер совершенно ничего не понял и встал, готовый податься вперёд, обнять Тони и сказать ему, что он не хочет никуда идти и что его никто не ждёт, и…_

Он почувствовал, как его ладонь сжали чьи-то крепкие пальцы, от которых по всему телу до самого сердца разошлось тепло, и у слышал прерывистое дыхание прямо над ухом. Он снова был замотан в одеяло… нет, не одеяло, это были простыни, он лежал в своей мягкой постели, и всё вокруг пахло как-то по-другому. Дыхание прервалось долгим-долгим вздохом, и когда Питер скосил взгляд вбок, он увидел сидящего на полу Квентина. Тот лежал грудью на его кровати, его веки были опущены, но белки под ними неистово двигались, голова Квентина покоилась на его плече.

Питер ошарашенно моргнул, отходя от увиденного и ото сна, и почувствовал, как по его щеке скатилась слеза. Судя по тому, каким мокрым было его лицо, она была далеко не первой. _Просто прекрасно, плакса._ На нём по-прежнему был его супергеройский костюм, и, честно говоря, это была не самая удобная одежда для сна. Ткань, прилипшая к спине, негромко скрипнула, когда он немного пошевелился, чтобы сменить позу, и Квентин тут же вскинул голову, услышав этот звук.

— Питер? — шепнул он, глядя немного стеклянными глазами в глаза Питера. Пальцы сильнее сжали его ладонь, и Питер слегка поморщился. Это из-за того, что Квентин _слишком сильный_ , ясно? С нервами у него всё _хорошо_.

Питер кивнул, не зная, что вообще говорить. Квентин выглядел потрясённым ещё больше, чем он, и это было… Странно. У него, чёрт возьми, не было ни единого повода, чтобы беспокоиться.

Однако он беспокоился, не так ли? Он беспокоился за него с самого первого дня пребывания здесь.

— Я не знал, что делать, — признался Квентин, отведя взгляд в стену. — Ты пришёл и совсем меня не слышал. Я пытался помочь тебе, но ты не слышал, а потом ты потерял сознание, и я подумал, что ты ранен и…

— Бек? — сразу же прервал его Питер, почувствовав дрожь в пальцах, которые сжимали его ладонь. — Всё хорошо, ладно? Я здесь, со мной всё хорошо.

Квентин кивнул, но по его взгляду было ясно, что слова Питера его нисколько не убедили.

— Такое бывало раньше?

Питер нахмурился, услышав этот вопрос. Он не один раз терял сознание: от кровопотери, от истощения. Один или два раза он даже отключался от шока, когда получал огромное количество ранений (и этим уж точно нельзя было кому-либо похвастаться, да), но сейчас он задумался по-настоящему и понял, что всё это время он терял сознание из-за физической боли. _Сегодня был явно другой случай_.

— Нет, — спустя секунду признался он и опустил взгляд на Фазму на футболке Квентина. Там, где был изображён её шлем, ткань была смята, а в районе левого глаза красовалось неотстиравшееся пятно от кофе, и смотреть на него было гораздо легче, чем на Квентина. Он увидел, как грудь Квентина тяжело опустилась, когда он вздохнул.

— Зови меня Квентином, ладно, — пробормотал тот, тут же приковав к себе внимание Питера. Его шея хрустнула от резкого движения, словно ему влепили пощёчину, но лёгкая улыбка Квентина отвлекла его от боли.

— Что?

— Не понимаю, почему ты зовёшь меня по фамилии. Я же не намного тебя старше.

— И даже больше не Мистерио? — фыркнул Питер, неприятное ощущение в груди стало медленно пропадать. Он закрыл глаза и коротко улыбнулся, чувствуя, как пальцы Квентина наконец расслабились и перестали с силой стискивать его руку.

— Больше не Мистерио. Ты убил его на том мосту.

Питер легонько покачал головой. Бек был невыносим со своими поэтическими метафорами и дрянными попытками говорить, как истинный мудрец. Эй, даже если временами они _имели успех_ , всё равно это было дерьмово. Однако приятно было слышать, что он больше не Мистерио и что он признал это сам.

И словно прочитав его мысли, Квентин медленно и шумно выдохнул, поглаживая большим пальцем руку Питера.

— Можешь быть уверен, он не вернётся.

***

Было около пяти часов вечера, когда Питер выбрался из постели, переоделся в штаны и первую попавшуюся футболку и вышел на кухню. В нос сразу ударил аромат свежезаваренного чая, который ждал его на кухонной тумбе, и Питер растянул губы в лёгкой улыбке.

— Я чай не пью, — сказал Квентин, опершись локтями о тумбу и перегнувшись через неё так, что ему была видна часть гостиной. — Поэтому понятия не имею, как готовить его так, чтобы он был… вкусным. Надеюсь, моя импровизация тебя не убьёт.

Питер на это лишь отмахнулся, взяв в руки кружку и втянув носом освежающий аромат своего любимого Эрл Грея.

— Вряд ли ты его испортил. Если и так, то ты всегда можешь научиться. Дело мастера боится.

Краем глаза он заметил, как на лице Квентина расцвела улыбка.

— Наверное, если мне придётся здесь остаться, я и впрямь смогу научиться чему-нибудь полезному.

— Не буду врать, было бы здорово, если бы ты готовил вместо меня. Я делаю это постоянно.

— Воу-воу, погоди, ковбой. Мы же не хотим, чтобы ты отравился, потому что я даже яйца варить не умею.

Питер фыркнул в ответ, вскинув брови и смерив Квентина взглядом.

— Только не говори, что не умеешь готовить. Вообще.

Квентин отвёл глаза, вдруг заинтересовавшись фактурой окрашенной стены.

— У меня просто бывают с этим проблемы, иногда.

— То есть ты чёртов технический гений и не умеешь готовить? Ты понимаешь, как смешно это звучит?

— Ну не все же рождаются Гордонами Рамзи, да? Готовка меня не любит, и у нас с ней это взаимно. Всё просто.

Питер пытался сдержать рвущийся наружу смех, _правда_ пытался, но вся эта ситуация была настолько забавной и невероятной, что он всё-таки захохотал — впервые за несколько недель. И прежде чем он успел успокоиться и взять себя в руки, Квентин уставился на него так, словно увидел призрака.

— Что? — выдавил Питер, потянувшись рукой к лицу, чтобы вытереть выступившие от смеха слёзы. Квентин легонько пожал плечами, и что-то в выражении его лица изменилось, стало мягче. Он нежно улыбнулся, как улыбался ему утром, это был совсем другой человек, не имевший ничего общего с Мистерио, и, _боже_ , Питер уже вообще не понимал, какой он на самом деле.

— Ты задираешь меня, потому что я не умею готовить?

Что ж, этого он не ожидал услышать от Квентина. Чёрт, он не знал, что его так развеселило, но это было здорово, снова смеяться, словно в последний раз, словно мир, в котором он живёт, не до конца прогнил, было здорово.

— Ты это заслужил, бесталанная рыбёшка.

— _Рыбёшка_ , серьёзно? Это всё, на что ты способен?

— Ну, не я же ходил с аквариумом на голове, а? Не говори, что ты создал его ради образа.

Квентина эти слова как будто и впрямь задели за живое. Он в драматичном жесте приложил руку к груди, и Питер покачал головой, хихикая. Видимо, Бек был такой же шикарной королевой драмы, как он с Мэй.

— Ты сомневаешься в моём _вкусе_?

— Лучше спроси, что в тебе _не_ вызывает у меня сомнений.

Этот ответ, казалось, заставил Квентина замолчать. Его глаза широко распахнулись, а губ коснулась задорная улыбка. Квентин в притворном шоке уронил руки.

— Чёрт, я был прав, — сказал он, медленно качая головой и не сводя с Питера пристального взгляда голубых глаз. Питер заинтересованно вскинул брови.

— По поводу?

— Ты просто нечто, малыш.

Питер потупился, вперившись взглядом в тёмную жидкость, плещущуюся у него в кружке. Он почувствовал, как короткие волоски у него на затылке встали дыбом, а шею начало совсем немного припекать от прилившей к ней крови, которая румянцем разлилась и по щекам. Боже, он действительно смутился из-за этого? Это даже комплиментом можно было назвать с трудом.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он на всякий случай.

_На какой такой случай? На случай, если он с тобой флиртует? Тебе бы начать думать головой, потому что он для тебя плохой вариант._

— Пожалуйста, — тут же отозвался Квентин и чересчур нежно улыбнулся. Питер снова уставился в кружку, перенеся вес тела с одной ноги на другую.

Неужто он уже перенял привычки Бека?

Квентин прочистил горло.

— Не уверен, что сейчас подходящий момент, хотя для этого вряд ли вообще есть подходящий момент, но… Я всё же рискну, — пробормотал он, и Питер нахмурился. — Что произошло? Ну, до того, как ты вернулся домой, я имею в виду.

Питер тяжело вздохнул, чувствуя, как от этого вопроса в его теле растекается пробирающая до костей усталость.

— Может, лучше сядем?

— Конечно.

Они заняли свои привычные места на диване: Питер в одном углу, Квентин — в другом, и хотя в воздухе по-прежнему витало молчаливое беспокойство, что-то всё-таки изменилось. В этот раз они сели ближе друг к другу, колени Питера коснулись бёдер Квентина, когда он подобрал ноги под себя. Кружка с горячим чаем хорошо согрела его, и он расслабленно откинулся на подушки, отбросив в сторону одеяло, но ему ещё нужно было немного времени, чтобы собраться с духом перед разговором. Квентин, кажется, был не против.

— В одном магазине была перестрелка. Ну, не прям перестрелка, просто один парень пытался застрелить владельца магазина и пару раз пальнул по стенам и окнам. Я пытался его связать паутиной, но промахнулся, и он… он прицелился мне в голову, — объяснил Питер, чувствуя, как горло сжимается от неприятных воспоминаний. Он сжал кружку до побеления костяшек. — И с этого момента всё пошло наперекосяк. Я как будто вернулся на тот мост, где был ты с тем пистолетом, а когда я пришёл домой и увидел, что ты лежишь у меня в квартире…

— Ты решил, что я сделаю это снова? — спросил Квентин, и, чёрт, в его голосе было столько беспокойства. Питер помотал головой.

— Я просто подумал, что… Я ничего не понимаю. До сих пор, — ответил он, посмотрев Квентину прямо в глаза. — Просто ты не _похож_ на того себя, который был в Европе, но ты по-прежнему _ты_ и в то же время не Квентин Бек, который пытался убить меня в Лондоне, и… Это слишком.

Квентин задумчиво кивнул.

— То есть не Квентин Бек, который пытался убить тебя в Лондоне…

— Ты добрый, — нетерпеливо перебил его Питер и разозлился на самого себя. _Он такой дурак_. — Ты добр ко мне и, кажется, заботишься обо мне иногда? И, чёрт, ты стесняешься. Мистерио _не стесняется_ , а ты — да, и я этого не понимаю. Что, чёрт возьми, изменилось?

Квентин в ответ на это пожал плечами, резко отведя взгляд. Он обеспокоенно прикусил нижнюю губу, нахмурившись, Питер ждал. Ему некуда было спешить.

— Я бы объяснил, Питер, но, боюсь, я и сам не знаю ответа на этот вопрос.

— _Чушь._ Знаешь. Почему ты мне помогаешь, хотя учитывая всё, что у нас с тобой было, ты должен вести себя совсем по-другому? Почему ты добрый? Почему, мать твою, ты обо мне _заботишься_?

Он ещё больше нахмурился, ярость, кипевшая внутри него всё это время, теперь резко обрушилась на Квентина. Он хотел услышать ответ на свой вопрос. У него были все права на то, чтобы требовать объяснений: это его дом и его жизнь. Если его снова пытаются одурачить, то он хотел бы это узнать сразу.

Квентин робко на него посмотрел. В его глазах было какое-то новое выражение, снова что-то загадочное, и Питеру уже осточертели его игры. Он был готов вновь взорваться, накричать на него, _ударить_ , если тот так ничего ему не объяснит.

Он _устал_ от того, что его жизнь такая чертовски сложная. Ему хотелось, чтобы хоть что-то в ней было просто, хотя бы раз.

— Питер, послушай, — вздохнул Квентин, сжав переносицу пальцами. Его голос звучал так же устало. — Я не знаю, что изменилось с тех пор. Я даже не знаю, что изменилось с того дня, когда я пришёл к тебе сюда. Я просто не хочу, чтобы тебе снова было больно, понимаешь? Не заставляй меня задумываться над этим больше.

Питеру этого было достаточно, правда. Он бы солгал, скажи он, что первый ответ его не шокировал, но ему хотелось узнать больше. Ему было _необходимо_ узнать больше.

Это единственное, что он заслуживал. Правду.

— Если ты снова задумал какую-то игру, просто скажи. Это сэкономит нам время и силы на борьбу друг с другом.

— Я ничего не задумал, — зло выплюнул Квентин, вдруг вскинув на Питера серьёзный взгляд. — Я думал, я давно дал это ясно понять.

— Тогда _чего_ ты хочешь? — спросил Питер, и Квентин, кажется, уловил безграничную усталость в его голосе, судя по тому, как опустились его плечи, а в его взгляде мелькнула… вина?

Он сделал глубокий-глубокий вдох, и его обычно яркие глаза потускнели.

— Я пока не знаю. Единственное, что я знаю, это то, что я хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности. И мне жаль, что из-за меня ты чувствуешь себя вот так.

Питер молча кивнул, притворившись, что с ним всё в порядке. С ним всё было хорошо, правда.

Его руки тряслись, он попытался сжать кружку крепче, чтобы успокоиться, но у него ничего не вышло. Он почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от его лица, а дыхание снова спёрло.

Ладно, может, он был не в порядке.

Потому что Квентин-мать-его- _Мистерио_ -Бек только что признал, что он заботится о нём, и Питер не знал, как на это реагировать. Он решил не обращать внимание на весёлость, расцветшую в его груди, и сглотнул вставший поперёк горла ком.

А затем раздался звонок. Питер мельком взглянул на Квентина и на телефон, лежащий на журнальном столике. На экране высветились имя Мэй и её селфи, которое она сделала в Европе и разослала ему везде, где только можно, и стоило Питеру услышать её радостный голос, у него внутри разлилось приятное тепло.

— Привет, милый! Как твои дела? Я видела посты в Твиттере, ты в порядке?

— Да, Мэй. — Он кивнул, хоть и прекрасно понимал, что Мэй его не увидит. — Я в порядке, — ответил он, метнув взгляд в Квентина, который по-прежнему нервно покусывал губу.

— Я рада. И я так горжусь тобой, Питер! Не только за то, что остановил того мужчину, но и за то, что переборол себя и вышел на улицу.

Питер улыбнулся, на мгновение прикрыв глаза. Эти слова было очень приятно слышать. Как бы эгоистично это ни звучало, иногда ему хотелось, чтобы его похвалили. Это помогало ему идти дальше. Он открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Мэй его опередила:

— Я зайду к тебе через час с Хэппи, ты не против? Я просто хотела предупредить, а то вдруг ты будешь в душе.

_Замечательно. Опять. Только этого ему не хватало. Разъярённого Хэппи Хогана._

— Не против, — солгал он и вздохнул.

— О, прекрасно, мы скоро будем! Люблю тебя, милый.

— И я тебя.

На этом разговор завершился. Нет, конечно, Питер был несказанно счастлив, что Мэй всё так же звонила ему и не забывала о нём, он это ценил, но понимал, что она делала это больше по привычке. Она любила его, да, заботилась о нём. Но в её жизни появилось столько всего интересного и более радостного, чем возня с ним, и он не мог её винить за то, что она стала уделять больше времени не ему, а чему-то гораздо более лучшему.

Честно сказать, на её месте он поступил бы так же.

Питер вздохнул, поднимаясь с дивана, и Квентин, недоуменно нахмурившись, вопросительно хмыкнул.

— Ты куда?

Питер обернулся к нему, даже не пытаясь скрыть дикую измождённость. Квентин и так уже довольно хорошо его знал.

— Я в душ и приводить себя в порядок. Скоро придёт Мэй с Хэппи.

— С _кем_?

Он закатил глаза.

— С её парнем, лучшим другом Тони. Тот мужчина на самолёте? Припоминаешь?

Квентин вздохнул, когда Питер напомнил ему тот момент с самолётом, и устало провёл по лицу рукой.

— Мне стоит готовиться к очередной буре?

— Не помешало бы, — ответил Питер и ткнул в него пальцем. — Продолжим наш разговор позже, — угрожающе предупредил он.

И ушёл, оставив Квентина наедине с его мыслями. Он заглянул к себе в комнату, чтобы взять чистые вещи, всё ещё обдумывая слова Квентина. Ему не хотелось продолжать разговор, но он понимал, что назад уже пути не было. Раз он затронул эту проблему, её нельзя оставлять нерешённой. Других вариантов не оставалось.

Но что-то ему подсказывало, что их разговор ничего не упростит.


	11. Героев нет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1-800-273-8255 - Logic ft. Alessia Cara, Khalid

Приняв наконец _чёртов_ душ, расчесавшись, слегка уложив волосы гелем и переодевшись, Питер решил, что выглядит он более-менее сносно: по крайней мере, он старался, и у него была хоть какая-то мотивация, чтобы привести себя в порядок. «Да, _мотивация_ , её-то мне и не хватало последние несколько месяцев», — подумал Питер, застёгивая жёлтую фланелевую рубашку перед зеркалом.

С момента звонка Мэй прошло сорок с чем-то минут, Питер вышел в гостиную, встретившись взглядом с Квентином, который выглядел _немного_ более чем просто нервно. Видимо, последние несколько минут он мерил шагами комнату, подбоченившись, его торс облегала уже новая футболка с надписью «ЛОГИКА».

Питер подошёл к дивану, осмотрев Квентина с головы до ног.

— В чём дело? Не говори, что ты весь как на иголках из-за Хэппи, — полушутя сказал он и приподнял уголок губ, когда заметил испуганный взгляд Квентина. Тот тяжело вздохнул и остановился, спрятав руки в задние карманы джинсов.

— То, что я сказал… Я не врал, Питер, — серьёзно сказал Квентин, и от его тона внутри Питера всё как-то неприятно сжалось. Он ненавидел этот тон: в голосе Квентина пропадали успокаивающие нотки, тепло и мягкость. Он сжал губы в тонкую линию.

— Давай поговорим об этом позже.

— Я сказал правду. Каждое слово, — упрямо повторил Квентин, делая шаг вперёд. — _Прости_ , что из-за меня у тебя появилось ещё больше проблем.

И всё, после этих слов повисло молчание. Питер ожидал чего-то большего: больше объяснений, большей чуши — _чего угодно_ , но, судя по всему, Квентин уяснил, что с ним такой номер не пройдёт.

Питер медленно кивнул, не сводя с него глаз.

— Это ничего не изменит, но… я тебя понял.

Квентин кивнул в ответ и слегка нахмурился, его губы растянулись в каком-то подобии улыбки. Казалось, он хотел сказать что-то ещё, добавить что-то не столь важное, но в коридоре щёлкнул замок входной двери, и Питер резко перевёл на неё взгляд.

_Ах, да. Он же ждёт не дождётся Мэй и Хэппи._

Он вновь посмотрел на Квентина — тот не отрывал от него проникновенного взгляда, в котором снова можно было различить тепло и океан любопытства. Питеру было так непривычно, что на него разом обрушилось столько внимания, что его готовы выслушать и поддержать; он начинал чувствовать себя немного ошеломлённым. Но провалиться ему, если это не одно из самых приятных ощущений.

— Ничего не говори, пока они сами тебя о чём-нибудь не спросят, ладно? И даже так, пожалуйста, постарайся не нести херню.

— Есть, — ответил Квентин, и на его лице расцвела почти ребяческая улыбка, от которой Питер решил, что он больше не сможет устоять и не улыбнуться в ответ.

Боже, это было так глупо. Это было похоже на начало его влюблённости в ЭмДжей, но, чёрт возьми, ему вот нисколечко не нужен был очередной груз в виде тёплых чувств к своему, на секундочку, врагу.

Замок наконец поддался, и дверь отворилась. Питер сразу же оказался ослеплён счастливой улыбкой тёти. Мэй была одета в лёгкую рубашку с цветочным принтом и джинсовый комбинезон, который она раздобыла во время недавней поездки в Калифорнию. Потом, конечно, выяснилось, что купил его Хэппи, а она просто выбрала фасон. Честно говоря, Питер ещё тогда был уверен, что её с Хоганом связывает нечто большее, о чём он не знал и знать не очень-то и хотел.

— Мальчик мой! — воскликнула Мэй, только переступив порог, и всплеснула руками, бросившись к Питеру, чтобы заключить его в удушающе крепкие объятия. Она пахла цветами, Питер понял это, когда уткнулся носом ей в шею, и подумал, что этот аромат идеально сочетается с её одеждой.

— Привет, Мэй, — как можно мягче произнёс он, чтобы Мэй поняла, что всё хорошо. С ним всё было хорошо. Она сжала его покрепче и ослабила объятия, и взгляд Питера упал на Хэппи, стоявшего в нескольких шагах у неё за спиной. На нём не было привычного костюма, и это было так странно — видеть _Хэппи Хогана_ , одетого в синюю рубашку-поло, потёртые джинсы и, боже, это что, _Найки_?

— Привет, Питер, — поприветствовал его Хэппи, махнув рукой и коротко улыбнувшись. Этой непривычной улыбке, казалось, удостаивались только Питер и Тони. Питер улыбнулся в ответ, в его груди снова разлилось тепло, потому что Хэппи теперь почти что заменял ему Тони, так как был самым близким в его окружении. Конечно, были ещё Пеппер и Морган, которым он мог позвонить и позвать к себе или прийти к ним сам, и он был уверен, что они ни за что не отказали бы, но во встречах с лучшим другом Тони всё равно было что-то особенное.

Он отступил назад, выбираясь из объятий родных рук Мэй в прохладу, окутавшую комнату. Он взглянул на Квентина, который смотрел прямо на него с загадочным блеском в глазах, — его плечи были всё так же напряжены, — и сделал глубокий вдох. И правда, насколько плохо отреагирует Хэппи?

 _«Сейчас или никогда»_ , — подумал Питер и открыл было рот, чтобы заговорить, но Хэппи его опередил.

— Не стоит, Питер, ты и представить себе не можешь, как я наслышан о твоём нежданном госте. Не нужно ничего объяснять.

Кажется, не только Питер растерял все слова: Мэй тоже была поражена, она повернулась к Хэппи и упёрла руки в бока. Она не злилась, нет, но и не выглядела довольной его ответом.

— Серьёзно, Гарольд? Я думала, мы это уже обсудили.

— Ну, а что я должен ему сказать? Он взрослый парень, дорогая. Он сам может принимать решения, — вздохнул Хэппи не сводя взгляда с Мэй, и Питер немного почувствовал себя лишним. — И не забывай, что он Человек-паук. Он Мститель, дорогая, если кто и может позаботиться о себе, то это он.

Мэй энергично помотала головой, всё так же стоя к Питеру спиной.

— Но, Гарольд…

— Дорогая, — повторил он мягким-мягким тоном, который был до ужаса похож на тон Квентина. Хэппи сделал шаг вперёд и потянулся к руке Мэй, и Питер был вынужден признать, что его до глубины души поразило то, как легко он её успокоил. — Я всю жизнь работаю с такими людьми, как он. Временами они кажутся безрассудными и глупыми, но никто в мире не заслуживает такого доверия, как они. Он просто такой, как Тони. Та же ненормальная энергия и импульсивные решения. И ты ничего с этим не сделаешь, дорогая. Поверь мне, я пытался. Они просто такие, какие есть.

Несмотря на то, как непривычно и неестественно это прозвучало из уст не кого-нибудь, а самого Хэппи, что-то в его словах заставило сердце Питера болезненно сжаться и часто-часто задышать. Чтобы его сравнивали с Тони — практически невыносимо, по крайней мере, сейчас, потому что до Щелчка?.. Когда всё было хорошо? Он гордился каждый раз, когда кто-то сравнивал его с Тони, их общие привычки и манеры. Иногда ему казалось, будто он его сын, его плоть и кровь. Он всегда знал, что мечты о подобном, закравшиеся в его сердце, рано или поздно его сломают, но ему было плевать.

Это было то немногое из всего, что было хорошего в его жизни; то немногое, что осталось у него после смерти Тони.

Мэй опустила голову, в очередной раз покачав ею, и Питер знал, знал, что она начнёт спорить с Хэппи, потому что как иначе? Её мнение о решениях Питера было прямо противоположным мнению её парня, а Паркеры никогда от своего не отступали, иногда создавалось такое ощущение, что это для них за гранью возможного.

— Хорошо, — сказала она, и шею Питера вдруг резко пронзила боль, он ошарашенно уставился на затылок Мэй.

_Что?_

Мэй повернулась к нему лицом, признавая поражение. Она вдруг стала выглядеть такой усталой и постаревшей, что Питеру показалось, будто перед ним стоит другой человек, к его горлу подкатил ком.

— Кажется, в этом вопросе единомышленников у меня нет, — сказала она, в её голосе одновременно звучали лёгкая грусть и веселье — какая-то странная и удивительная смесь. Питер сгорбился, вина начинала его душить, сильнее и сильнее сжимая горло, он хотел ответить, но Мэй его опередила: — И, кажется, мне придётся принять тот факт, что ты больше не мой маленький Питер, милый. Ты уже взрослый мужчина, да? — почти шёпотом произнесла она и задумчиво улыбнулась, протянув руки к Питеру, чтобы погладить его по щеке.

Её ладони были такими тёплыми, а ощущения от них — такими родными, что Питер был готов расплакаться. Он с тоской думал, что хотел бы быть маленьким любознательным мальчиком, разбивать коленки о камни и бежать к тёте, чтобы та его обняла. Те времена, казалось, были так давно, и это действительно так. Прошла целая жизнь.

— Я знаю, что ты можешь о себе позаботиться, милый, я знаю. Я просто… Я не была к этому готова. Я всегда думала, _надеялась_ , что ты всегда будешь моим маленьким мальчиком. Мальчиком, которого я могу защищать.

— Я знаю, Мэй, — ответил Питер, в его голосе сквозили вина и тоска. Он уткнулся носом в её ладони, как щенок, отчего Мэй улыбнулась, уже чуть более радостно. — Но я никуда не денусь. Я по-прежнему твой мальчик.

Она выглядела немного удивлённой, затем черты её лица расслабились, губы растянулись в широкой улыбке, более счастливой, более весёлой. Мэй всхлипнула, и только в этот момент Питер заметил, как блестят её глаза от непролитых слёз, которые она смахнула правой рукой.

— Ловлю тебя на слове.

И, кажется… Кажется, в комнате стало светлее, стало легче дышать, и вина, комом застрявшая у Питера в горле, понемногу начала отступать на своё прежнее место: куда-то вниз живота. Питер выпрямился, Мэй опустила руки и радостно улыбнулась Хэппи.

_Он был у него в долгу._

Остаток вечера прошёл довольно неплохо, даже хорошо. Мэй не без помощи Хэппи приготовила огромную порцию спагетти, всю готовку они постоянно о чём-то пререкались и как могли игнорировали Квентина, а Питер? Питер был доволен, доволен спокойствием, которое они ему дарили, ощущением _домашнего уюта_ , к которому он постепенно начинал привыкать, потому что в кои-то веки он действительно мог расслабиться. Потому что наконец-то у него появился кто-то, с кем он мог разделить эти чувства.

Он пытался не думать о том, что этот кто-то вскоре его покинет, разобьёт сердце самым ужасным способом, как делали это до него многие, как однажды и он сам; он пытался изо всех сил.

Ужин прошёл, мягко говоря, неловко, но Мэй, по крайней мере, решила полностью воспользоваться ролью гостьи и болтала, болтала и болтала, избегая Квентина и стараясь на него не смотреть. Тот невозмутимо сидел соприкасаясь с Питером коленями так, словно в этом не было ничего особенного, и от этого в груди Питера разгорался приятный огонёк, хоть он и помнил слова Квентина, сказанные ему ранее.

Но они как будто потеряли своё значение на фоне мягких взглядов, которыми тот одаривал его время от времени.

Хэппи с Мэй вскоре ушли, та пообещала чуть позже навестить Питера и своим тоном дала понять, что его и только его, сделав вид, будто Квентина не существует, что, если честно, было довольно по-детски, но кто Питер такой, чтобы её осуждать? Он лишь кивнул, натянуто улыбнувшись, и обнял её в ответ, прежде чем закрыть дверь и прислониться к ней спиной.

Он должен был признать, визит Хэппи с Мэй его _вымотал_ , хотя он и понимал, что он был _необходим_ и это так или иначе всё равно бы произошло. Но он не был готов, если уж на то пошло, он не был готов ко всему, что происходило в его жизни, и единственное, что ему было нужно, чего он отчаянно желал, — неделя или хотя бы несколько дней покоя.

Очевидно, это было слишком.

Питер быстро ополоснулся в душе, стараясь не смотреть на себя в зеркало: он не хотел видеть худое, _чересчур худое_ тело, которое начинало терять мышечную массу, не хотел считать выпирающие из-под кожи рёбра. Он облачился в мягкую хлопковую пижаму, которая его приятно облегала, и _наконец_ смог по-человечески вдохнуть полной грудью.

Он едва не врезался в Квентина, который стоял посреди коридора, ведущего из ванной в комнату Мэй, сложив на груди руки и покусывая уже раскрасневшуюся губу. Питер вовремя остановился и вскинул брови.

— Всё в порядке?

Квентин молчал, пристально смотря на Питера и не шевелясь, но когда тот открыл рот, чтобы задать тот же вопрос, он помотал головой.

— Я думал о твоих кошмарах, — наконец признался он, и Питер почувствовал, как по его спине пробежался холодок. Волосы на затылке встали дыбом, и Квентин, видимо, заметил изменения в его поведении, раз обессиленно опустил руки. — Ничего серьёзного, правда. Я просто… Я не хочу, чтобы они снова тебя беспокоили. Я хочу, чтобы ты спокойно спал ночью, и я подумал, может… Это глупо, знаю, — тут же поспешил добавить он и вдруг смутился, _с опаской_ взглянув на Питера. — Я знаю, что тебе лучше спится, когда с тобой есть кто-то рядом, и я подумал… Хочешь, я останусь с тобой на ночь?

Ладно, этого Питер абсолютно точно, чёрт возьми, не ожидал.

В ответ на искреннее недоумение на его лице — ну серьёзно, как ещё он должен был отреагировать? — Квентин вскинул руки в защитном жесте.

— Я не имею в виду обнимашки и прочее, поверь. Я не буду тебя трогать. Я просто… Не знаю, предложение поспать в одной постели звучит ужаснее, чем я себе представлял, прости.

Питер просто ошеломлённо на него смотрел, смотрел, смотрел и смотрел. Это звучало ужасно, конечно, и что-то в его груди неприятно шевельнулось, на секунду или две разослав по телу ощущение паники. Он тут же вспомнил Европу и Лондон, и этот дурацкий мост, и это всё было просто отвратительно невыносимо.

Но что ему терять? Одной ночью со слезами, холодным потом, криками и жжением в лёгких больше, одной — меньше. В любом случае это будет очередная болезненная ночь в его коллекции.

— Почему нет, — наконец невозмутимо ответил он, хотя и был не совсем уверен. Глаза Квентина распахнулись ещё больше, и это выглядело немного забавно, в груди Питера уже начал зарождаться смешок.

Он справится, верно?

Они отправились в комнату Мэй, потому что кровать Питера была слишком узкой для одного только Квентина. Они лежали на кровати Мэй, каждый на своей половине. Одеяло и простыня нагрелись довольно быстро, чему Питер несказанно удивился, со вздохом расслабленно откинувшись на подушки, когда его тело наконец перестало мёрзнуть, он повернулся на бок, лицом к Квентину. Тот лежал на спине, положив руки на живот, он был почти раскрыт, так как Питер подобрал под себя всё одеяло, натянув его до ушей, чтобы согреться.

— Ты всегда так мёрзнешь? — Словно нож, прорезал повисшую в комнате тишину шёпот Квентина, но Питер заметил, что его голос никак не потревожил окутавшее их спокойствие, напротив, его успокаивающий тембр сливался с ним, образуя нежную колыбельную.

— Да, — прошептал он в ответ, открыв глаза, чтобы посмотреть на глядящего или, по крайней мере, пытающегося смотреть на него сквозь темноту Квентина. — Я не знаю, почему. Из-за ускоренного метаболизма мне должно быть жарко, но, видимо, что-то пошло не так.

Единственным ответом ему послужило тихое хмыканье, но почему-то это казалось так правильно. Питер закрыл глаза, прекрасно понимая, что Квентин всё равно его не видит и разглядывать его бессмысленно, кроме того, он правда очень устал. Может, теория Квентина сработает, а он чувствовал, что так будет, он сможет спокойно поспать не просыпаясь всю ночь.

— Питер?

Питер вздохнул, попытавшись сделать глубокий вдох. Его разум всегда прояснялся, стоило в организм попасть хоть капле кислорода.

— Да?

— Ты бы убил меня там, на мосту, если бы у тебя была возможность? Если бы я показался тебе без оружия?

Думать было тяжело из-за тумана, упорно застилавшего его разум. Питер нахмурился, лениво поправив под головой подушку, а затем снова опустился на неё. Он понял, что не может сосредоточиться, не может взять себя в руки так, как делал это в своём обычном бодром состоянии, но всё равно он прекрасно знал ответ на вопрос Квентина.

— Нет. Наверное, — добавил он спустя секунду раздумий. — Я не убиваю людей.

— Но я причинил тебе боль, разве нет? Я не подхожу под твоё обычное понятие «человека».

— И почему это должно было заставить меня тебя убить?

— Потому что я заслужил.

Питер распахнул глаза, уставившись прямо на Квентина. Тот сильно хмурился, лёжа на спине с закрытыми глазами, и его явно что-то гложило, не давало покоя. Питер выждал пару мгновений, сделал вдох, затем ещё раз, и решил, что теперь его черёд говорить. Он глубоко задумался, но другого ответа он всё равно не нашёл:

— Никто не заслуживает такой смерти. Ты не исключение.

Возможно, это была игра его помутнённого сознания, но он мог поклясться, что видел, как по щеке Квентина скользнуло что-то блестящее, однако тот не предпринял никаких попыток вытереть слёзы, так что Питер не был уверен, действительно ли тот плакал или ему показалось.

На несколько долгих-долгих минут повисло молчание, затем Квентин тихонько прочистил горло.

— Кажется, нам пора спать.

Питер согласно хмыкнул и вновь закрыл глаза, утопая в бесформенной темноте, успокаивающей его роящиеся в голове мысли и даже в какой-то мере дыхание.

— Тогда спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи.

Казалось, он привык и к сердцебиению Квентина, которое было для него личной колыбельной, он пытался подстроиться под него и сосредоточиться только на его чётком ритме. Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что этот звук не отвлекал его от реальности и не дарил ощущение безопасности.

Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что сердцебиение Квентина в целом не дарило ему ощущение того, что он не один.


	12. На уровне солнца

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Of The Drunks - Panic! at the Disco.

Ночь была тёмной, тёмной и спокойной, полной успокаивающих шепотков, которые сегодня пришли на смену картинкам во сне, и она прошла так быстро и безболезненно, что, когда утром Питер открыл глаза, он почувствовал себя совершенно другим человеком.

Он не был уставшим. У него ничего не болело. На лице не было высохших дорожек слёз, пижама не пропиталась потом, и ему было тепло. Впервые за долгое-долгое время он мог сказать, что он чувствовал себя хорошо.

— Доброе утро, Спящая Красавица, — раздался нежный голос где-то рядом, и Питер перекатился на бок, повернувшись лицом к Квентину, который тут же ослепил его доброй улыбкой, стоило их взглядам пересечься. Его волосы снова были растрёпаны, веки слегка прикрыты, а морщинки вокруг них были едва заметны. Кажется, этой ночью они оба почти не шевелились, судя по тому, что они по-прежнему держали дистанцию, и Питер улыбнулся. Видимо, не только ему сегодня спалось спокойно.

— Ой, а сам-то, небось, только проснулся, — ответил он и сдавленно хихикнул, когда Квентин закрыл глаза, улыбнувшись ещё шире.

— Прошло только десять секунд, как ты проснулся, а ты уже меня задираешь. Поверить не могу.

— Я не виноват, что ты сам так легко даёшь повод.

— И что, это скоро станет твоим новым хобби? — спросил Квентин, но в его голосе не было злости, а когда его кристально-голубые глаза вновь взглянули на Питера, то они одарили его таким же теплом, как тот чай, который он заварил несколько часов назад.

— Время покажет, — отозвался Питер и пожал плечами с самодовольной ухмылкой, которая через секунду исчезла с его лица.

В их случае время ничего не покажет. У них его не так много.

Квентин, видимо, спросонок не заметил его резкой смены настроения.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что Питер Паркер такой задира? Старших нужно уважать.

Питер весело фыркнул, не желая менять удобное положение, и вновь закрыл глаза. Ему казалось, что если Квентин сейчас посмотрит в них, то увидит все запутанные мрачные эмоции, плещущиеся на дне его тёмных радужек, и начнёт его о них расспрашивать. И, честно? Питеру было до дрожи приятно, что Квентин заботится о нём настолько, что уделяет внимание каждой беспокоящей его мелочи, но в то же время он терпеть не мог его вопросы. Он ненавидел их, потому что ему приходилось отвечать искренне, от чистого сердца: он не мог лгать. Он не хотел ему лгать.

Питер почувствовал какое-то шевеление и распахнул веки — Квентин уже почти встал с кровати. Его толстовка — если точнее, толстовка Питера — вся смялась на груди и рукавах, и он выглядел так по-домашнему с этими складками и примятыми от подушки волосами на затылке. Питер недоуменно нахмурился.

— Куда эт' ты намылился?

Квентин выпрямился и обернулся, слегка улыбнувшись нечленораздельной речи.

— Приготовить нам завтрак.

— Ты? И готовить? По-моему, у нашей печки уже истёк гарантийный срок.

— Эй! — рассмеялся Квентин и подбоченился, сейчас он дико напоминал Мэй. Питер насмешливо фыркнул, повернувшись на спину. — Я знаю, как работает плита, и не собираюсь поджигать твой дом.

Питер сухо на него взглянул и сел, одеяло тут же сползло с его плеч, отчего по оголённой коже рук пробежал холодок, заставивший поёжиться.

— Очень сомневаюсь. Тебе явно нужен наставник, — выдал он, ткнув пальцем в улыбающегося Квентина, и опустил ноги на пол.

Квентин наигранно обиженно надул губы.

— Значит, мой сюрприз с завтраком в постель не удастся?

Что ж, это не только заставило Питера запутаться в простыне и одеяле, нет. От этого из его горла ещё и вырвался детский вскрик, что было ещё более смущающе.

Он сбросил с себя мешающее одеяло и уставился на Квентина скептическим взглядом, делая вид, что не заметил его весёлую ухмылку.

— Твой что?

— Мой сюрприз для Спящей Красавицы, — ответил Квентин и показал ему язык, а Питер?.. Питер не мог поверить своим грёбаным ушам — да и глазам тоже, — но прежде чем его мозг успел переварить всё здесь произошедшее, Квентин уже вышел из спальни.

Боже, щёки Питера просто пылали.

Засранец.

Выбравшись из постели и немного охладив лицо прохладными ладонями, Питер накинул на себя огромную футболку, чей рукав постоянно сползал с правого плеча, и отправился на кухню. Там он, как и ожидалось, обнаружил Квентина, который с выражением глубокой задумчивости на лице рассматривал содержимое холодильника, одной рукой держась за дверцу, а второй почёсывая подбородок.

— И что же ты надумал, Сократ? — сказал Питер, но Квентин, к его удивлению, к нему не обернулся. По всей видимости, он был крайне увлечён ролью философа, с прищуром разглядывавшего продукты.

— Я пришёл к выводу, что у нас есть два варианта, — изрёк он и краем глаза взглянул на Питера, проверяя, слушает ли тот — Питер слушал. — Я могу предложить тебе вкуснейший омлет с ветчиной на сливочном масле, — он с нажимом произнёс последнее слово, и Питер не понял, почему. Наверное, для пущего драматизма, решил он. — Или я могу подать горячие сырные тосты с зеленью. Выбор за тобой.

Одному богу известно, как давно Питеру выпадала возможность вот так просто расслабиться и повеселиться, и он не собирался её упускать. Он не собирался упускать такой день, день, когда он мог почувствовать себя тем Питером до Щелчка, когда он мог представить, что его не мучают постоянные кошмары. И даже если это был бы единственный счастливый день в следующие несколько месяцев, он хотел насладиться им как можно больше.

Поэтому Питер скрестил на груди руки и принял нарочито задумчивый вид.

— Трудный выбор, должен признать. Может, тосты? Хватит ли у тебя способностей их приготовить?

На этих словах Квентин резко обернулся, уголки его губ слегка обиженно поникли, но блеск в глазах выдавал его с головой. Питер знал, что тот совсем не оскорблён.

— И ответ такой же трудный, но я сделаю всё, чтобы удовлетворить твои желания.

— Я уже, можно сказать, удовлетворён твоим ответом, Гордон, — сказал Питер и улыбнулся своей же шутке, и на мгновение ему показалось, что Квентин ударит ему под дых. И, боже, так оно и было, Питер отскочил в сторону, смеясь, но Квентин снова показал ему язык и отвернулся к холодильнику.

Он что, серьёзно показал ему язык уже дважды менее чем за пять минут? Сколько ему лет, пять?

Взглянув на выложенные на тумбу продукты для завтрака, Питер ощутил острое желание взять и сделать всё самостоятельно, но просто сидеть на высоком стуле в уголочке и смотреть, как Квентин готовит для него, было замечательно. Он чувствовал, что о нём заботятся; по его телу прокатилась волна тепла, как горячая вода в душе, резко контрастируя с холодком, мурашками пробежавшимся по рукам.

— Ты дрожишь, — вдруг заметил Квентин, переведя взгляд с разделочной доски на Питера. Он смотрел внимательно, всматриваясь в глубину его глаз, и Питер пожал плечами.

— Я же говорил, что мёрзну, — пробормотал он, раскачивая ногой туда-обратно, туда-обратно. — По утрам как-то сильнее.

Квентин ничего не сказал, вновь вернувшись к нарезке зелени, и Питер стал рассматривать его профиль. Его черты были ровными, точёными и мягкими, они скрывали колкий характер Квентина за контуром бровей и губ, чьи уголки были слегка приподняты, и Питеру вдруг неожиданно захотелось запечатлеть их на бумаге. Жаль, что он даже не умеет рисовать.

Квентин резко развернулся, бросив своё занятие, и вышел из кухни не говоря ни слова. В груди Питера уже начало зарождаться беспокойство, он ощущал себя брошенным щенком, но прежде чем его дыхание начало сбиваться, Квентин вернулся с толстым бежевым одеялом в руках. Питер окинул ткань взглядом, тут же узнав в ней одно из одеял, всегда лежащих на диване в гостиной, а затем посмотрел на мужчину, уже подошедшего к нему ближе, к чему он не был готов.

— Накинь-ка, — тихо пробормотал Квентин, но не приказным тоном. Он даже не заглянул Питеру в глаза, нет, он подошёл ближе и, набросив одеяло на его плечи, прикрыл уголками его грудь, а затем вернулся к готовке.

Питер сидел с совершенно идиотским видом, ничего не соображая и просто пялясь на профиль Квентина немо раскрыв рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. Он был… поражён, да. Можно было сказать и так, потому что, чёрт побери, он не знал что и думать. Что делать.

Но он не жаловался. Одеяло лежало приятным тяжёлым грузом у него на плечах и за спиной, быстро согревая и моментально расслабляя его замёрзшие мышцы. Боже, ему наконец было тепло, и Квентин, скорее всего, заметил это по его опустившимся плечам, и легонько улыбнулся. Питер прочистил горло, чувствуя, как к щекам уже потихоньку подбирается жар.

— Квентин?

Квентин замер, не дорезав зелень, и наконец посмотрел прямо на него.

— Да?

— Спасибо, — сказал Питер, пытаясь вложить в голос как можно больше нежности и благодарности, которые сейчас рвались у него из груди, и, судя по мягкой-мягкой улыбке Квентина, у него это получилось.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Питер был вынужден признать, что тосты получились более, чем вкусными. Хлеб был хрустящим, сыр тянулся тонкими нитями, а щепотка зелени придавала вкусу свежесть и делала тост менее жирным. Всё было просто идеальным, а когда Квентин поставил перед ним кружку Эрл Грея, Питер был готов броситься ему на шею.

— Боже, как вкусно, — сказал с набитым ртом Питер, потянувшись к кружке, чтобы погреться о тёплую керамику. Сидящий рядом Квентин в ответ рассмеялся, но тихонько, словно не хотел нарушать спокойствие утра. Его колени снова упирались в колени Питера: кухонная тумба была слишком маленькой, поэтому они были вынуждены сидеть вплотную, и их плечи то и дело соприкасались друг с другом каждый раз, когда Питер пританцовывал от радости.

— Я рад, что тебе понравилось.

— Понравилось? Ты, наверное, шутишь. Я просто без ума, — добавил он, понимая, что преувеличивает, но он был счастлив, понятно? Он был счастлив и хотел преувеличивать, ему хотелось смеяться и шутить, ему хотелось снова услышать смешок Квентина, рвущийся из груди. Он делал его счастливым.

И, может, это настоящее счастье будет длиться лишь один день. Лишь для них двоих на кухне Питера, одетых в пижаму и жующих хлеб и сыр. Может, это и было для Питера счастьем.

И ему это нравилось.

***

Вскоре после завтрака Квентин сказал, что ему нужно проверить бинты, Питер особо не обратил на него внимания, слишком увлечённый остатками своего чая. Он лишь кивнул в ответ и принялся мыть посуду, позволив Квентину скрыться в ванной без лишних слов. Поначалу было тихо, единственным звуком в квартире было тихое журчание воды, и спустя пять или около того минут это стало действовать Питеру на нервы. Вымыв всю посуду, он взял полотенце, осторожно вытер руки и направился в ванную.

Он не удивился, когда увидел Квентина снова сидящим на ванне, осторожно проверяющим, крепко ли держатся его новые повязки, но его удивили ножницы, лежащие на раковине. Он нахмурился.

— Квентин? — спросил Питер, тут же привлекая внимание Квентина. Тот поднял на него взгляд широко распахнутых в ожидании следующего вопроса глаз. Питер вздохнул, окинув взглядом ножницы. — А это зачем?..

— Ох, — спохватился Квентин, поднимаясь с места. — Я подумал, ну… Можешь меня подстричь, пожалуйста?

Питер удивлённо вскинул брови.

— Ты же постригся.

— Да, постригся. Но ты же сам видишь, как, да? — спросил Квентин — в его голосе сквозила лёгкая весёлость, — и поднял руку, указав на волосы, и Питер не смог удержаться и засмеялся. — Пару дней назад я пытался, как мог, но… Да.

— Хреново ты смог, скажу я тебе, — сухо заметил Питер, но всё равно потянулся к ножницам, проигнорировав уязвлённый взгляд Квентина. — Просто сядь уже, и давай покончим с этим.

Квентин опустился на прежнее место, Питер встал у него между слегка разведённых в стороны ног. Квентин зажмурился, видимо, опасаясь, что волосы попадут в глаза, и Питер стал чувствовать себя менее неуверенно.

Но это совсем не значит, что он был уверен.

Он не стал говорить Квентину, что никого ещё до этого не стриг: будем честны, ни к чему ему эта информация, верно? Питер хорошо справится. Он может отрезать пряди здесь и вот здесь, укоротить волосы тут — и всё будет здорово, верно? Всё будет хорошо.

Что ж, всё было далеко не хорошо. Его руки тряслись, словно у него развилась болезнь Паркинсона, и ему было тяжело отрезать нужную прядь, а тёплое дыхание Квентина, касавшееся его шеи, лишь больше отвлекало. Он попытался отстраниться — на пару-тройку сантиметров, — просто чтобы не чувствовать выдохи Квентина, но тогда управляться с ножницами стало ещё труднее. Так что в итоге он был вынужден стоять с пылающей и краснеющей шеей, и причина была не только в тепле.

Потому что Питер был вынужден признать, что он правда, де-факто, считал Квентина привлекательным. Иначе он был бы полнейшим дураком, ведь Квентин отличался стройным телом с весьма загорелой кожей, которая виднелась даже сквозь яркие вещи, которые дал ему Питер. И дело было не только во внешности, потому что… ладно, в какой-то мере, и в ней тоже, но как можно не обратить внимание на эти чистые сияющие глаза и слегка пухлые губы, которые при виде Питера изгибались в улыбке? Невозможно.

Но дело было кое в чём ещё, как позднее заметил Питер. Да, Бек был полным ублюдком в Европе, и он не сразу привык к его неожиданной доброте, но он не был слепым или глухим. Он видел всю гамму противоречивых эмоций на лице, когда он отталкивал его от себя, замечал все нежные взгляды, которыми тот его одаривал каждый раз, когда он ему улыбался, по-настоящему улыбался не только губами, но и глазами. Он понимал, что что-то изменилось в Квентине, и от самого этого факта ему было легче дышать, однако он не знал, что именно переменилось в его недавнем враге. И это его беспокоило.

Закончив и отойдя на шаг назад, чтобы оценить свою работу, он решил, что получилось не так уж и плохо, по крайней мере, для первого раза.

— Ну что, прилично выгляжу? — вдруг спросил Квентин, его голос был полон привычного тепла и нежной нотки, и Питер поймал себя на мысли, что он безбожно пялится на него. Он фыркнул, пытаясь — и довольно удачно — скрыть своё замешательство.

— Хорошо выглядишь, — просто ответил он и сделал ещё один шаг назад, убирая ножницы в ящик.

Хорошо он выглядел, понятно? Хорошо: виски Квентина были чисто выстрижены, макушку он трогать не стал, а лишь подровнял некоторые пряди. Его волосы стали короче, намного короче, и от этого он только казался моложе: может, лишь на десять лет старше Питера. И так он выглядел ещё лучше, вновь был вынужден признать Питер.

— Хорошо, — сказал Квентин, вырывая его из мыслей. Его лицо озарила улыбка, и, боже, он выглядел так молодо. Так невинно, даже со своим неизменным дерзким блеском в глазах. — Спасибо.

Питер улыбнулся в ответ — больше по привычке, — чувствуя, как щёки в очередной раз заливает краска.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Улыбка Квентина стала шире, счастливее, в уголках его глаз пролегли очаровательные морщинки, и Питеру уже стало абсолютно плевать, что он, в свою очередь, улыбается ему, как идиот.

Почему-то это казалось правильным. Ему казалось, будто он летит вниз с огромной скалы, но не боится, потому что внизу его ждёт океан. И он чувствовал, что так — правильно, потому что разбиться о водную гладь того стоило.


	13. Тяга к огню

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nocturnal Creatures" - Bastille

Иногда Питеру хотелось жить совсем по-другому. Он хотел нормальной жизни, хотел уверенности, безопасности и долгого счастья, которое ему не пришлось бы добывать непосильным трудом. Иногда ему хотелось, чтобы его жизнь была простой и мирной, и иногда он просто не хотел быть Человеком-пауком.

Но желание не быть таким, какой он есть, жило в нём всегда. Он не хотел быть _собой_.

Он не хотел быть разбитым мальчишкой, которого терзают кажущиеся нереальными воспоминания. Он не хотел быть мальчишкой без родителей и из всей родни иметь только тётю, он не хотел быть _обузой_. Иногда по ночам он рыдал из-за осознания, что от этой жизни ему не уйти, что у него нет ни шанса что-либо изменить, а иногда он просто лежал и думал. Думал о том, каково это — быть совершенно обычным человеком, каково не сеять всюду смерть.

Думал о том, как бы всё обернулось, если бы он _не был собой_.

Но самой частой проблемой для него было попытаться улыбнуться, хотя бы немного. Конечно, рядом с ним были те, кто мог довольно легко его развеселить, — например, ЭмДжей, Нед, Мэй или Хэппи, — и он был им за это благодарен, но ему всегда чего-то не хватало. Не хватало после Щелчка, с того момента, как его сжало до атома и в то же время словно бы распылило по всей Вселенной, в этой безграничной вечной пустоте. Не хватало после смерти Тони и Бена, и хоть Питер и понимал, что он ничего не мог сделать, ему отчаянно _хотелось_ всё изменить.

Но, может, ему не стоило это делать в одиночку, он задумчиво перевёл взгляд с профиля Квентина на их соприкасающиеся колени и одеяло, которое они делили на двоих. Они целый день смотрели фильмы — ничего особенного, — развалившись на диване, как два кота, и в этой домашности было что-то волшебное, что-то _такое обыденное_ , что навевало Питеру мысли о том, что быть собой в конце концов не так уж и плохо. Что быть Питером Паркером совсем не ужасно.

И, возможно, так и есть, возможно, ему было суждено стать таким, какой он сейчас: разбитым, грустным и временами беспомощным, — возможно, у него есть лишь один выход — _принять_ это и просто _быть_. Сама эта мысль была чертовски ужасающа, но мириться с ней с каждым днём было всё легче и легче, и пусть он не хотел ещё признавать причину этого, он её уже прекрасно знал.

И один взгляд на Квентина лишь подливал масла в костёр его уверенности.

— Всё в порядке?

Питер резко отвлёкся от рассматривания правой щеки Квентина, покрытой щетиной, и заглянул ему в глаза, слегка прищуренные от радости, — в них играли смешинки, а яркие голубые радужки сияли, словно полная луна. Уже привычные морщинки, рассыпанные у висков и вокруг глаз, стали глубже, и Питер уже открыто пялился без зазрения совести.

— Всё нормально, — ответил он и закатил глаза, неосознанно растянув губы в улыбке, абсолютно идентичной утренней улыбке Квентина, и получив слабый тычок под рёбра. Это уже казалось обыденным и становилось для них нормой, и Питер не мог жаловаться: ему недоставало таких вот простых касаний с тех пор, как он перестал ходить в школу и потерял возможность время от времени держать ЭмДжей за руку.

Может, он был кем-то вроде тактилофила, кто знает?

— Мне показалось, что ты на пару минут отключился, — полушутя сказал Квентин, внимательно глядя на Питера. Иногда тому казалось, что он действительно такой по своей натуре и это не напускное: вроде бы, дурачится, но где-то в глубине души переживает, и это больше всего сбивало его с толку. Питеру было тяжело понять, что же у этого человека на уме.

Он помотал головой, переведя взгляд с Квентина на экран телевизора, где шёл _«Марсианин»_.

— Задумался, вот и всё.

Квентин кивнул и не стал давить, он никогда на него не давил. Питеру в нём это нравилось, нравилось то, что он никогда не требовал ответов на свои вопросы, которые иногда бывали слишком личными и болезненными. Ответов, которые Питер и сам, как ему казалось, не знал. Он ценил то, что его оставляли в покое и не пытали, в таких ситуациях он был не против побыть наедине со своими мыслями. В большинстве случаев.

Хотя иногда, конечно же, Квентин расспрашивал его кое о чём: в Питере было столько загадок, что тот совсем не удивлялся вниманию к своей персоне. И почему-то Квентину было легко и спокойно что-либо рассказывать и объяснять.

— Знаешь, я подумал, — начал было Квентин, задумчиво почесав подбородок. — Я в последнее время думаю о космосе. Ну, не то чтобы в последнее, но с тех пор, как ты принёс мне эту книженцию.

— Это не книженция! Это очень хорошая всемирно признанная книга о космических путешествиях, чувствуешь разницу?

— Я так и сказал: книженция, — повторил Квентин, казалось, наслаждаясь возмущённым видом Питера, но быстро тряхнул головой и вернул себе прежнюю серьёзность. Питер забеспокоился: такое выражение лица у Квентина было только тогда, когда тот заводил не очень приятный разговор.

— Я подумал и… Ты правда был там? В космосе, я имею в виду. _Инопланетяне_ и прочая нечисть.

Питер прикусил губу, слегка напрягшись. Как он и думал, тема была далеко не из приятных, хоть он и очень любил космос. Единственное, что он запомнил из своего путешествия, — обстоятельства, при которых он туда попал, и они были отнюдь не радужными.

Он сдержанно кивнул.

— Да, б-был. Уже много времени прошло, но всё же.

— Какой он был?

Питер перевёл взгляд на Квентина и посмотрел ему в глаза. Они были широко распахнуты от любопытства, но он знал, что может и не отвечать на этот вопрос. Ничего не случится, он был уверен, потому что Квентин _не станет давить_.

Но попытка не пытка, верно?

Он вздохнул, пытаясь освежить воспоминания, пытаясь вычленить что-либо, кроме звуков сражений, крови и _пыли_.

— Он был… Небо там темнее, чем здесь, а звёзды ярче. — Ему удалось выудить хранившиеся на задворках сознания образы, и с этого момента вспоминать стало легче, перед глазами быстро начали рисоваться яркие картинки. — Ветра не было. Планета была отвратной, поверь, только оранжевые скалы и грязь, столько этой сраной грязи. Помню, я откашливал настоящую землю.

Квентин мягко посмеялся, и, господи, Питеру несказанно понравилась эта реакция.

— Звучит адски. Не могу поверить, что воздух там был такой плотный.

— Так в том-то и дело, что не плотный, но в нём было столько земли, что можно было выращивать грёбаные цветы, бросая семена через плечо.

В ответ ему донёсся ещё один смешок, и его сердце совершило какой-то странный кульбит в груди. Питер улыбнулся, не в силах сдержаться, и углубился в воспоминания. Ему было всё равно на то, какие из них он найдёт, решил он, пока его слуха касается этот нежный смех.

— Помню, их главная звезда была намного больше, чем наше Солнце, и, боже, она была такой красивой. На вид немного темнее нашей, думаю, она была уже Красным карликом, — задумчиво изрёк он и прервался, потупив взгляд в пол. — Интересно, она ещё там или уже взорвалась?

Между Питером и Квентином повисла тишина, она не была неуютной, но чувствовалось в ней что-то угрожающее, и спустя миг Питер понял, что дело было в его сожалении. Ему также сопутствовало горе утраты, и внутри Питера всё опустилось.

Каждый раз, когда речь заходила о нём, всё шло по одному и тому же сценарию. Всегда.

— Ты знаешь, чем чреват для планет взрыв их звёзд? — тихо спросил он, по-прежнему не поднимая головы из-за страха увидеть жалость на лице Квентина. Он знал, что тот легко улавливал его эмоции, но просто не всегда _правильно_ их интерпретировал.

— Они тоже разрушаются, — последовал тихий-тихий ответ, и звуки, раздающиеся с экрана, точно совпали с пульсацией в ушах Питера. В комнате вдруг резко стало холодно, и он закутался в одеяло, пытаясь погрузиться в него с головой.

Он сделал глубокий-глубокий вдох. Не нужно паники.

— Я был там с Тони, когда произошёл Щелчок, — признался Питер, краем глаза заметив удивление на лице Квентина. Что ж, это понятно: почти никто об этом не знал. — Я стоял и смотрел на него, ну, когда всё началось. Я… Оставшиеся люди, которые там были, Стражи, они исчезли быстро. Наверное, даже слишком быстро. Но со мной было всё по-другому.

Питер почувствовал, как диван под ним прогнулся сильнее, чужое колено прижалось к его теснее, — небольшое напоминание, что он не один. Что он справится.

— Знаешь, моя регенерация — подлая штука. Она столько раз спасала меня от смерти, что не счесть, она делает меня сильнее, позволяет мне обходиться долгое время без сна. И я очень за это благодарен. Но из-за неё я только хуже перенёс Щелчок, — он прервался и снова вдохнул полной грудью, быстрее, словно утопающий. Питер сделал вид, будто не заметил беспокойства в глазах Квентина и как те потускнели. — Когда я начал распадаться, регенерация решила, что я ранен, и попыталась меня «подлатать». Восстановить меня. Заглушая ощущение _распада_ на кусочки и преобразуя его в чистейшую _боль_ , которую вызвало повторное соединение клеток моего тела. Я чувствовал, как она пытается восстановить мою печень, Квентин, — добавил Питер и резко отвернулся, слова срывались с его губ со скоростью пулемётной очереди. Глаза Квентина были огромными, огромными, напуганными и шокированными, отчего он выглядел, словно дикий зверь. Питер покачал головой. — Я цеплялся за Тони, как будто он мог это остановить. И я плакал. Я заставил его переживать, Квентин, и, чёрт, мне так жаль, что я тогда заставил его волноваться, — закончил он на грани шёпота, и его тут же обхватили крепкие сильные руки, не дающие пошевелиться, удерживающие его, пока он сотрясался в рыданиях, потому что, _господи_ , он так дико трясся. Питер заметил, что плачет, только когда почувствовал заложенность в носу, и шмыгнул, чтобы хоть немного вдохнуть. — Он так был расстроен из-за меня, Квентин. Я причинил ему боль. Я, чёрт возьми, разбил ему сердце, потому что вёл себя, как ребёнок. Как _трус_ , — пробормотал он Квентину в грудь, и его смущение тут же сменилось _раскаянием_ , а затем _печалью_. Сильные руки сжали его крепче, нежная ладонь опустилась ему на голову, чтобы погладить затылок, и он обнял Квентина поперёк пояса, цепляясь за него так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. — Я даже не смог умереть, как мужчина, потому что был до ужаса напуган, а он страдал из-за меня, — прошептал он, и прежде чем он успел что-то добавить, из его груди вырвался всхлип, и Питер закашлялся. _Как он жалок_.

Ладонь, поглаживающая его голову, не останавливалась, она лишь спустилась к шее, а затем к спине, даруя тепло. Питер снова шмыгнул носом, пытаясь наконец _задышать_ , потому что он не мог заставить себя дышать ртом: это было _больно_ и…

— Ты был в полном праве бояться, Питер, — прошептал Квентин ему в волосы, его горячее дыхание обожгло лоб Питера. — Все были напуганы. _Я_ тоже. Потому что мы умирали, Питер, и не знали, почему, — спокойно сказал он, а затем слегка отстранился. В груди Питера начало зарождаться беспокойство, пока он не встретился со взглядом Квентина. В его глазах была нежность, потому что, конечно же, её не могло не быть. Она всегда была в его глазах. Рука Квентина, лежащая на боку Питера, потянулась к лицу, чтобы погладить его по щеке с такой осторожностью, словно он фарфоровая кукла. — Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы бояться смерти. И это не делает тебя трусом или ребёнком и никак не умаляет твоей мужественности, понимаешь? Тони не страдал из-за тебя, и, думаю, в глубине души ты и сам это знаешь.

И Питеру хотелось ему верить, боже, правда хотелось. Он _пытался_ , потому что хотел, потому что думал, что, может, мало принять самого себя… Может, он правда пытался. Может, он вёл внутреннюю борьбу с самим собой. И, может, Квентин был рядом с ним, чтобы помочь ему сделать первый шаг, направить его на правильный путь, но если кто и сможет прекратить эту борьбу, то только сам Питер.

И он должен сам заставить себя это сделать, потому что Квентин не будет на него давить, _никогда_.

— Я так хочу, чтобы ты был прав, знаешь? — прошептал он и прильнул к поглаживающей его щёку руке, он мог поклясться, что что-то внутри Квентина надломилось, дало трещину, отразившись нахмуренными бровями на лице и слегка поникшими плечами.

— Прости, что напомнил тебе об этом. Я всегда это делаю. И мне жаль. Ты заслуживаешь большего, чем постоянного напоминания о боли.

Питер помотал головой, принуждая себя сделать глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как груз беспокойства наконец спадает с его плеч. Он закрыл глаза и выждал долгий момент, прежде чем открыть их снова и взглянуть на сидящего перед ним мужчину.

Он знал его, он помнил, каким тот был в Европе, каким был несколько дней назад, когда заявил, что мог бы не задумываясь убить подростка. Он помнил его иллюзии, помнил его трюки и пистолет, помнил липкое ощущение крови на ладонях, когда схватил его запястье и предотвратил выстрел, он…

Он помнил липкое ощущение крови на ладонях, когда зашивал рану Квентина, помнил лихорадочно горячую кожу под пальцами, когда трогал лоб и ждал, ждал и ждал, потому что _не мог дать ему умереть_ ; он помнил ту лёгкую радость, когда Квентин очнулся, _живой_ и…

Он помнил, как эти же руки обнимали его, когда он в панике вернулся домой, а потом проснулся и увидел обеспокоенный взгляд, помнил, как эти руки сжимали его ладони, когда его мучили кошмары, и помнил звук ровного сердцебиения, ощущение _безопасности_ , _целостности_ , наконец, _принадлежности_ этому миру и…

И, может, Квентин был прав. Может, он заслуживал большего.

Он подался вперёд и прижался губами к губам Квентина, чувствуя, что так — правильно. Так было правильно впервые за долгое-долгое время, он чувствовал себя как дома. Словно так и _должно_ быть. Питер слепо потянулся руками к лицу Квентина, чтобы почувствовать колкую щетину под мягкими ладонями, почувствовать тёплую кожу и напряжённые мышцы, когда Квентин повернул голову, чтобы принять более удобное положение и _ответить на поцелуй_.

Он длился недолго, это точно, но Питер боялся, что, затяни он поцелуй ещё чуть-чуть, его сердце не выдержит. Он чувствовал, как оно словно спотыкается на каждом ударе. «Плевать», — подумал он, когда Квентин отстранился и прижался своим лбом к его.

На мгновение повисла тишина, которую разрезало только их дыхание, и Питер с удовлетворением отметил, что не только он прерывисто дышал.

— Ты просто нечто, — прошептал Квентин, в его голосе отчётливо слышалась улыбка, и Питер улыбнулся в ответ, как дурачок, всё так же не открывая глаз. Он не осмеливался открыть их, потому что ему казалось, будто потом вся магия момента разрушится.

— Это комплимент? — игриво спросил он, ему хотелось жить. Ему хотелось веселиться как можно дольше, и с Квентином это казалось правильным.

Казалось, что с Квентином вообще всё было правильным, даже быть Питером Паркером.

— Спрашиваешь ещё, — пробормотал Квентин и снова наклонил голову, впиваясь в губы Питера, как оголодавший, но нежно, не настаивая. Его движения были такими трепетными, когда он скользнул ладонями по шее и щеке Питера и опустил их на пояс, притягивая парня к себе и сажая его на колени.

И Питер с радостью подчинился, позволив себе раствориться в прикосновениях мягких губ к его губам, двигаясь в такт, чувствуя, как его снова обнимают крепкие руки и возвращают ощущение безопасности.

Они снова довольно быстро отстранились друг от друга, но это было сродни последнему движению танца, их движения были плавными и синхронными. Питер обратился к своему обострённому слуху, улавливая судорожное биение сердца Квентина; не в силах остановиться, поддался большой ладони, опустившейся ему на голову, и прильнул к крепкой груди, спрятав лицо в складках толстовки и вдохнув запах. Запах Квентина был терпким, терпким и успокаивающим, и Питер закрыл глаза, позволив Квентину укрыть его одеялом, которое сползло с него ранее.

— Что ты сделал со мной, Питер? — Услышал он тихий шёпот, довольный выдох коснулся его волос, окутав горячей волной; Квентин не останавливаясь гладил его, нежно выводя пальцами круги на лопатках.

И, боже, может, Питеру было суждено быть таким. Может, ему было суждено быть Питером Паркером, может, ему было суждено влюбиться в Квентина Бека, и, может, это было правильно.

Потому что именно так ему и казалось.


	14. На второй план

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Before you go" - Lewis Capaldi

Питер пришёл к выводу, что в руках Квентина есть нечто особенное. Они, конечно, были тёплыми, как у всех нормальных людей, и сильными, достаточно крепкими, чтобы удержать Питера на месте, успокоить и нежно покачать, совсем как малыша, если ему была необходима поддержка. Руки Квентина были похожи на руки Мэй: они дарили такие же ласковые объятия и тепло, волнами расходившееся по телу, и пахли так же нежно — Питер узнал бы этот запах из тысячи, — но было у них и какое-то отличие, что-то особенное.

Может, то, как Квентин держал его: словно какую-то драгоценность, что-то такое, что бы тот ни за что не хотел потерять, или, может, дело в мягком-мягком выдохе, слетавшем с губ Квентина и отдававшемся в теле Питера мелодичными вибрациями, дающими ему ощущение того, что он дома, что он хоть кому-то нужен.

А может, во всём виноват короткий поцелуй, которым Квентин то и дело одаривал его макушку, лёгкий чмок, похожий на прикосновение пёрышка, чем на настоящий поцелуй, словно Квентин не мог насытиться, неустанно касаясь Питера теперь, когда ему это было дозволено.

И это было даже в каком-то роде мило.

— У тебя такие пушистые волосы, — раздалось низкое бормотание Квентина, уткнувшегося носом в копну тёмных кудрей. — Пушистее, чем я думал.

Питер усмехнулся, согнув пальцы и царапнув ими по ткани толстовки Квентина, и медленно открыл глаза.

— Ты думал о моих волосах?

Квентин пожал плечами — Питер больше почувствовал это, нежели увидел, — но смущённый смешок выдал его с головой, подсказав парню, что его предположения оправдались.

— Трудно не думать, когда ты просыпаешься с такой идеальной укладкой.

Питер слегка тряхнул головой и улыбнулся буквально до ушей — ни дать ни взять Чеширский кот. Он хотел ответить, сказать что-нибудь колкое, но понял, что ничего не может придумать. Ничего ни съязвить, ни возразить, потому что ответ Квентина явно был не чем иным, как комплиментом, и внутри Питера всё сладко сжалось.

Получать комплименты было странно, и Питер подозревал, что это чувство неловкости ещё долго не исчезнет, если, конечно, вообще исчезнет. Это было странно, и он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, словно он никогда и не должен был получать комплименты, и если от осознания этого и было неприятно, то он ничего не мог с этим поделать, ведь это была горькая, но правда. Одобрительные комментарии Мэй всегда казались неестественными, немного вынужденными, но, возможно, причиной этого были их родственные узы. Ну кто думает, что родственники осыпают друг друга комплиментами от чистого сердца, а не из вежливости?

Но что касалось комплиментов от Квентина, то они всегда вызывали в Питере трепет, заставляли его краснеть и терять слова, и, господи, это было восхитительное ощущение, пусть и немного неловкое. Они навевали его на мысли о том, что, возможно, он сможет к ним привыкнуть и в этом нет ничего плохого, и если Квентин решит остаться _(боже, пожалуйста, пусть он останется)_ , он, по крайней мере, попытается относиться к похвале не так предвзято.

Но в данный момент было нормально немного смущаться, решил Питер.

Они продолжали валяться на диване, хотя «Марсианин» уже давно закончился, а по телевизору шла какая-то передача, но они не обращали на него внимание, оставив его работать просто для фона. Они слегка сменили положение: теперь Квентин лежал на спине, а Питер — свернувшись клубком у него под боком и уткнувшись лицом во впадинку между ключицей и шеей; забытое одеяло валялось где-то в ногах, было тепло. Питеру было тепло снаружи и внутри, и он понял, что до этого момента и не замечал, как сильно истосковался по такому простому человеческому контакту.

Левая рука Квентина скользнула вверх по изгибу позвоночника Питера к лопаткам, даруя его обычно холодной коже немного необходимого тепла. Питер улыбнулся, когда его мышцы расслабились под ласковой ладонью.

Он правда мог привыкнуть к этому, если бы хотел.

_(Он хотел)._

— У меня мозг отключается, когда я вижу тебя плачущим.

— Что?

Питер слегка приподнялся на локтях так, чтобы посмотреть Квентину прямо в глаза. Взгляд Квентина был слегка затуманен, словно он смотрел куда-то сквозь него, и от этого в груди Питера зародилась тревога.

— Я не знаю, что делать, когда ты плачешь, — тихонько добавил Квентин, объясняя. — Так было с самого начала. Я вообще не знаю, что делать и что говорить. У тебя такие красные глаза, лицо всё мокрое, ты дрожишь, а я… А я понимаю, что по большей части в этом виноват я.

Питер нахмурился сильнее, упершись локтями в грудь Квентина и ещё немного приподнявшись. На лице Квентина не дрогнул ни один мускул от этого неожиданного давления, и Питер бы соврал, скажи он, что его это не впечатлило. Квентин сделал глубокий вдох.

— Я понимаю, что хотя бы частично виноват в твоём состоянии, но иногда я забываю об этом. Когда ты улыбаешься, мне легче и я забываю, но потом я снова довожу тебя до слёз и всё возвращается на круги своя. И я чувствую себя виноватым за то, что забыл, и корю за то, что сделал с тобой в Лондоне.

Питер, право слово, не знал, что и сказать, потому что, да, Квентин был виноват в его проблемах с психикой. Очень. Большинство ужасов, являвшихся ему в страшных снах, были новыми, берущими своё начало в Европе и ухудшавшимися с каждым днём, проведённым в одиночестве после того, как Питер возвращался из школы в пустую квартиру, завешанную фотографиями с Тони. После Лондона всё стало ещё хуже, кошмары медленно убивали его, и временами ему казалось, что этот круг самоуничтожения ему никогда не разорвать.

Но в то же время ему стало легче именно благодаря Квентину, верно? Его иллюзии, ложь — всё это было легче и легче отличать от реальности, и, казалось, Квентин медленно искупал свою вину, постепенно _становясь_ тем, кого Питер по-настоящему _хотел_ бы иметь в своей жизни, пусть и всего лишь неделю или две.

Может, если ему повезёт, то они будут вместе гораздо больше двух недель.

— Это меня убивает, Питер, — голос Квентина легко, словно нож, входящий в масло, разорвал цепочку мыслей Питера, заставив его резко моргнуть и вновь сфокусироваться на лице лежащего под ним мужчины. Взгляд Квентина уже не был таким отрешённым, в нём появился проблеск как будто вины, и, боже, этот взгляд Питер постоянно видел в зеркале. — Я причинил тебе столько боли, что ты хотел умереть. Хуже меня никого нет. Это просто…

— Я знаю, Квентин, — быстро оборвал его Питер, оседлав его бёдра. Его руки скользнули вниз, к подкачанному животу Квентина, и он не смог остановиться. Не хотел. — Ты причинил мне много вреда, я это понимаю. Но, знаешь, самобичевание никак не исправит того, что было. Что сделано — то сделано, мы не можем повернуть время вспять. Нам остаётся лишь принять и исправить свои ошибки, и всё.

Его слова, видимо, возымели на Квентина какой-то эффект, судя по раздавшемуся в ответ протяжному выдоху. Квентин прислонил сжатые в кулаки ладони к глазам и, отняв их от лица и опершись о локти, приподнялся на диване, принимая сидячее положение.

— Ты же знаешь, что мне жаль? — спросил он слабым усталым голосом, который даже близко не был похож на голос того Бека в Европе, который даже не был похож на голос _его_ Квентина. В нём было столько усталости, столько раскаяния, что горло Питера ещё сильнее сжала невидимая рука, не давая даже сглотнуть.

— Я знаю, — ответил он и подался вперёд — теперь он _мог_ , — чтобы коснуться щеки Квентина, колющейся лёгкой щетиной, и от его взгляда не укрылось, как тот совсем немного прильнул к руке. — Я знаю. Всё хорошо.

— Нет, не хорошо.

— Я о том, что извинения приняты, — пояснил Питер, слегка приподняв уголок губ, давая Квентину понять, что он не злится. — Ты жалеешь о содеянном, и я это вижу. Конечно, это не перекроет весь тот вред, который ты причинил не только мне, но и всем остальным. Но для меня это значит, что ты не плохой человек, Квентин. Или больше не плохой.

Взгляд Квентина немного прояснился, в нём отчётливо было видно облегчение. Он сильнее, увереннее прижался щекой к ладони Питера, и тот растянул губы в едва заметной улыбке, однако это была какая-никакая, но улыбка.

— Надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты увидишь себя таким, каким тебя вижу я, — тихонько пробормотал Квентин, глядя Питеру прямо в глаза. — Ты этого заслуживаешь. Ты… Ты правда заслуживаешь весь мир.

На этом их разговор был окончен, даже дышать стало немного легче. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза около минуты, потому что могли, потому что больше это не казалось чем-то жутковатым, пока Питер не опустил ладонь Квентину на шею. Нежась в окутавшем их умиротворении, он наклонился и мягко прижался губами ко лбу Квентина, давая понять, что даже если между ними ещё не всё встало на свои места, то по крайней мере с ними всё было хорошо.

С ними всё было хорошо.

***

Сияющее золото заходящего солнца было, наверное, любимой частью жизни Питера: сила утра и спокойствие ночи, медленно сливающиеся воедино и создающие невероятной красоты виды, не похожие друг на друга и совершенно неповторимые. Одинаковых закатов не существует, и Питеру нравилось это высказывание, потому что также нет и одинаковых дней, и ему хотелось верить, что его дни станут ярче и красочнее, как и закаты.

Будучи Человеком-пауком он научился кое-чему ещё, пополнив свою копилку инстинктов: с наступлением ночи он чувствовал себя бодрее; чем темнее становилось небо, тем больше его мышцы наливались силой. Причина этого проста: выполнять обязанности супергероя было безопаснее ночью, ведь в ночной тьме было не видно, как он выбирается из окна, и обычно у него не было другого времени для патрулей; сейчас, отдохнув как никогда раньше, Питер чувствовал, что его тело готово принять любой вызов впервые за последние несколько недель. Кстати, днём его паучьи инстинкты, по всей видимости, работали с перебоями.

— Уверен, что с тобой всё в порядке? — спросил Квентин со своего места за кухонным столом и пристально глядя на Питера. Он сидел, слегка болтая ногами в нескольких сантиметрах от пола, крепко сжимая деревянный край стола и чуть подавшись вперёд поближе к парню. Последние двадцать минут он наблюдал, как тот готовит (или пытается готовить) им ужин, но с каждым оборотом секундной стрелки руки Питера тряслись всё сильнее, и, господи, это невыносимо _раздражало_.

— Со мной всё хорошо, — повторил Питер, наверное, уже в сотый раз за этот день, хоть и знал, что это нисколько не успокоит Квентина. Для него очередным потрясением стало то, что тот каким-то чудом чувствовал все его эмоции и настроение, и, кажется, Чуйка не считала это чем-то опасным. _Предательница_.

Квентин тяжело вздохнул.

— Питер, я не слепой. Я же вижу, что что-то происходит. Просто скажи.

И, как самый настоящий ребёнок, Питер предпочёл промолчать. Он правда не хотел злиться на Квентина, потому что тот ничего плохого не сделал, потому что тот просто за него беспокоился, потому что _заботился_ , но это было слишком. Его гормоны ещё не пришли в норму, а вкупе с буйными инстинктами это отдавалось зудом и жжением под кожей и беспокойством, _сводившим его с ума_.

— Питер, пожалуйста, просто…

— Мне нужно на улицу, понятно? — Резко развернулся Питер, отчего Квентин вздрогнул и неосознанно отпрянул. Он сделал глубокий, приводящий мысли в порядок вдох, вобрав воздух полной грудью, закрыл глаза и слегка сгорбился. — Прости. Мне нужно на улицу, потому что мои паучьи инстинкты сходят с ума, если я слишком долго сижу дома, но я _не хочу_ выходить. _Я_ не готов, хоть моё тело уже давно готово.

Тишина снова обрушилась на них яростной волной. Питер не осмеливался открыть глаза, боясь увидеть на лице Квентина (страх? жалость?), но оказалось, что он совершенно напрасно волновался о его чувствах: на его щёку легла тёплая ладонь, касаясь так нежно, словно в ней было что-то очень драгоценное.

— Можем прогуляться, если хочешь, — раздался рядом с Питером низкий глубокий голос Квентина, и тот распахнул глаза, замечая, как близко, но в то же время далеко, он стоит рядом с Квентином. И это было странно, странно и удивительно, но спустя мгновение Питер понял, что Квентин просто не хотел нарушать его личное пространство.

Грёбаный джентльмен.

— Я понимаю, что это не то же самое, что твои патрули, — продолжил он, совершенно не обращая внимания на удивлённый взгляд Питера (чёрт возьми, с чего порой он был таким вежливым?). — Но это всё же лучше, чем сидеть здесь, как в консервной банке. И ты немного подышишь свежим воздухом, если воздух в Нью-Йорке, конечно, можно назвать свежим.

— Он не такой уж и плохой, — возразил Питер и даже не заметил, как расслабился, пока Квентин не заулыбался, как чокнутый, а его ладонь, покоящаяся на щеке Питера, переместилась ему на затылок и потрепала волосы.

— Я знал, что прогулка поднимет тебе настрой, — с нескрываемой самоуверенностью сказал Квентин, и Питер фыркнул, покачав головой.

— Ты просто ужасен, — пробормотал он с широкой улыбкой на лице, развернувшись на пятках, и, вымыв руки, убрал в сторону продукты и протёр стол влажной тряпкой. Он знал, что всё это время за ним не сводя глаз наблюдал Квентин, но это почему-то совсем не казалось неправильным, а даже отдавалось теплом в груди.

Он знал, что Квентин наблюдает за ним лишь с любопытством и заботой и что это больше не взгляд расчётливого Мистерио, выискивающего его слабые места. Это всего лишь _его_ Квентин.

Найти ему тёплую одежду, чтобы он не замёрз на холодном вечернем ветру — его куртка была слишком тонкой и грела бы недостаточно, — было довольно проблематично, но Питеру удалось выудить из недр своего шкафа несколько больших толстовок, которые идеально подошли Квентину. Ему даже удалось уговорить его надеть мягкую серую шапку, что, по правде говоря, было очень легко. Питеру всего-то надо было мило улыбнуться — Квентин, казалось, был готов выполнить любую его прихоть.

 _Какая прелесть_.

Улицы всё ещё были переполнены оживлённым потоком людей, снующих туда-сюда: некоторые шли на работу в ночь, большинство — счастливчики — возвращались домой отдыхать, чтобы вновь увидеть своих домашних животных и лица своих близких. Было что-то волшебное в том, чтобы быть частью этой толпы, что-то, что дарило Питеру ощущение того, что он здесь как дома, будто он находится в нужное время в нужном месте. Он всегда чувствовал себя лучше, скрываясь за маской анонимности, нежели будучи Питером Паркером.

Но сейчас, глядя на идущего рядом с ним Квентина, губы которого были растянуты в лёгкой уверенной улыбке; бесцельно гуляя с ним по улице, он подумал, что, возможно, ему не так уж и нужна анонимность, чтобы слиться с толпой.

— Ты не замёрз?

Питер повернул голову к мужчине, наткнувшись взглядом на его игривую улыбку и то, как углубились морщинки вокруг глаз, снова добавив капельку очарования его красивому лицу.

— Замёрз, — ответил он и глубже сунул руки в карманы куртки, легонько пихнув плечом плечо Квентина. Они шли довольно близко, время от времени мимолётно касаясь ладоней друг друга, и эти простые жесты были настолько домашними, что Питеру стало жаль, что у него не было этого раньше.

— Надо было одеться потеплее, — ответил Квентин, отчего Питер фыркнул, и продолжил, пока тот не успел что-нибудь возразить: — Когда вернёмся, сделаю тебе горячий шоколад. Удивительно, но хоть это я _умею_ готовить.

И эти слова заставили Питера замолчать, он смутился и зарылся носом в высокий воротник куртки. Он чувствовал исходящие от Квентина волны счастья, и, боже, он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что это не сделало его самого хоть чуточку счастливее. Ему было уютно, он чувствовал себя уверенно, и ему казалось, будто всё встало на свои места, как собранные воедино кусочки пазла, и, может быть, это было не так уж и сложно. Всё, что ему нужно было сделать, это попытаться, верно? Остальное придёт само.

И чувствуя безопасность, которое дарило ему присутствие рядом с ним Квентина, ощущая бурлящую энергию Квинса и будучи практически незаметным среди других, он решил, что сможет это сделать.

Он подождёт, пока придёт остальное.


	15. Грудь к груди

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1-800-273-8255 - Logic ft. Alessia Cara & Khalid.

Как выяснилось позже, да, кулинарные способности Квентина оставляли желать лучшего, но на приготовление горячего шоколада это не распространялось, ведь, боже, какой же он был вкусный. Питеру не доводилось его пить где-то с шестого класса: он постоянно забывал его приготовить, а Мэй решила, что он просто разлюбил этот напиток, и только сейчас Питер осознал, как сильно по нему скучал. Он скучал по этому вкусу, по этой сладости, свербящей в горле, и по ощущению тепла, растекающемуся в груди и животе.

— Похоже, тебе и впрямь нравится, а? — рассмеялся Квентин, прислонившись бёдрами к кухонной тумбе и бесстыдно глядя на Питера скрестив руки на груди. На этот раз Питер сидел на деревянном столе, но если Квентин едва касался ногами пола, то расстояние между его ступнями и полом было гораздо больше; он сидел слегка ссутулившись, обнимая кружку обеими руками. Питер тепло улыбнулся, посмотрев на лицо Квентина.

— Даже не представляешь, как, — ответил он и опустил взгляд в кружку, потому что от пристального внимания Квентина ему вдруг стало неловко. Он несколько секунд сидел так, болтая ногами в воздухе, как ребёнок, позволяя тишине принять их с Квентином в свои объятия, пока не поднял голову вновь. — Так ты хочешь сказать, таинственный и смертельно опасный Мистерио коротал вечера за чашкой горячего чая?

Квентин хмыкнул, пытаясь сделать самодовольный вид, но потерпел фиаско: его лицо приобрело лишь выражение смущения и робости. Питеру казалось это милым, потому что такой уязвимый и тихий Квентин действительно был милашкой, и иногда он забывал о скрывающейся за всем этим тьмой.

Тьмой, которая, как он надеялся, оставила его мужчину.

— Из вежливости скажу «да».

— Ну конечно, — фыркнул Питер, с лёгким весельем тряхнув головой, и его губы растянулись в улыбке. — Я-то всё знаю.

— Может, хватит меня разоблачать? Пожалуйста. Мне нужно ещё как-то поддерживать репутацию, — нарочито громко прошептал Квентин, для пущего драматизма приложив ладонь ко рту, словно выдавал самую страшную тайну. Он развернулся, чтобы убрать за собой, но от глаз Питера не укрылось его довольное выражение лица, и, честно, он не смог удержаться и улыбнулся ещё шире.

Было так здорово наконец улыбаться с такой лёгкостью. Казалось, будто всё было хорошо, будто его жизнь не была полной катастрофой, а он был счастлив.

Но так ли это?

Одной прогулки было недостаточно, чтобы избавиться от скованности и лишней энергии, которую решил выработать его организм, но всё лучше, чем _ничего_. Она помогла ему немного расслабиться, привести в порядок пульс и перестать трястись, и Питер решил, что этого пока достаточно. Он правда был не готов выходить на улицу один: частично из-за того, что боялся, как бы его не настигли прошлые воспоминания, частично из-за страха увидеть новое, ещё более чёткое граффити с Железным человеком. К нему ещё не до конца вернулось его безрассудство.

Он хотел, чтобы это ощущение того, что в его жизни сейчас всё _так, как и должно быть_ , не заканчивалось.

На этот раз он сам попросил у Квентина разрешение проверить его рану, на что получил _удивлённый_ и _изумлённый_ взгляд, который слегка напомнил ему взгляд дикого зверя.

— Конечно, не вопрос, — ответил он и пожал плечами, однако Питер заметил промелькнувшее в его взгляде смятение.

— Я хочу убедиться, что рана правильно заживает, — объяснил Питер, чувствуя подступающее смущение, и лицо Квентина вновь приобрело какое-то странное выражение, его черты немного растянулись, превращаясь в гримасу, которую Питеру было не под силу понять. — Я знаю, как она должна выглядеть, — добавил он внезапно, надеясь, что в этот раз его голос будет звучать увереннее, чем он себя чувствовал.

И в принципе ему это удалось. Через минуту они с Квентином уже были в ванной комнате, Квентин сидел на краешке ванны широко разведя ноги, а Питер пристроился на корточках между ними. Толстовка Квентина отправилась на стиральную машину, и теперь, как показалось Питеру, видеть его с голым торсом было немного непривычно. Это было нечто личное, более интимное, но не настолько, чтобы вогнать его в краску, однако стоило ему прикоснуться к обнажённой коже кончиками пальцев, как у него тут же перехватывало дыхание.

— Выглядит неплохо, — пробормотал Питер, не осмеливаясь поднять на Квентина взгляд и обводя пальцами контур раны. Кожа вокруг неё была грубой и всё ещё более тёплой, чем на животе, но не опасно горячей, её температура не вызывала беспокойства, и в целом рана затягивалась хорошо.

Питер уже и забыл, как тяжело ему было ухаживать за Квентином, не давая смерти схватить его своими цепкими лапами, все эти дни.

— Тебе крупно повезло, — тихо добавил он и положил ладонь на живот Квентина. Квентин едва слышно хмыкнул, почувствовав его прикосновение.

— Мне повезло, что ты тогда впустил меня, — пробормотал он, глядя на Питера сверху вниз и вынуждая того поднять голову. Его глаза блестели от радости, тронувшей его растянутые в лёгкой улыбке губы, и Питер снова вспомнил, как ему полюбились эти милые морщинки в уголках его глаз, подчёркивающие его возраст и делающие его ещё более привлекательным.

_Полюбились?_

— Знаю, я уже сто раз это говорил, но плевать. Я не устану повторять. Спасибо. За то, что в буквальном смысле спас мне жизнь даже несмотря на то, что несколько недель до этого я пытался забрать твою.

Питер кивнул в ответ, сделав глубокий вдох и выдох, чтобы немного привести мысли в порядок. Он тоже об этом думал и был вынужден признать, что это было непросто.

Поначалу он видел всё в чёрно-белых тонах. Он помогал человеку, пытавшемуся его убить, и единственное, что он тогда к нему чувствовал, — ненависть. Он был хорошим парнем, Квентин — плохим, и по их договорённости Питер должен был помогать Квентину всего неделю. Это было легко.

Однако иногда Питер забывал, что жизнь — штука _совсем_ непростая.

Она слегка изменилась, не так ли? С того момента, как он понял, что этот Квентин (его Квентин) кардинально отличается от того Квентина, с которым он познакомился в Европе, что он больше не злодей, а простой человек, почти такой же, как он сам, — с этого самого момента он стал с трудом понимать, какое из принятых им решений было правильным, а какое — нет. И чем больше он над этим задумывался, тем больше путался.

Может, ему стоило прекратить думать и начать прислушиваться к инстинктам. Может, так ему было бы проще всё это пережить и забыть, потому что его разум временами действительно не давал ему жить из-за слишком тёмных мыслей, которые он раз за разом ему подкидывал.

Питер знал, что Тони хотел, чтобы он _жил_. И он чувствовал, что если он не попробует, то в конечном итоге пожалеет.

***

Этим вечером зеркало было безжалостно, понял Питер, пытаясь одеться после наспех принятого горячего душа. Ванная комната не отличалась большими габаритами, в ней был лишь небольшой островок выложенного плиткой пола, на котором можно было стоять, и иногда Питер забывал, как висящее над раковиной зеркало могло его буквально уничтожить.

Первым ему в глаза бросились рёбра. С каждым днём они становились всё заметнее и всё отчётливее и отчётливее проступали под кожей, грозясь её разрезать, разорвать внутренности и заставить его истечь кровью. Ему было тошно от того, каким тощим, слабым и неготовым к битвам он выглядел из-за них. Хорошо, что это никак не отражалось на его силе, которая в любом случае не очень-то изменилась, но тем не менее, зрелище было не из приятных.

Следующими на очереди были тазовые кости. Острые, словно лезвия, они казались шире его будто бы усыхающих плеч, и чем дольше Питер на них смотрел, тем больше ему хотелось плакать. Ему было противно от себя, от отражения в зеркале, от человека, который всё меньше и меньше походил на прежнего его, и в его груди разгоралось подавляющее чувство беспомощности, от которого он никак не мог избавиться.

Его спасением была безразмерная доходящая до середины бедра бордовая футболка, которая скрывала его изувеченный скелет. Так было лучше, и пусть в подобной одежде он выглядел, как бомж, зато его фигура была спрятана от глаз других.

Однако Квентин действительно читал его как открытую книгу, чувствовал, что что-то не так, и спрашивал, но никогда не давил. Питер потихоньку привыкал к его беспокойству, которое тот не проявлял слишком открыто, нет. Оно парило между ними, словно лёгкий дымок, влажный и тёплый, как утренний туман, раскинувшийся над лугом, даруя ощущение покоя, в котором так отчаянно нуждался Питер.

— Что происходит? — Этот вопрос разорвал тишину, повисшую в тёмной-тёмной комнате, голос Квентина был тих и успокаивающ, а рука мягко, но твёрдо опустилась на поясницу Питера. Они снова лежали в кровати Мэй, Квентин — на спине, Питер — наполовину взобравшись на него, прижавшись правой щекой к ключице. Так было теплее, решил про себя Питер, и в этом не было ничего плохого. Каждому из нас время от времени нужен такой лёгкий физический контакт.

В тёмное время суток его разум становился более враждебным к нему, вытаскивая из потаённых закоулков и подкидывая старые воспоминания, управляя им, словно чокнутый кукловод, тянущий за ниточки. По спине Питера пробежал холодок, стоило ему вспомнить дикое жжение в носу, которое не отступало, пока не исчезал зелёный дым.

— Ну же, хватит бойкотировать, — полушутливо сказал Квентин, по его голосу было ясно, что он улыбается, и Питер фыркнул. Он открыл глаза, немного склонив голову, чтобы осуждающе взглянуть на Квентина.

— Я не бойкотирую, — пробурчал он, лениво растянув губы в улыбке. — Но я могу начать, если ты продолжишь меня допрашивать.

— Ого, звучит угрожающе. Мне это не нравится.

— Ты это заслужил, старикашка.

Квентин драматично раскрыл рот и закрыл, словно умирающая рыба, и Питер не удержался и прыснул.

— Эй, тебе бы не мешало поднабраться немного уважения, малыш.

— Ещё раз назовёшь меня малышом, и я клянусь…

В его словах не было ни капли злобы, и он с уверенностью мог сказать, что Квентин это понял, судя по широкой улыбке, которая сделала его лицо краше и углубила морщинки. Питер был бесконечно благодарен своему суперзрению, ведь он мог пристально рассматривать черты Квентина, будучи уверенным, что тот совершенно этого не замечает из-за ночной темноты.

Когда Питер уже решил, что Квентин уснул, он услышал его голос, прорезавший холодный воздух в комнате Мэй.

— Так что происходит? Расскажешь?

Питер поджал губы и опустил взгляд на едва заметный клетчатый узор на футболке Квентина. Эту футболку ему купила Мэй, когда он только-только перешёл в старшие классы, если ему не изменяла память, и он ненавидел её за то, каким маленьким он в ней выглядел. Но Квентину она почему-то подошла, чуть натянувшись на бицепсах и как-то странно углубив его силуэт.

— Ничего не происходит, — неуклюже соврал Питер, но с небольшой толикой уверенности. Он надеялся, что её достаточно, чтобы Квентин ничего не заподозрил, но ошибся. Одурачить его было трудно.

— Питер. — Последовал тяжёлый вздох. — Я же вижу, что тебя что-то беспокоит. И я спрашиваю не для того, чтобы разозлить тебя или обидеть. Я хочу _помочь_.

И, наверное, это было хуже всего, наверное, это и была причина, по которой Питер временами с трудом мог себя заставить говорить. Потому что Квентин хотел _помочь_ , потому что ему было _не всё равно_. И иногда Питер чувствовал себя из-за этого обузой.

Всем было бы легче жить без него.

— Я худею, — признался он, спрятав лицо в тёплой-тёплой ткани футболки Квентина, глубоко вдыхая его запах. Он ожидал, что за этим последует какое-то раздражение или усталый вздох, потому что нужно смотреть правде в глаза: он и так уже столько проблем взвалил на плечи Квентина, что не удивится, если тот решит от него сбежать.

Но никакого раздражения не последовало. Никакой злости.

— Это резкое или постепенное похудение? — шёпотом спросил Квентин, начиная успокаивающе поглаживать поясницу Питера. И от этого ему стало только хуже, потому что Квентин был так мил и заботлив, а он отплачивал ему лишь поводами для ещё большего беспокойства.

— Не знаю, — пробормотал он в ответ, его голос звучал приглушённо из-за футболки. — Я худею после Щелчка. Ещё быстрее стал худеть после Лондона. Я просто… не знаю, как заставить себя есть.

Между ними снова повисла тишина, с каждой секундой всё больше и больше напрягающая Питера. Он чувствовал себя утопающим, чувствовал себя _неудачником_. Он боялся услышать в голосе Квентина разочарование, он бы этого не пережил.

Мгновение тишины, ещё одно. Рука Квентина продолжала поглаживать спину Питера медленным и ободряющим темпом, отчего ожидание казалось не таким тяжёлым.

— Тебя тошнит, когда ты ешь? — снова спросил Квентин прежним тоном, таким же терпеливым и тёплым, и Питер облегчённо выдохнул.

— Бывает, но чаще всего я не чувствую голода. В школе ЭмДжей напоминает мне перекусить, а когда я прихожу домой, Мэй пишет, что оставила мне что-нибудь съестное, — тихо ответил Питер, повернув голову. Он замер, едва касаясь носом груди Квентина, и вдохнул холодный воздух.

— Так они знают?

— Да, и они решили типа за мной присматривать. Иногда это бесит. Чувствую себя ребёнком.

Квентин задушенно прыснул, его грудь затряслась от тихого смеха.

— А может, ты и есть ребёнок.

— Ага, иди ты нафиг, — раздражённо пробормотал Питер, но не смог удержаться и растянул губы в весёлой улыбке. Он буквально чувствовал, как Квентин самодовольно ухмыляется.

— Ладно, может, ты только мой ребёнок, а не их.

«Мне конец», — подумал Питер. Он чуть не умер, услышав эти слова, его сердце бешено билось в груди и подскакивало, словно радостный щенок. Он шокировано распахнул глаза, но решил не давать Квентину очередной повод для самодовольства. Он тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь вернуть самообладание.

Но чего греха таить, это было мило. Квентин был мил.

— Но вернёмся к теме, — спас его Квентин, видимо, почувствовав его оцепенение и решив не смущать его ещё больше, за что Питер был ему дико благодарен. — Они знают, теперь это знаю ещё и я, что значит… Я в их команде? По заботе о тебе, я имею в виду.

Он пожал плечами, с трудом подавив широкий зевок, грозящийся разомкнуть его губы.

— Не знаю насчёт них, но я подумал, ты должен это знать. Я уже тебе столько всего рассказал, чего никто не знает, так зачем скрывать это.

Квентин хмыкнул, соглашаясь с рассуждениями Питера, и потянулся второй рукой к его голове, чтобы погладить ещё слегка влажные кудри.

— Я рад, что ты мне всё рассказал. И я постараюсь о тебе позаботиться, как только могу, — добавил он без лишних раздумий, подкрепив свои слова лёгким поцелуем в макушку, прижавшись губами к волосам Питера немного дольше обычного, отчего тот сладко зажмурился. На глаза Питера вдруг навернулись слёзы.

Он хотел сказать, что Квентин уже заботится о нём. Он рядом с ним с самого его возвращения сюда, в Квинс, даже если поначалу их отношения оставляли желать лучшего. Боже, он стал о нём заботиться с тех пор, как к ним заглянула ЭмДжей, и даже если они не обсуждали друг с другом Питера, Квентин, казалось, знал о нём всё, знал, как его успокоить. Казалось, будто они с ним соединились, словно два кусочка пазла, как только Квентин сбросил свою маску злодея.

Казалось, будто они идеально дополняют друг друга, несмотря на то, что они совершенно разные, и при этой мысли сердце Питера таяло от нежности.

Несколько мгновений спустя раздался низкий храп, вырвавший Питера из раздумий. Квентин уже задремал, оставив Питера наедине с мыслями, но почему-то сейчас он не чувствовал себя покинутым. Он уже не чувствовал себя таким потерянным, и даже если сегодня он засыпал немного дольше, чем вчера, всё было хорошо.

Он был не один. Всё было хорошо.


	16. Просто юные боги

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Young God" - Halsey

Не то чтобы Питеру никогда не было тяжело вставать с постели по утрам, чёрт возьми, конечно, тяжело. После трудных ночей он, усталый, как собака, и изнывающий от ломоты в теле, всегда просыпался с трудом, а если он проспал всего-навсего час-полтора, то ещё сложнее, однако, господи, он и представить себе не мог, что пробуждение может быть _настолько_ проблематичным.

Потому что ему было уютно и тепло, пока Квентин обнимал его одной рукой, прижимаясь сильным телом к его спине; одеяло и простынь сбились где-то в ногах и едва доходили им до пояса. Питер чувствовал ровное дыхание Квентина, жарко касавшееся его затылка и легонько треплющее его волосы, и, наверное, именно это в первую очередь заставило его задуматься над тем, чтобы проигнорировать будильник и остаться в кровати.

А во вторую — рука Квентина, крепче сжавшая ткань его футболки, когда он слегка приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть на часы. «Шесть двадцать» гордо высветилось на телефоне вместе с уведомлением о новом сообщении. Питер сощурился, всматриваясь в экран.

— Не вставай. — Услышал он сонное бормотание Квентина, сопровождаемое горячим выдохом ему в шею, и через долю секунды Квентин с нежностью потёрся носом о его кожу. Питер не смог сдержать улыбки, сердце в груди сделало кульбит.

— Лентяй, — сказал он, тщетно пытаясь скрыть нежность в голосе, отчего его ответ получился медово-сладким, а не насмешливым. Питер лишь понадеялся, что Квентин всё ещё спал и не слышал его, и разблокировал телефон.

_придёшь сегодня? у нас подготовка к контрольным_

Питер ещё больше скривился, нахмурившись. Неужели ЭмДжей решила так прямо заманить его в школу, сославшись на контрольные? Она никогда так не делала. Она всегда кратко и лаконично звала его по смс в кофейню или куда-нибудь ещё на пару слов, не зная, что ему написать.

Сдаётся ему, от всего этого пахнет Мэй.

_ты снова разговаривала с моей тётей?_

_всё возможно. ты этого никогда не узнаешь_

Господи. Он правда чувствовал себя ребёнком, за которым нужен глаз да глаз, и это его злило. Это его очень злило, потому что ему восемнадцать и он Мститель, он может сам о себе позаботиться. Из-за этой опеки ему казалось, что он никогда не сможет повзрослеть, потому что он слишком слаб и глуп для взрослой жизни.

Но в то же время это дарило его душе частичку тепла. Потому что несмотря на все дурные мысли, которые подкидывал ему его разум, несмотря на страх быть обузой, Питер знал, что у него есть люди, которые за него беспокоятся. Люди, которые хотят, чтобы с ним всё было хорошо, люди, которые готовы тайком сговариваться за его спиной лишь бы быть уверенными, что он в порядке. И он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что на его глаза не наворачивались слёзы каждый раз, когда он думал об этом.

Питер вздохнул, позволив себе прикрыть глаза и расслабиться в крепких объятиях Квентина, прижимающегося к нему широкой грудью, которая медленно опускалась и приподнималась в такт его дыханию. Может, ему и впрямь стоило бы отплатить Мэй и ЭмДжей за все глупости, которые он натворил, и беспокойство.

_по чему подготовка?_

_химия_

_в пятницу тест_

Ох, а вот с химией у него не задалось, пока он прохлаждался дома со знаменитым Мистерио.

Ему кровь из носу _нужно_ было пойти сегодня в школу, если он хотел сдать этот тест, даже пусть на пару уроков. Серьёзных проблем в понимании химии — да и в точных науках в целом, что, к сожалению, нельзя было сказать об английском, — у него никогда не было, но ни для кого не было секретом, что их учитель мастерски придумывал такие вопросы, на которые никто не мог ответить правильно с первого раза.

Честно говоря, Питер не жаловался: он любил науку и тяжёлые задачки, от которых его мозг просто вскипал, а также он любил сдавать экзамены. Он _ни за что_ не мог это пропустить.

Проблема в том, что Квентин явно не собирался его отпускать.

— Мне правда надо вставать, — резко прошептал Питер, закрыв глаза и проведя несколько раз по загорелой руке Квентина ладонью, цепляя мягкие волоски. Тот тихонько хмыкнул, снова зарывшись носом в его волосы.

— Зачем? Ещё рано.

— Мне надо подготовиться к урокам, — объяснил он и плавно перевернулся на бок, резко оказавшись со всё ещё сонным Квентином лицом к лицу. Тот даже на йоту не выглядел удивлённым его внезапной смене позиции, он мягко смотрел своими ясными голубыми глазами со слегка расширившимися зрачками в глаза Питера.

— И ты оставишь меня одного? — спросил он кокетливым тоном, который не возымел на Питера должного эффекта из-за ещё вялого и сонного состояния Квентина. Питер с силой закатил глаза, почувствовав, как белки отозвались болью от этого движения.

— Я уверен, что ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы не поджечь мою квартиру, — пробормотал он и потянулся рукой ко лбу Квентина, чтобы скинуть с него упавшую тёмную прядку. И от этого простого жеста его сердце вновь сладко забилось в груди, потому что теперь он наконец-то мог позволить себе это сделать, потому что это было _приятно_. Он положил ладонь ему на грудь, рассматривая странный рисунок на футболке, и заметил, как от этого прикосновения улыбка Квентина стала нежнее.

— Ну, надеюсь, ты прав, — пошутил Квентин и тихонько усмехнулся, когда Питер в очередной раз закатил глаза, отчего его затылок прошило острой болью. — Не буду врать, без тебя мне будет очень скучно.

Питер на мгновение задумался, а затем криво улыбнулся.

— А у меня будет замечательный день без тебя.

На этих словах он выскользнул из хватки Квентина, уже в открытую смеясь над выражением чистейшей обиды на его лице. Он заметил, как Квентин сжал ткань подушки в кулак, словно готовясь кинуть её в него, но довольно-таки быстро передумал.

— Иди собирайся уже на свои уроки, а то опоздаешь, — пробормотал Квентин в ответ и перекатился на живот, но в его словах не было ни капли злости, да и широченную улыбку на его лице было трудно не заметить. Питер воспользовался возможностью, чтобы тепло улыбнуться, и на несколько мгновений застыл, рассматривая затылок Квентина дольше положенного.

Он лишь надеялся, что его глаза не превратились в сердечки, как в мультике, потому что _чувствовал_ , что именно так он и смотрит на него сейчас.

И он не был к этому готов.

***

В конечном итоге как бы Питер ни старался ускорить свой процесс подготовки к школе, включающий в себя глажку голубой рубашки, которая не видела утюга с момента покупки, к моменту, когда он наконец собрал рюкзак, он уже опоздал.

Вот дерьмо. Прекрасное возвращение в строй.

— Ты не берёшь с собой обед? — удивлённо спросил его Квентин, опершись о дверной косяк в коридоре и сложив мускулистые руки на груди, на его голове был уже привычный ему и Питеру беспорядок. Питер вскинул на него взгляд, на мгновение оторвавшись от завязывания своих чёрных кроссовок.

— Что, уже взял на себя роль моей няньки?

Квентин со вздохом закатил глаза, но с места не сдвинулся. Питер мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху и поморщился, потому что, да, ему не стоило себя вести, как последнему ублюдку, когда Квентин всего лишь заботился о нём, но он никак не смог удержаться от едкого комментария.

Он не удивится, если однажды Квентину это всё осточертеет.

— Хотя бы слушай ЭмДжей, когда она будет тебе напоминать поесть, ладно? — Разорвал повисшую тишину очередной вопрос, но, к удивлению Питера, в нём не было слышно ни враждебности, ни обиды — лишь забота, как и _всегда_. Он порой поражался, откуда, чёрт возьми, у Квентина столько терпения.

— Хорошо, — ответил он _(ну, а что ещё он мог сказать?)_ и выпрямился, подойдя к Квентину ближе, но несмотря на толстую подошву кроссовок, он всё равно был ниже на пару дюймов. — Я вернусь после обеда, наверное.

— Наверное? — поддразнил его Квентин с хитрой улыбкой на губах, и Питеру _ох_ как сильно захотелось вновь закатить глаза, потому что, _господи_ , этот человек был невыносим.

Но он знал другой способ, как стереть с его лица это невозможно прекрасное выражение самодовольства.

Питер слегка подался вперёд, чуть приподнявшись на цыпочки, и коснулся губ Квентина своими с небольшим напором, ответом на который последовал удивлённый вскрик, потонувший в неловком поцелуе. Он с наслаждением отдавался жгучему ощущению царапающей его щёки щетины и улыбался, потому что, боже…

Ему было так приятно целоваться с тем, кого он искренне и _по-настоящему_ хотел целовать, с тем, кому он мог _доверять_ , с тем, кто _заботился_ о нём и _уважал_ его. Это было правильно, правильно — с Квентином, потому что, ну… потому что это _Квентин_ , _его_ Квентин, и это было так чертовски правильно — целовать его здесь и сейчас.

Питер отстранился и понял, что _улыбается_ , как полный дурак, чего не было уже несколько недель.

— Не паникуй, если я задержусь. Возможно, мне придётся разобраться кое с какими проблемами в школе, если ЭмДжей меня не прикрыла, — объяснил он, хоть и знал, что его подруга в любом случае ему помогла. Она была не из тех, кто мог бы его подставить, и даже если бы она вдруг из чистой вредности захотела это сделать (будем честны, временами она могла быть той ещё стервой, но Питер не мог её за это винить), то Нед с Бетти обязательно бы её остановили.

Он был невероятно рад тому, что в его окружении были эти трое странных людей, которых он мог называть своими друзьями.

— Я постараюсь не дать страху одиночества завладеть мной, — ответил Квентин и драматично прижал руку к груди, а Питер не мог оторвать взгляд от его слегка потемневших губ.

— Королева драмы, — пробормотал он и вновь встал на цыпочки, чтобы быстро чмокнуть его в щёку. Он взял свой рюкзак, перекинул лямку через плечо и взглянул на Квентина. — Не напрягай живот. Серьёзно, не хочу зашивать тебя в третий раз.

— Есть, сэр.

Питер покачал головой и развернулся, напоследок едва заметно обернувшись через плечо, прежде чем выйти за дверь. И если он улыбался, как сумасшедший, пока спускался по ступенькам, никого это не должно было волновать.

***

Он чувствовал себя… мягко говоря, _странно_ , вернувшись в школу и пытаясь лавировать между огромными толпами учеников, хотя его не было всего-то пару дней. Ему казалось, что с тех пор всё изменилось, что он стал немного другим человеком, и он действительно чувствовал себя не таким, как раньше.

Может, всё дело в том, что впервые за этот год у него дома был тот, кто ждал его возвращения.

(Он старался не зацикливаться на этом, так как их отношения были ещё _свежи_ , и он боялся, что это _ненадолго_ ).

Когда толпа наконец рассосалась и он добрался до своего пункта назначения — шкафчика с кодовым замком, который уже почти не работал, — на его плечо легла маленькая холодная ладонь, вцепившаяся с такой силой, что он аж подпрыгнул на месте. Питер попытался сделать вид, будто не он только что чуть не закричал, как девчонка, но понял, что это бесполезно, когда ЭмДжей весело фыркнула.

— Ага, я тоже рада тебя видеть, Паркер, — сказала она, подкравшись к нему сзади, и стала терпеливо ждать, когда он к ней обернётся. Увидев улыбку, озарявшую её лицо, Питер облегчённо вздохнул, до него медленно доходило осознание того, что ЭмДжей действительно _рада_ его видеть.

— Ты же знаешь, что я постоянно подпрыгиваю, — пробурчал он, но не смог сдержать широкой улыбки, растянувшей его губы, и подался вперёд, чтобы заключить подругу в крепкие объятия, по которым он, сам того не зная, скучал.

— Мог бы воспользоваться своей чуйкой, придурок, — ответила ЭмДжей с усмешкой и обняла его в ответ, похлопав между лопаток. Она возвышалась над ним, как Квентин несколькими минутами ранее, хотя она не была _такой_ уж высокой — всего-то на дюйм-два, — но Питер всё равно чувствовал себя дошкольником по сравнению с ней. — Без тебя было скучно.

— Хочешь сказать, с Недом и Бетти не так весело, как со мной? — рассмеялся он и отстранился, вновь повернувшись к шкафчику. Для того, чтобы разблокировать его, ему потребовалась всего секунда, и он тут же начал рыться в учебниках и тетрадях, хранившихся внутри.

— Над ними не так весело прикалываться. Тем более, мне кажется, Бетти меня не воспринимает всерьёз, — добавила ЭмДжей, Питер обернулся и тут же наткнулся на её забавную хмурую физиономию.

— Думаю, она никого не воспринимает всерьёз. — Пожал плечами Питер, закрывая дверцу шкафчика и закидывая на плечи рюкзак. ЭмДжей терпеливо ждала его, пока он не метнул  
в неё взгляд и не кивнул, направляясь в сторону кабинета, где у них должен был быть первый урок.

На несколько мгновений между ними повисла тишина, как обычно уютная и спокойная, но когда они подошли к кабинету, ЭмДжей замерла у дверей. Она посмотрела на Питера пытливым взглядом и нахмурила брови, и он почувствовал, как по всему его телу пробежал холодок.

— Что-то не так? — спросил он, пытаясь вложить в голос как можно уверенности, но на деле же вышло гораздо хуже, чем он предполагал, отчего он поморщился. Выражение лица ЭмДжей не изменилось.

— Этот Мистерио ничего тебе не сделал после моего ухода?

От этого вопроса у Питера перехватило дыхание, он широко распахнул глаза. Он отпустил лямки рюкзака и спрятал руки в глубокие карманы своих тёмных узких джинсов.

Ему теперь нужно было рассказать ей, что они с Квентином, вроде как, вместе, верно?

_Они же вместе?_

— Он… Он ничего мне не сделал, — сказал он, вдруг разнервничавшись так, как никогда ранее. Он прочистил горло, стараясь не сжаться под колким взглядом подруги.

— Паркер. Что он сделал?

— Ничего.

— Ладно, смотри мне, поверю на слово.

— Он ничего не сделал. Я не вру.

Она покачала головой, поджав губы, и развернулась на пятках, уже готовая скрыться в глубине кабинета, когда Питер сделал глубокий вдох и сказал:

— Я его поцеловал.

ЭмДжей _тут же_ замерла, вновь повернувшись к Питеру лицом глядя на него огромными глазами.

— Ты… что? — спросила она неверящим тоном, которым часто давала понять, что ему несдобровать, и всегда успешно: Питер снова и снова чувствовал себя _бесконечно виноватым_. Он сглотнул, изо всех сил пытаясь не начать оправдываться в своей излюбленной манере.

— Я поцеловал его, ЭмДжей. Я-я очень хотел это сделать, и он меня не заставлял. Это был мой выбор, — сказал он и понял, что его голос прозвучал увереннее и громче, отчего в его груди зародился крохотный огонёк _гордости_. — Я знаю, что ты сейчас думаешь, но ты должна мне поверить. Он _не такой_ плохой, как мы думали. Он изменился. Или, по крайней мере, я думаю, что он изменился, — добавил он, потому что, да, он надеялся, что Квентин стал другим, и в действительности его поведение буквально кричало о том, что он _изменился_.

И Питер хотел, чтобы так оно и было, _отчаянно_ хотел.

ЭмДжей вновь покачала головой, смерив его каким-то грустным взглядом. Питер хотел было что-то сказать, чтобы прогнать эту печаль с её лица, но понял, что не может. Ему нечего было сказать, нечего объяснять. Это в конце концов _его_ жизнь, даже если ЭмДжей переживает за него - только и всего.

— А если он снова причинит тебе боль? — спросила она тихо, и Питер только сейчас заметил, что толпа вокруг них уменьшается с каждой минутой, приближающей начало урока. Он попытался улыбнуться, подбодрить её, и, кажется, это сработало, потому что взгляд ЭмДжей немного смягчился.

— Не причинит, — сказал Питер на этот раз твёрдым спокойным тоном и подумал, что Квентин бы им гордился, если бы слышал его сейчас. Он был абсолютно уверен в своих словах. В своих чувствах. — Не причинит.

***

Они увиделись с Бетти и Недом только на третьем уроке, запоздало наткнувшись на них в кабинете химии: те сидели вместе на задней парте и о чём-то перешёптывались, и это заставило Питера улыбнуться.

Он так по ним соскучился.

— Глядите, кто удостоил нас сегодня своим присутствием, — гордо объявила ЭмДжей, слегка растянув губы в задорной усмешке, и Питер наконец вздохнул с облегчением. Может, она всё-таки и не злилась на него.

Он не успел всерьёз задуматься над этим вопросом, потому что как только он подошёл к задним партам, Бетти заключила его в удивительно крепкие объятия. Они были столь сильными, что Питер аж закашлялся, но он был совершенно не против. Он соскучился по таким объятиям.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Бетти, — прохрипел он и услышал, как за его спиной прыснула ЭмДжей, но не стал обижаться. Он чувствовал себя так _хорошо_ среди этой троицы. И слышать смех ЭмДжей тоже было хорошо, потому что это было редкостью.

— Бро, мы беспокоились за тебя. Как ты? — На смену мощным объятиям Бетти пришли объятия Неда, но они были немного слабее, чуть более нежными, и Питер наконец свободно вздохнул и обнял друга в ответ, обхватив его обеими руками за пояс, притягивая ближе.

— Я в порядке, — ответил он куда-то в плечо Неда, вдыхая родной запах своего друга детства, от которого ему было _спокойно_ и _безопасно_ , как дома, и он нисколько не лукавил.

С ним всё было хорошо.

— Ты болел, Питер? ЭмДжей сказала, что ты заболел. Тебе точно уже лучше? — обеспокоенно спросила Бетти, смотря на него из-за спины Неда своими яркими-яркими глазами. Её брови были нахмурены, а на лбу пролегла глубокая складка, но, кажется, Бетти его ни в чём не подозревала. Она просто _беспокоилась_.

Потому что ей было _не всё равно_. А он не мог лгать людям, которым было на него не наплевать.

И он решил не лгать.

***

Они восприняли эти новости лучше, чем ЭмДжей, и Питеру сразу стало гораздо _легче_ , он почувствовал себя намного _счастливее_. Им даже было всё равно, что его Квентин — бывший Мистерио, и это поразило его больше всего, потому что он ожидал очередной перепалки. Очередной ссоры с любимыми людьми, одна лишь мысль о которой вызывала в нём _тошноту_.

Однако их больше задело то, что Квентину тридцать три, а Питер на пятнадцать лет его младше. Видимо, для них это было _неприемлемо_.

(Хотя Бетти сочла _милым_ , что кто-то настолько взрослый заинтересовался их Питером, да и Нед, кажется, был с ней согласен. ЭмДжей резко заставила их замолчать своим убийственным взглядом).

Так что, да, формально для них это было неприемлемо.

Контрольные были основной причиной, по которой он пришёл в школу, — хотя ладно, основная причина крылась в другом, но никто не должен был знать, что Питер просто соскучился по своим друзьям, — и задания оказались такими сложными, что он обрадовался, что ещё вовремя вернулся. У него было предчувствие, что он получит гораздо более низкий балл, чем обычно, а это даже звучало абсурдно.

Тони был бы чертовски разочарован.

Питер даже предложил ЭмДжей сходить после уроков в их любимую кофейню в Квинсе, конечно, не Старбакс, но всё же, однако оказалось, что у неё уже были другие планы на вечер.

— Я встречаюсь там с Мэгги в восемь, — объяснила ЭмДжей, и Питер понял, что она изо всех сил старается не раскраснеться от смущения, хотя её щёки уже немного порозовели. Она была такой взволнованной, Питеру показалось это милым.

— Можно я тебя хотя бы провожу? — спросил он с улыбкой, едва удержавшись от соблазна захихикать; кто бы мог подумать, что ЭмДжей из тех людей, которые устраивают свидания в кофейне? Точно не он.

Это был третий раз, когда он виделся с Мэгги: в первый ЭмДжей представила их друг другу на перемене, а во второй они случайно пересеклись в столовой, когда Мэгги буквально украла у него его подругу, чтобы прогулять уроки. И даже если сквозь мутноватое стекло окон её едва было видно, Питер никак не мог не заметить её волнистые ярко-рыжие волосы, резко контрастировавшие с серыми тонами кофейни.

Он сразу же попрощался с ЭмДжей, крепко обняв её и счастливо улыбнувшись, давая понять, что всё в порядке.

С ним правда всё было хорошо. И впервые за долгое-долгое время Питер вдруг понял, что рад своему выпуску из школы. Он вдруг понял, что он счастлив.

Потому что теперь у него дома был тот, кто ждал его возвращения.


	17. Я отправляюсь в путь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8TEEN - Khalid.

Дело в том, что никогда раньше Питеру не к кому было возвращаться домой.

Конечно, у него была тётя Мэй, когда он был младше, всего лишь ребёнком, которого на первый взгляд из-за небольшого роста можно было принять за шестиклассника, счастливого и жизнерадостного шестиклассника. Мэй всегда ждала его возвращения, встречала вкусным ужином и любящими объятиями и дарила ему всё своё внимание. Тогда всё было хорошо, по-настоящему хорошо, тогда он в последний раз был действительно счастлив, тогда он ещё не был Человеком-пауком.

Но это было много-много лет назад, в другой жизни.

С тех пор она приобрела чёрно-белые тона с вкраплениями серого. Питер приходил домой в пустую квартиру, в которой царили тишина, тьма и холод, и чувствовал себя одиноким, как небрежно брошенный в воду камешек. Иногда ему звонила или писала Мэй, но на этом и всё, — по большей части он проводил вечера наедине с собой. ЭмДжей с Недом пытались привнести в его жизнь немного веселья, чтобы вернуть прежнего Питера по крайней мере хотя бы на мгновение.

Они упорно не сдавались, но он знал, что они уже близки к тому, чтобы окончательно выдохнуться. Он в конце-то концов не был заядлым весельчаком.

Но теперь его квартира больше не была пустой и тихой.

Когда он вошёл внутрь, тихонько закрыв за собой дверь и щёлкнув замком, и сбросил обувь, он почти не узнал свой дом из-за царящей в нём атмосферы. Воздух был тёплым, но не горячим, достаточно нагретым, чтобы, сняв куртку, Питер не дрожал, из гостиной доносились приглушённые звуки включённого телевизора, какая-то музыка. В его груди что-то сжалось, но не болезненно, а как-то сладко, отчего сердце забилось где-то в горле. Атмосфера была невероятно домашней, и это было всё, о чём он мечтал.

Но это ещё что, самым греющим душу среди всего этого было тихое пение, доносящееся с кухни.

Питер на цыпочках направился туда, надеясь, что Квентин его не услышал, и не ошибся: тот стоял к нему спиной у плиты, сосредоточившись на готовке и слегка покачивая бёдрами в такт музыке. Пение, а точнее мычание, явно доносящееся не из телевизора, теперь стало громче, и спустя пару мгновений Питер, замерший у порога, наконец узнал мелодию.

— Я и не думал, что ты фанат Леди Гаги, — поддразнил он Квентина и улыбнулся, когда пение резко оборвалось, сменившись удивлённым вскриком. Квентин обернулся, и Питер коротко мазнул взглядом по чёрной толстовке с красным логотипом Звёздной птицы Альянса. Её он точно ему не давал.

— Ну, я и не ожидал, что ты узнаешь о моём прекрасном музыкальном вкусе, о котором можно только мечтать, — последовал игривый ответ, и Питер не смог удержаться от соблазна закатить глаза.

Этот человек просто невозможен.

_И он целиком принадлежит Питеру, верно?_

— Я думал, ты придёшь позже, — добавил Квентин и развернулся к плите, слегка согнувшись над тумбой, чтобы спрятать от глаз Питера то, что стояло за ним на конфорке. Питер заметил, что его волосы стали ухоженнее и даже приобрели блеск после того, как Квентин воспользовался кондиционером, — он у них вообще был?

— Я планировал сходить с ЭмДжей за кофе, но у неё свидание, — ответил Питер, отмахнувшись от мыслей о кондиционере и подойдя к Квентину. По пути он бросил рюкзак на один из стульев, чтобы ничто не мешало ему обнять Бека за шею, когда он, немного помешкав, замер перед ним. — Схожу в другой раз. Может, завтра.

— Ты опять пойдёшь завтра в школу? — спросил Квентин и опустил ладони ему на бёдра, склонив голову набок, как любопытный щенок. Питер мягко улыбнулся, и Квентин тут же ответил ему тем же.

— Да, я подумал, мне правда нужно походить на уроки. И ещё этот дурацкий тест в пятницу, так что химию ни за что нельзя пропускать.

— Я уверен, ты бы и сам мог прекрасно подготовиться. Ты умный парень, — сказал Квентин со своей _чёртовой_ ухмылочкой, и Питер едва смог побороть грозящийся разлиться по щекам румянец.

Он покачал головой, немного вытянув шею в сторону, чтобы одним глазком взглянуть на плиту.

— Ты, видимо, думаешь, что всегда и везде можешь добиться своего флиртом, да?

— Но ведь это работает.

— Ты ужасен, — пробормотал Питер, тяжело вздохнув, и, насколько позволяла их поза, подался вперёд, наконец замечая стоящую на конфорке кастрюльку. — Это суп?

Квентин проследил за его взглядом и вдруг застеснялся, неловко почесав затылок. Он выглядел просто очаровательно, как признал позже Питер, но в данный момент он был слишком растерян (и слишком приятно удивлён), чтобы обращать на это внимание.

— Должен был получиться суп, — подтвердил его догадки Квентин, рыская взглядом по всей кухне — лишь бы не смотреть на Питера. — Даже не знаю, всё ли правильно я сделал, но, по крайней мере, это съедобно.

И, _господи_ , в груди Питера вдруг так внезапно разлилось тепло, что ему даже стало _неловко_. Это суп. Если точнее, чёртов обычный куриный суп.

Но Питер всё равно улыбался, как сумасшедший.

— Ну, так нальёшь мне тарелочку, или мне обслужить себя самому? — поддразнивающим тоном спросил он и чуть не взорвался смехом, увидев выражение лица Квентина. Тот вырвался из объятий, как метеор, развернулся и со скоростью света налил тарелку супа, и Питер бы солгал, скажи он, что от этого действия его сердце не забилось со всем трепетом в груди.

Чёрт возьми, с ним обращались, как с принцем. Во что превратилась его жизнь за эти последние несколько дней?

Через минуту он уже сидел на свободном высоком стуле, перед ним на кухонной тумбе стояла тарелка с дымящимся супом, Квентин обнимал Питера сзади, с нетерпением ожидая, когда же тот попробует его стряпню. Его грудь приятно грела спину Питера, и тот удобно откинулся назад, на крепкие мышцы, ответом на что ему послужило низкое довольное «мурлыканье».

— Кажется, ты говорил, что ничего не смыслишь в готовке, — тихо сказал Питер, не желая нарушать атмосферу спокойствия между ними, и потянулся к ложке. Квентин хмыкнул в подтверждение его слов, и Питер кожей головы почувствовал лёгкую вибрацию: Квентин опустил подбородок ему на макушку.

— Я ничего не смыслю в готовке. Этот суп — единственное, что, как мне _кажется_ , я умею готовить.

— Кто тебя научил?

И снова тишина, ставшая уже привычной, когда кто-то из них расспрашивал другого. Это не было чем-то плохим или хорошим, просто обычная реакция на вопросы, но внутри Питера всё равно зародилась тревога.

— Мама. Она всегда мне готовила куриный суп, когда мне было плохо. И мне постоянно почему-то становилось лучше, — наконец сказал Квентин тихим-тихим голосом, слишком близким к печальному, как показалось Питеру. На мгновение повисла тишина, а затем он продолжил: — Это глупо, но я по нему скучаю.

Питер нахмурился и сказал всё тем же мягким тоном:

— Нет ничего глупого в том, чтобы по чему-то скучать. Или по кому-то. Мы все время от времени скучаем.

— Да-да, я знаю, — прошептал Квентин, крепче сжав Питера в объятиях, и тот слегка испугался, что он сейчас заплачет. — Но прошло столько времени. И я уже взрослый, понимаешь?

Ладно, возможно, испугался он совсем _не слегка_.

— И что с того, что ты взрослый? Это не значит, что ты должен перестать тосковать, как только тебе исполнилось восемнадцать, тридцать или сколько-нибудь ещё. Слушай, если я не ошибаюсь, Мэй уже около пятидесяти, а она до сих пор скучает по моему дяде. И я тоже, хоть мне уже восемнадцать и прошло много лет, — добавил он, сглотнув подкативший к горлу ком, положив свободную руку на предплечье Квентина. — Тебе никто не запрещает скучать по тому, кто умер, хоть всю жизнь, Квентин. Особенно, если это кто-то из твоих родителей.

Снова повисла тишина, но на этот раз тяжёлая и неуютная. Квентин, по всей видимости, не собирался продолжать этот разговор, и, если даже Питер хотел его расспросить, надавить, чтобы узнать больше, он не стал этого делать. Квентин так никогда с ним не поступал, и он не будет.

Поэтому он просто пододвинул тарелку с супом ближе к себе и отправил в рот первую ложку, тут же пожалев об этом, потому что суп был горячим, как раскалённая лава, но, боже, оно того стоило. Суп действительно был вкусным, хоть и слегка пересоленным и без зелени, но за это стоило винить Питера, потому что у него на кухне почти никогда не было ни петрушки, ни укропа, правда.

Но в целом? Это был, наверное, его лучший ужин, который ждал его по возвращении домой.

— Неудивительно, что тебе становилось лучше, — пробормотал он, отправляя в рот вторую ложку. — Твоя мама знала толк.

— Тебе нравится? — последовал тихий и неуверенный вопрос, от которого сердце Питера разбилось на сотни мелких осколков. Он ободряюще сжал руку Квентина.

— Он вкусный, — так же тихо ответил он, но стараясь вложить в голос как можно больше нежности. Он почувствовал, как Квентин за ним пошевелился, а затем опустился на соседний стул, уставившись на Питера пристальным взглядом.

— Приятно слышать. Я хотел бросить немного приправ, но не нашёл. И с морковкой было бы вкуснее, — добавил он, его чистые голубые глаза слегка заблестели, а черты лица расслабленно разгладились. Питер легко ему улыбнулся, надеясь, что это как-то его подбодрит.

— А твоя мама что-нибудь в него добавляла? — осторожно спросил он, потому что знал, что так лучше. Лучше, когда тебя спрашивают о счастливых моментах и людях, по которым ты скучаешь. Лучше, когда ты вспоминаешь, что эти мгновения действительно были.

— Она всегда клала петрушку, потому что она её любила, но, если честно, я терпеть не мог, когда он это делала, — признался Квентин, тихонько усмехнувшись. — А ещё ей нравился лавровый лист. И, помню, с ним было вкусно.

Питер задумчиво кивнул, переключив внимание на тарелку с супом, потому что он никак не мог позволить, чтобы тот остыл. Он был слишком хорош для этого.

— Думаю, нам пора прошвырнуться по магазинам? — предложил он с огромной улыбкой на лице, как-то соскучившись по ощущению крепкой груди Квентина у себя за спиной. — Я хочу попробовать этот суп со всеми специями, которые ты хочешь в него положить.

Квентин рассмеялся, громко и счастливо, наконец являя его взору свою белоснежную улыбку.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно?

— Ну конечно! — ответил Питер, подняв на него взгляд и посмотрел в его тёплые голубые глаза. — Не хочешь быть моей прислугой?

— Ты невыносим. — Квентин покачал головой, трясясь от смеха, но лёгкая обида, промелькнувшая на лице Питера, заставила его резко вскинуть руки в защитном жесте. — Да, я хочу быть твоей прислугой. По крайней мере, так от меня будет хоть какая-то польза, да?

— В точку, — с энтузиазмом кивнул Питер и снова заулыбался, как дурачок, вернувшись к поеданию супа и чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд Квентина, но ему было всё равно.

Ему было приятно, что на него смотрят с такой теплотой.

***

Питер терпеть не мог холод. Он кусался, посылал колкие мурашки по всему телу с каждым дуновением ветра, отчего волоски на его руках вставали дыбом, как колючки у ёжика. Он почти всегда чувствовал себя эскимо, такой же мёрзлый и застывший, с той лишь разницей, что он мог ходить.

_Ходячее эскимо._

— Тебе правда уже пора надевать что-то тёплое под низ, — заметил Квентин и слегка замедлился, переключив всё своё внимание на Питера. Его идеальная причёска была скрыта под голубой шапкой-бини, подходящей под цвет глаз, руки были спрятаны в карманах старой куртки, а подошва тяжёлых ботинок с глухим стуком ударялась об асфальт. — Человеку-пауку нельзя болеть.

— Человек-паук можно делать всё, что он захочет, он Мститель, — парировал Питер и глубже сунул руки в карманы куртки, прекрасно понимая, что он ведёт себя, как ребёнок. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать, понятно? Он же всё-таки был ребёнком, по крайней мере, психологически.

И, кажется, Квентин уже привык к его ребяческому поведению, потому что он громко рассмеялся и пихнул его плечом в плечо.

— Ну конечно. А его парень приготовит ему суп, когда он заболеет.

На этих словах Питер споткнулся и едва не упал, как клоун, встретившись лицом с мёрзлым асфальтом, и единственное, что его спасло, — чуйка, благодаря которой он успел-таки выпрямиться.

Его _парень_? Вот кем теперь стал для него Квентин? Он спокойно так себя называл, даже несмотря на то, что почти три недели назад они были готовы убить друг друга? Квентин действительно, по-настоящему хотел быть его парнем? Парнем психически больного подростка?

_Значит, теперь и он — парень Квентина?_

— Ну, естественно, — выдавил наконец из себя он, тщетно пытаясь скрыть яркий румянец, заливший его щёки и нос. Но это можно было легко списать на мороз, так что незачем волноваться.

Верно?

Магазин, в котором они всегда затаривались с Мэй, был даже менее чем в пяти минутах ходьбы от их дома, им управляла пожилая пара, нанявшая прошлым летом молодого кассира. Сам магазин был маленьким и тесноватым, но что-то выделяло его на фоне крупных сетевых гипермаркетов в этом районе, возможно, дело в домашней атмосфере, которая окутывала тебя сразу же, как только ты переступал порог. Или, возможно, причина тому небольшое количество людей, отчего этот магазинчик казался каким-то тайным местом, недоступным для приезжих туристов.

— Эй, у них даже есть шипучки!

И, да, возможно, всё дело в шипучках. Питер был влюблён в это место с пяти лет.

Оторвать Квентина от отдела со сладостями было той ещё проблемой, потому что, конечно же, они могли купить и шипучки, и мармеладных мишек, и чупа-чупсы (Питер и сам не мог сопротивляться этому соблазну), но чем дольше они стояли у витрины, тем больше вкусностей находил Квентин, а им — ну правда — нужно было купить что-нибудь существенное на ужин или обед.

— Но мы можем поужинать и мармеладными бобами, если съедим много.

— Ты жаловался, что у нас нет специй на кухне. Хватит теперь выносить мне мозг бобами.

— Я не выношу мозг.

— Я не буду с тобой разговаривать, пока ты снова не начнёшь думать головой.

— Скучный ты, — последовало в ответ, и, честно говоря, Питер почувствовал себя отцом, пришедшим в магазин с ребёнком и тут же об этом пожалевшим. К счастью, Квентин не стал устраивать истерик из-за мармеладных бобов и, убрав их, направился в сторону зелени. Он замер у витрины, как обиженный школьник, скрестив на груди руки, пока Питер не подошёл к нему и не чмокнул в щёку, и этот лёгкий поцелуй был похож на касание пёрышка. От взгляда Питера не укрылась счастливая улыбка кассира, когда он отстранился от Квентина.

— Кажется, тут кто-то не хочет лаврушку? — осмелился он пошутить, взглянув на лицо Квентина, которое уже озарила улыбка, хоть тот и изо всех сил пытался выглядеть обиженным.

_Мило._

— Нет, я не хочу лаврушку, — ответил он тихо, наклонившись, чтобы забрать бумажный пакет. — Но я хочу поцелуй, когда мы вернёмся.

Питер чуть не свернул себе шею, когда резко обернулся в сторону Квентина. Тот уже сидел на корточках, разглядывая нижние ряды овощей, но Питер отчётливо видел его улыбку.

— С чего это вдруг?

— Будем считать это компенсацией за то, что ты обижаешь меня, — ответил Квентин и потянулся за луком. — Кто знает, может, у меня появятся психологические проблемы из-за тебя.

— Проблемы? Ну ты и смешной, — фыркнул Питер, не в силах сдержать широкую улыбку, растянувшую его губы едва ли не до ушей. Переведя взгляд с лука на Квентина, он заметил морщинки в уголках его глаз, от очарования которых его сердце пропускало удар.

Он был очарователен. Боже, просто невозможно очарователен.

— Не смейся надо мной. Помни, что я легко могу отравить тебя супом завтра.

— Это _уже угрозы_!

— Это предупреждение, дорогой. Угроз ещё даже не было.

Какой же дурачина.

Но никакого другого Питер не хотел.


	18. Солнце ослепляет меня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Is Mystical - Cold War Kids.

С самого детства Питер всегда восхищался супергероями, пусть придуманными персонажами, живущими на страницах книг, или же настоящими, в существование которых никто не верил. Ему посчастливилось увидеть их прогресс по мере своего взросления: неожиданное появление шпионки по имени Чёрная вдова, возвращение Капитана Америка, рождение Железного человека, которым, как выяснилось впоследствии, был не кто иной как Тони Старк.

И Питер ничего не пропускал, следил за развитием событий, поклонялся каждому новому герою, появлявшемуся на экране, а их, боже правый, было немало. Он знал, что принадлежит первому поколению, выросшему на супергероях, первому поколению, воспитанному на чётком понимании опасностей, скрывавшихся в самых потаённых уголках Вселенной, — смелому поколению, которое не тряслось от страха перед новыми угрозами, создаваемыми неизведанным космосом, потому что они привыкли наблюдать за ними столько, сколько они себя помнили.

Может, именно поэтому Человек-паук считался самым храбрым супергероем, известным человечеству, — _смелым_ , как поколение, которому он принадлежал. Его точный возраст был тайной для широких масс, но люди просто знали, что он молод. Своим телосложением, голосом, поведением он буквально кричал: _«Я молодой»_ , и, возможно, именно поэтому его любили больше всего.

Потому что, несмотря на то, что он стоял на страже _их_ безопасности, они тоже хотели его защищать. Потому что он был юн, потому что в глубине души он всё ещё был уязвим, потому что впереди у него ещё была целая жизнь, и они боялись, что он не успеет попробовать её на вкус.

Это ни для кого не секрет, думал Питер. Твиттер, Инстаграм и другие соцсети пестрели постами с ним, _Человеком-пауком_ , взрывались бурными обсуждениями каждый раз, когда он был замечен в каком-нибудь районе города. Видимо, люди не беспокоились о том, что он всё это увидит, что было неплохо, они усмиряли его беспокойство, когда он чувствовал себя неуверенно.

Иногда ему хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь из этих людей, пишущих посты по ту сторону экрана, обнял его, — _его_ , а не Человека-паука. Потому что не Человек-паук нуждался в них.

А Питер Паркер.

Запоздалая проверка новостей оказалась весьма кстати: вся лента была буквально _завалена_ статьями, посвящёнными супергерою из Квинса, люди спрашивали, где же он был, когда все в нём так нуждались, то же самое — в Фэйсбуке и Инстаграме, когда он перешёл по хэштэгу со своим именем. Эти комментарии грели душу, но некоторые из них были написаны в явно гневном тоне, и это уже не радовало.

— Мне надо проветриться, — тяжело выдохнул Питер, сидя за кухонным столом и болтая в воздухе ногами, бездумно листая ленту в Твиттере. Услышав его голос, Квентин замер, бросив раскладывать продукты по местам, и повернулся к нему лицом.

— Проветриться? Ты имеешь в виду поскакать по улице в нелепом резиновом купальнике? — пробормотал он, его губы растянулись в насмешливой улыбке, отчего на щеках появились ямочки. Он отставил коробку с молоком в сторону и подбоченился, отчего Питер коротко прыснул.

— Поверить не могу, что ты назвал мой костюм нелепым, хотя сам таскал пластиковый нагрудник, как на вшивом игрушечном воине, — пробурчал он в ответ и криво улыбнулся. Видимо, Квентин счёл его гримасу слишком унылой, потому что, увидев её, он тут же опустил руки и нахмурился.

— Что случилось? — сдавленно спросил он, и его голос прозвучал слишком тихо — не так, как когда он злился, и слишком громко, чтобы показаться неуверенным. Питер понуро опустил голову, тревожно открывая и закрывая статьи из ленты новостей.

— Я просто… Я хочу выйти, правда, — почти таким же тихим тоном ответил он. — Я уже давно не делал чего-то полезного, я соскучился. И-и я знаю, что люди будут рады меня видеть, потому что, кажется, они уже сходят с ума, — он махнул рукой с зажатым в ней телефоном как бы в подтверждение своих слов, — но я просто. Я даже не знаю. Я боюсь.

— Чего ты боишься? — мягко, терпеливо спросил Квентин, медленно подходя к Питеру, словно тот был диким зверем. Он не касался его, нет, не напирал. Он просто стоял рядом, не решаясь подойти ближе, будто их тела разделял невидимый барьер, и пристально смотрел, но без осуждения — он никогда его не осуждал.

Питер вздохнул.

— Я боюсь, что они на меня разозлятся. Я-я на пару дней взял «отпуск», и я… Я ещё никогда не пропадал так надолго, понимаешь? — объяснил Питер и поднял голову, смотря Квентину прямо в глаза, одним взглядом говоря то, чего не мог выразить словами. — Я боюсь, что они подумают, что мне на них наплевать.

— Бредятина, — выдохнул Квентин, как только Питер резко замолчал. Тот уставился на него огромными ошарашенными глазами, отчего Квентин вздохнул и устало провёл по лицу рукой. — Ладно, не так выразился. Я имел в виду… Они не подумают, что тебе на них плевать, Питер. Ты в буквальном смысле отправился в космос, чтобы защитить их. Уверяю, этого _более_ чем достаточно, чтобы дать им понять, насколько ты о них _беспокоишься_. И ты такой же человек, как и они. Ты не Халк или Танос, или ещё чёрт пойми кто. Они это знают. И если ты им дорог, а я думаю, дорог, то они только «за», чтобы ты отдохнул. Ты не можешь скакать по всему городу и спасать, как _принцессок_ , если ты устал.

— Эй! — воскликнул Питер и нахмурился, но весёлое выражение лица Квентина не дало ему долго позлиться. — Они не _принцесски_.

— Ещё какие, а ты слишком глуп, чтобы прийти к этому сам.

Питер лишь фыркнул, изо всех сил стараясь скорчить обиженную мину. Квентин рассмеялся, когда он скрестил на груди руки и по-детски насупился, и этот смех был таким лёгким и тёплым, что в груди Питера всё болезненно сжалось.

— Люблю, когда ты делаешь такую моську, — признался Квентин, склонив голову набок, как любопытный щенок, и Питер лишь покачал головой. Он резко вспомнил, что всё ещё болтает ногами в воздухе, и это явно никак не делало его похожим на взрослого.

— Из тебя никудышный супергерой, ты в курсе? — спросил он, вскинув бровь. Квентин состроил оскорблённое выражение, мол, _«как ты мог?»_ , которое, как решил Питер, было зеркальным отображением его собственного, только для пущего эффекта Квентин ещё и прижал руку к груди.

_Королева драмы._

Прежде чем тот открыл рот и начал препираться, как он делал обычно, потому что, да, он серьёзный взрослый человек, Питер до боли закатил глаза, подался вперёд, чтобы схватить его за воротник толстовки и притянуть к себе ближе. Может, Квентин и был достаточно силён, чтобы сопротивляться, чтобы вырваться из крепчайшей хватки Питера, но он не стал этого делать и расслабленно обмяк в его руках.

Их губы соприкоснулись немного резче, чем хотелось Питеру, но он ни в коем случае не жаловался, ведь губы Квентина были такими мягкими и тёплыми, а одно его присутствие придавало ему больше уверенности в том, что всё это реально. Щёки Питера царапала колкая щетина, слегка обжигая так, как и нужно, а руки Квентина уже крепко обвили его пояс.

— Ты это делаешь, потому что тебе нравится, или просто чтобы меня заткнуть? — Прошептал Квентин ему в губы, а затем мазнул по ним горячим языком, и Питер улыбнулся шире, уловив заигрывающие нотки в его голосе.

— Тут и думать нечего, — пробормотал Питер в ответ, прижался сильнее, вырывая из груди Квентина удивлённый вскрик, и отстранился. На щеках Квентина появились красноватые пятна — не слишком яркие, чтобы назвать их румянцем, но всё же, — а губы растянулись в улыбке Чеширского кота, которую Питер начинал любить всё больше и больше.

— Ах, ты мелкий…

Квентин вдруг резко взорвался хохотом, и пусть даже Питер — или, по крайней мере, его чуйка — подсознательно чувствовал, что тот сейчас сделает, он беззаботно позволил этому случиться, в глубине души зная, что Квентин не сделает ему больно.

_Когда это он стал таким уверенным?_

Квентин вытянул руки, снова обхватив Питера за талию, и приподнял с такой силой, что тот не смог остаться равнодушным. Он инстинктивно обвил бёдра Квентина ногами, схватившись руками за шею, смех Квентина тем временем постепенно стихал, становясь нежнее.

— Ты нереально лёгкий. Как будто не весишь ничего, — заметил Квентин, и от его пристального взгляда Питер едва внутренне не сжался. Он слегка выпрямил спину, пытаясь выглядеть намного увереннее, чем чувствовал себя сейчас.

— Нормально я вешу, — буркнул он, не разрывая зрительного контакта, хоть это и было _тяжело_ : Квентин словно _бросал ему вызов_. Тот, казалось, всегда знал, что с ним что-то не так, но иногда Питеру просто не хотелось об этом говорить.

И сейчас он не хотел заводить разговор на эту тему: он не хотел портить день.

— Я в порядке, — сказал он на этот раз мягче, зарывшись пальцами в коротких волосах на затылке Квентина. Тот неосознанно прильнул к прикосновению, видимо, сам не заметив этого, и вздохнул.

— Хорошо, — ответил он, в его голосе ещё звучали подозрительные нотки, но ничего. Питер знал, что Квентин ему не поверит, чёрт, он и сам-то себе не верил.

— Если хочешь, можем поговорить об этом чуть позже, — робко предложил Питер. Опустив взгляд на грудь Квентина, он услышал очередной тяжёлый вздох, но в нём не было обречённости, как раньше.

— Я только за, дорогой.

И это было нормально. Это было хорошо. Квентин знал проблемы, которые Питер скрывал ото всех, он знал, что некоторые из них намного серьёзнее, чем просто страх не успеть защитить людей. Питер был уверен, что Квентин его не осудит.

Или нет?

***

Патруль Питера — нет, _Человека-паука_ — прошёл довольно-таки хорошо по сравнению с предыдущим. В момент, когда он сделал первый выстрел из шутера и взмыл вверх, пролетая над первой улицей, у него за спиной раздались щелчки фотокамер, и он понял, что уже совсем скоро весь мир узнает о его возвращении. Это было ужасающе, правда ужасающе, ведь у Питера складывалось ощущение, будто каждое живое существо этой планеты следует за ним по пятам, но в то же время эти мысли как-то успокаивали. Он решил сегодня не заглядывать в новостные сводки, чтобы не наткнуться на негатив, в случае если кому-то захочется облить его помоями, и положиться на Неда и ЭмДжей, которые могли сами просмотреть какие-нибудь статьи.

Очередной срыв ему не нужен, по крайней мере, не сейчас. Ему нравилось ощущение полного контроля над своей жизнью.

Он расширил свой обычный маршрут и пролетел мимо домов друзей, и хотя он не заглядывал им в окна и никак не показывал своего присутствия — ладно, должна же быть у них _личная жизнь_ , — ему всё равно стало лучше. Он даже не мог описать, насколько легче стала его жизнь в ту секунду, когда он понял, что все дорогие ему люди теперь знают о его статусе супергероя.

(Называть это _тайной стороной жизни_ , или как там ещё окрестили это журналисты, было неловко).

Было здорово больше ничего не скрывать, его дружба наконец перестала быть омрачённой ложью, от которой все внутренности едва ли не выворачивало наизнанку, их отношения с Недом и ЭмДжей стали искренними и открытыми. Да, оставалась ещё Бетти, которая даже не догадывалась, почему временами Питер приходил в школу выбившимся из сил и почему синяки после уроков физкультуры быстро сходили с его кожи. Она не была равнодушной, нет, она заботилась о нём, и Питер это чувствовал. Он чувствовал теплоту в её объятиях, он слышал беспокойство в её постоянных вопросах к нему.

Но она так ему доверяла, что даже не сомневалась в правдивости его мерзких ответов. Питер старался не думать о том, какой же он паршивый друг.

Когда он наконец вернулся в комнату Мэй, уже темнело, всё его тело сковывала усталость, отдаваясь болью в мышцах и суставах, глаза с каждой секундой слипались всё больше. Костюм начинал неудобно стягивать кожу на бёдрах, отчего движения выходили скованнее, и в ту секунду, когда Питер стянул маску и вдохнул полной грудью, он впервые за последние несколько часов почувствовал себя _свободным_.

Он знал, что эти _побочные эффекты_ вызваны не костюмом, тот, напротив, был чересчур удобным. Причина его истощения и боли заключалась далеко не в нескольких бессонных ночах.

(Иногда ему казалось, будто он старше самого Стива Роджерса, будто он эмоционально _выгорел_ настолько, что ему уже никогда не стать прежним).

На этот раз кухонное радио не было настроено ни на одну известную Питеру музыкальную станцию, нет, из его динамиков тихонько доносилась лоу-фай музыка, которую обычно можно было найти на Youtube и которая сейчас невероятно _расслабляла_. Она создавала приятную домашнюю обстановку, которую можно было даже, наверное, пощупать пальцами, она нежно обволакивала уже полусонного Питера. Он был готов заснуть прямо здесь, у двери в комнату Мэй, следя за плавными движениями Квентина, что-то помешивающего в кастрюле.

— Ещё раз скажешь, что ты не умеешь готовить, и я перестану с тобой разговаривать, — тихо пробормотал он, но так, чтобы Квентин его услышал. Тот резко вскинул голову, его задумчивое лицо озарила _тёплая-тёплая_ улыбка, стоило ему только заметить Питера.

— Но я ничего нового не готовлю. Это не считается?

— Считается, — ответил Питер, уголки его губ тронула улыбка. Он прошёл вперёд, рассеянно оттянув края огромной белой футболки, и, немного помешкав, остановился прямо перед Квентином. Тот осторожно на него взглянул, его голубые глаза в тусклом свете комнаты сейчас выглядели темнее, но в этом не было ничего, что вселяло бы опасение или беспокойство. Несмотря на то, что Питер терпеть не мог, когда на него смотрели, от внимательного взгляда Квентина ему не хотелось спрятаться.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Квентин мягким-мягким тоном, от которого его голос казался таким чертовски _невинным_ , таким безобидным. И от этого Питеру было почти физически больно, хоть он и не знал, _почему_.

— Всё хорошо, — ответил он, и это была чистая правда. Ему было хорошо, и он даже немного испугался того, как быстро он стал привыкать к этому ощущению. — Ничего не было. Ничего интересного, по крайней мере. Люди фотографировали меня. Много.

Квентин _захихикал_ , чёрт возьми, захихикал, как школьница, и Питер совершенно растерялся, не зная, как на это реагировать.

— Ты, как Кардашьяны, клянусь. Каждый раз, когда ты выходишь в своём крутом костюме, заканчивается настоящей фотосессией.

— _Сессиями_ , Кью, во множественном числе. Одной им мало, — фыркнул Питер, протянув ладонь и коснувшись обнажённой руки Квентина, чувствуя её тепло и крепкие мышцы, и опёрся спиной о столешницу. — Так что, на ужин суп? — спросил он с улыбкой, взглянув на Квентина. Тот улыбнулся, но уже скромнее, более робко и нежно, и в этот момент он вдруг показался Питеру таким молодым, что у того к горлу подкатил ком.

— Я просто его разогрел. Решил, что будет не очень, если этот пропадёт, а я приготовлю новый. Вот завтра я сделаю ещё, надеюсь, уже лучше, — объяснил Квентин, потянувшись правой рукой к затылку. Он всегда так делал, когда стеснялся, заметил Питер, и это было довольно мило.

Питер улыбнулся, едва уловив перемену в настроении Квентина, и привстал на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его в покрасневшую от смущения щёку.

— Что ж, звучит здорово. Осторожнее, а то я так и привыкнуть могу.

Квентин коротко хохотнул, мельком взглянув на Питера, и снова переключил всё внимание на кастрюлю. Он опустил руку, на мгновение задержав её в воздухе, будто не зная, что делать, что он _может_ сделать, и в конце концов приобнял ею Питера за пояс.

— Может, я и не против, — сказал он тихо с лёгкой хрипотцой, голубые глаза встретились с тёмными, и что-то в груди Питера сильно, до боли, сжалось.

Он боялся того, как быстро он привыкал ко всему хорошему, что начало появляться в его жизни, он боялся, насколько сильно он привязался к Квентину. Было хорошо чувствовать себя в порядке и спокойно спать, и, господи, ещё лучше было чувствовать, что ты больше не один. Хорошо, что у него появился тот, кто заботился о нём, заботился просто так, не прося от него чего-либо взамен, не ожидая вообще _ничего_. Он боялся того, как быстро ему начинала нравиться его новая жизнь.

И он боялся того, что он не хотел, чтобы это когда-либо заканчивалось.


	19. Останешься со мной?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold Me While You Wait - Lewis Capaldi.
> 
> Осмелюсь вставить свои пять копеек: к этой главе также подходит ещё один замечательный трек: Coverdale and Page - Take Me For A Little While. Это просто восхитительная песня, заставляющая внутренне рыдать. Очень рекомендую к прослушиванию.

Питер не мог до конца (или, если честно, даже немного) признаться себе, насколько родным казалось тепло Квентина, лежавшего рядом с ним на кровати — всё той же, принадлежащей Мэй, которая была слишком занята и не могла прийти, что было уже не впервой, однако ни Питер, ни Квентин не были против, — под одним одеялом. Это не была их пятидесятая или даже десятая ночь вместе, нет. Им до этого ещё далеко, и Питер вдруг понял, окончательно понял это только сейчас.

Ему будет невыносимо больно, когда придёт время и он снова останется один.

Он пытался не думать об этом, пытался сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь другом: на тяжёлой руке, покоящейся на его бедре, на сильном сердцебиении под ухом. Пытался подстроиться под размеренное дыхание, путающееся у него в волосах и смешивающееся с прохладным воздухом в комнате. Пытался сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы отвлечься, пусть ему это никогда не удавалось.

— А теперь можно поговорить об этом? — раздался где-то над головой Питера хриплый голос Квентина, заставив того приподняться, чтобы заглянуть в голубые глаза. В темноте они выглядели почти чёрными из-за расширившихся зрачков, заливших радужку, Квентин, уже привыкший к сумраку, внимательно всматривался в лицо Питера, словно что-то выискивая.

— О чём? — шёпотом, чтобы не нарушить окутавшее их спокойствие, спросил Питер и сам не заметил, как его лоб рассекла глубокая складка, потому что, господи, он будет скучать. Он уже скучает, хоть Квентин никуда ещё не ушёл. «Надо _стараться привыкать_ », — подумал он с грустью.

Ладонь Квентина нежно сжала бедро Питера, худое и костлявое, и двинулась вверх, к рёбрам, которые — Питер знал — с каждым днём всё больше и больше остро выпирали из-под кожи.

— О твоём питании.

Питер вздохнул так тяжело, словно на его плечи обрушился весь небосвод, лёгкие слегка обожгло таким необходимым для его уставшего тела воздухом.

— А что с ним? — снова спросил он, на этот раз громче, стараясь вложить в голос как можно больше уверенности, но тщетно. Квентин неистово впивался в него взглядом, высматривая что-то в его глазах, изучая, может, даже тщательно исследуя. Он ведь слишком умён, слишком проницателен, чтобы не уловить самые мельчайшие детали, которые были незаметны даже Питеру. Это опасно, тот это понимал, но в какой-то извращённой манере был рад.

Питер был рад, что у него есть тот, кто может сказать: «Ты не в порядке», когда он изо всех сил старается притвориться, что с ним всё хорошо.

— Сил у тебя не прибавляется, как бы ты меня ни убеждал, что ешь больше, чем раньше.

— Ты бы всё равно мне не поверил, — пробормотал Питер, скользнув взглядом по лицу Квентина, шее, по футболке с выстиранным изображением головы зомби. Уши монстра уже почти стёрлись, зато взгляд двух молочно-белых глаз впивался в Питера, как острые клинки, а белоснежная надпись внизу, отчётливо выделяющаяся в темноте, буквально кричала: «Проваливай!».

— И, вроде бы, у меня на то есть причины, а? — продолжил Квентин, но в его голосе по-прежнему сквозили мягкость и забота, хоть по всем законам жанра он должен был сейчас на него злиться, верно? Злиться на Питера, злиться на то, что тот постоянно ему лжёт. Должен был, но не злился, что с каждым днём становилось всё более странным.

Серьёзно, откуда он черпает столько терпения?

— Я правда ем больше, о’кей? — Враньё, но, господи, правду было слишком трудно озвучить вслух, слишком трудно ею поделиться.

Повисла долгая пауза, а затем Питер услышал протяжный вздох, который длился, казалось, вечность.

— Правда?

Он промолчал, и это молчание для Квентина было красноречивее любых слов. Большая крепкая, но нежная ладонь соскользнула с его рёбер, и Питеру тут же захотелось её схватить и опустить на прежнее место, но не успел он запаниковать, как она снова вернулась. На этот раз Квентин коснулся его скулы, слегка повернув его голову в сторону, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Я не пытаюсь с тобой поссориться, Питер. Я не пытаюсь тебя обвинять. Ты мало ешь — ладно, но не ври мне, хорошо? — попросил — больше сказал, твёрдо, но мягко, уверенно, но в то же время робко, — Квентин, и смотреть в эти глаза и больше не видеть в них взгляд Мистерио, было больно, потому что Мистерио был слишком близок. Он был злодеем, но близок. Чересчур.

И будь это Мистерио, Питеру было бы легче ему противостоять, было бы легче солгать.

Но здесь не было Мистерио, был Квентин Бек. И этот Квентин Бек — _его_ Квентин Бек — не злодей. И это ещё больше, чем раньше, усложняло ситуацию.

— Хорошо, — ответил он, словно пристыженный ребёнок, ему хотелось понуро опустить голову, застенчиво отвернуться, но рука Квентина не давала ему этого сделать. Она удерживала его на месте, крепко и уверенно, и Питер почувствовал, как все его внутренности сладко сжимаются от вида лёгкой улыбки на губах Квентина, улыбки, которая коснулась даже его глаз и слегка углубила морщинки.

— Славно, — прошептал Квентин, провёл большим пальцем по нижней губе Питера, задержавшись у краешка, и повторил движение. — У меня есть идея, которая, скорее всего, тебе не понравится, но она хорошая.

Питер фыркнул, не заметив, как взгляд Квентина ещё больше смягчился от этого звука.

— Хорошая? Уверен?

— Да. Я всегда прав, — подмигнул Квентин, и хорошо, что его зрение даже наполовину не было таким, как у Питера, и он не заметил, как тот покраснел, словно маков цвет.

— Ладно, делись своей идеей, — ответил Питер и драматично закатил глаза, переложив руку с живота Квентина — как раз над раной, над швами — единственным, что стягивало его кожу воедино, — на грудь. Так было легче слегка приподняться и лучше заглянуть Квентину в глаза.

Тот тихонько театрально прочистил горло и краем глаза проверил, заставил ли Питера этот жест улыбнуться. Да.

— У меня идея, — начал он через секунду, — я могу готовить тебе что-нибудь в школу. Я не лучшая мамочка в мире, но даже я смогу сварганить сэндвич, а?

На секунду, а может, на две Питер потерял дар речи.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно?

— Серьёзней не бывает, — вновь подмигнул Квентин, и, господи, румянец Питера стал темнее как минимум на пару оттенков. _Унизительно_. — Тем более, у меня будет время попрактиковаться в навыках Гордона Рамзи.

И снова оно — _время_ , из-за него у Питера кружилась голова, из-за него его тошнило и колотило, как в лихорадке, из-за него его лёгкие сжимались, а внутренности едва ли не выворачивало наизнанку. Думать о нём было ужасно, потому что, боже, у них было мало времени, что бы Квентин ни говорил, он уйдёт, уйдёт ведь? Он выздоровеет и уйдёт, заберёт с собой всё хорошее, все улыбки, тепло и ощущение безопасности, заберёт и уйдёт.

Потому что его здесь ничего не держит, верно? Питер ничего не мог ему дать, кроме слёз, панических атак и проблем, ничего, кроме боли и печали, а Питер этого ему не желал. Эгоистично хотеть, чтобы Квентин остался, но Питер знал, что не сможет справиться со своим грузом проблем в одиночку.

И он не должен хотеть, чтобы Квентин остался. Не должен, господи, но он _хотел_.

— Всё хорошо? — разорвал цепь его панических мыслей Квентин, его голос звучал как сквозь толщу воды, отстранённо и глухо, и Питер понял, что его вот-вот накроет очередная паническая атака. Прекрасно.

_Просто замечательно._

— Нет, — признался он и сглотнул подступивший к горлу липкий ком, ему было больно, больно, всё это было уже невыносимо, но он должен держаться. Идти дальше. — Мне плохо.

Он уже мог с уверенностью сказать, что Квентин это заметил, — ну конечно, заметил. Он почувствовал, как большие сильные руки заставили его принять сидячее положение с такой лёгкостью, будто он и не весил ничего, почувствовал, как он сам подался вперёд, утыкаясь лицом в широкую грудь. Ему вдруг показалось, будто лёгкие уменьшились в размерах, в них стало слишком тесно, а сердце замедлило ход и перестало справляться с бешеным количеством крови, и это причиняло такую боль, что он не мог даже думать.

Почему всё всегда заканчивается вот так? Почему он не может быть _нормальным_ , как и все остальные?

— Ты уйдёшь, — выпалил он, борясь с дрожью, прошивающей всё тело и заставляющей конечности трястись, как в лихорадке. — Ты уйдёшь, потому что тебе лучше без меня, потому что я облажался, и я это знаю, но я не хочу. Я знаю, что я не должен, потому что я только тяну тебя вниз, но я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, но ты всё равно уйдёшь, и я не знаю, что делать. Я не знаю, как заставить тебя остаться, потому что я так хочу, чтобы ты остался, это меня убивает, но я не могу… — Вдох, наконец-то, резкий и судорожный, но вдох, который позволил ему сказать то, что он хотел, последнее, что он должен был сказать: — Я не могу быть обузой ещё для тебя.

Тишина. Она его убивала, каждую секунду она уничтожала клетку за клеткой его организма, разрывала, оставляя лишь кровавый след. Его неистово трясло, он пытался сосредоточиться на ощущении тёплого тела рядом, потому что это последний раз, когда он чувствует это тепло, последний раз, когда он не _один_ , и он пытался дышать, упорно пытался, но он уже был _один_ , и больше он этого не вынесет, не теперь, когда он узнал, каково это — забыть об _одиночестве_ , и, господи, он не мог…

— Я без понятия, кто тебе это сказал, но я _не_ собираюсь уходить. Я не уйду, Питер, потому что я никогда этого не хотел.

И снова повисла тишина, на секунду, две или даже три. Дыхание застряло у Питера где-то в горле, и на секунду он подумал, что потеряет сознание, потому что, о боже, ему _катастрофически не хватало кислорода_ , но затем, кажется, все оковы рухнули, он снова мог _дышать_ , и воздух никогда ещё не был таким сладким, вкусным и…

— Я не могу сказать, что люблю тебя. Не сейчас, потому что я не хочу тебе врать, но… Но я думаю, что смогу полюбить тебя. Я _полюблю_ , если ты мне позволишь.

Питер и не заметил, что плачет, пока нос не заложило настолько, что пришлось дышать ртом, и он даже не успел в очередной раз возненавидеть себя за свою слабость, потому что его худое тело обхватили, заключая в объятия, которые дарили крепкие тёплые руки.

И вдруг всё встало на свои места, стало тепло и уютно, и хорошо, Питер моргнул влажными от слёз глазами, уткнувшись лбом Квентину в плечо и вздохнув.

В комнате на минуту повисла тишина, которую нарушали лишь их дыхание, будто эхом отражающееся от стен, и частое, но не лихорадочное сердцебиение Квентина под ухом Питера. Родное.

— Скажи что-нибудь, Питер? Я волнуюсь.

— Прости.

— Я тебя напугал?

Питер прыснул, сам не зная, _почему_ , ведь в этом вопросе не было ничего смешного, даже на йоту, но он прозвучал так абсурдно, что Питеру пришлось на секунду задуматься, подыскивая слова.

— Нет, — и следом: — ты меня не пугаешь.

Он отстранился, отодвинулся назад, чтобы заглянуть Квентину в глаза, их лица разделяла всего пара сантиметров, так что их губы почти соприкасались.

— Но не нужно было этого говорить, ты же понимаешь? Не надо что-то придумывать, чтобы меня успокоить.

Эти слова, казалось, слегка ранили Квентина — наверное, даже не слегка, — и Питер _почти_ ощутил укол вины, он уже приготовился просить прощения за то, что вообще заговорил, потому что его язык всегда был его злейшим врагом, но Квентин его опередил:

— Я ничего не придумывал. Всё в прошлом, Питер. Я не вру тебе. Ты должен мне поверить.

 _Я верю_.

Вздох.

— Прости меня за то, что было в Европе. Я знаю, я уничтожил всё хорошее, что могло быть между нами, потому что я был… и _до сих пор_ остаюсь ублюдком, и я просто… Я правда не могу придумать ни одной веской адекватной причины, почему ты хочешь быть со мной, но вот ты здесь, рядом. Я не знаю.

— Знаешь, я мог сказать всё то же самое, — пробормотал Питер не отрывая взгляда от глаз Квентина, хотя всего этого уже было слишком: слишком много неподдельных эмоций, слишком много искренности. Слишком много дерьма, которого Питер боялся несколько _дней_. — Но ты больше не ублюдок, Кью, — слабо выдохнул он, горло сжимало тисками, отчего он не мог больше ничего сказать, но он должен был, пока Квентин не понял всё превратно. — Если кто-нибудь спросил бы меня неделю назад, хочу ли я быть с тобой или с кем-нибудь ещё, я бы сказал «нет». — Вздох, глубокий-глубокий и долгий вздох. — Но всё изменилось. И я хочу дать нам шанс.

Взгляд Квентина смягчился, уголки губ слегка изогнулись в грустной улыбке, и Питер не успел спросить, что случилось, как Квентин сказал:

— Вот _поэтому_ я думаю, что никто тебя недостоин. Я могу соврать сам себе, будто достоин тебя, но нет, никто, Питер.

— Что за бредятина? — прыснул Питер, и Квентин сдавленно рассмеялся так, словно ему было нельзя, но он очень хотел.

— Ты даёшь людям слишком много шансов.

— Лучше замолчи, пока я не передумал, — пошутил Питер, надеясь рассмешить Квентина, надеясь снова услышать этот счастливый радостный звук, потому что, боже, он ему безумно нравился.

 _Он_ ему нравился.

К его удовольствию, Квентин коротко хохотнул, едва слышно, но этого было достаточно. Ему всегда было достаточно.

Даже больше, чем просто достаточно.

— Я точно смогу тебя полюбить, мелкий засранец, — сказал Квентин тихим голосом, в котором было столько нежности, что Питер чуть не упустил из виду последние два слова. Он нахмурился и раскрыл рот — больше для драмы, чем из-за возмущения.

— Ты же знаешь, что я легко могу свернуть тебе шею, даже если ты будешь сопротивляться? — спросил он, чувствуя даже больший прилив самодовольства, чем ожидал, но вся его уверенность испарилась, как только Квентин открыл рот.

— И _это_ довольно горячо.

Подмигивание. Грёбаное чёртово подмигивание, словно Питер — легкодоступная девица, а Квентин — ловелас, коим он, если честно, и являлся, судя по тому, как заблестели его глаза и как засверкали в них озорные огоньки, будто звёзды на ночном небе, и всё это лишь из-за простого румянца, раскрасившего щёки, нос и шею Питера.

И ему было _тепло_ , под кожей и в груди что-то покалывало и щекотало, и он рухнул на постель, забираясь под одеяло и поворачиваясь к Квентину спиной.

— Я — спать, — громко объявил он напряжённым тоном, напряжённым и смущённым, он чувствовал, как шея горела всё сильнее и сильнее, она явно покраснела, как помидор. В ответ Питеру раздался лишь тихий смех, больше похожий на _хихиканье_ , а затем его заключили в объятия, прижав спиной к широкой груди и закинув ногу поверх его ног.

Он подался ближе, заёрзав на постели, как выброшенная на берег рыба, ближе к _теплу_ и _уюту_ , и вздохнул, когда горячие губы крепко прижались к скрытому под тканью пижамы плечу.

— Тогда спокойной ночи, — раздалось прямо рядом с ухом, голос Квентина уже был хрипловатым от сонливости, а горячее дыхание обжигало кожу головы. Питер был готов поклясться, что почувствовал, как Квентин слегка приоткрыл рот, словно хотел сказать что-то ещё, но ничего не последовало, и он не стал давить.

Не стал, потому что они никогда этого не делали. Они _никогда_ друг на друга не давили.

Но он должен был кое-что сказать, потому что чувствовал, что так — правильно. Он должен был сказать это вслух, должен был дать Квентину _знать_ , потому что тот этого _заслуживал_ , и он хотел, чтобы он знал.

— Квентин? — начал он тихим нежным шёпотом. Целых десять секунд не было даже намёка на ответ, но он терпеливо ждал. По крайней мере, учился ждать ради Квентина.

— Да? — послышалось едва разборчивое и усталое в ответ, голос Квентина был так тих, что можно было подумать, будто он ему померещился. Однако Питер его услышал.

_— Я тоже мог бы тебя полюбить._

В ответ — ничего, кроме короткого «хм», «хм» и поцелуя в затылок, но всё хорошо. Он чувствовал, что всё хорошо, чувствовал себя в правильном нужном месте, и…

Он мог бы привыкнуть к этому и не только.

И он _привыкнет_.

***

Со следующим утром пришла лёгкость, какой Питер ещё никогда не испытывал, никогда не ожидал почувствовать, — это было новое ощущение, новое и приятное, оно поселилось в его груди, как пушистый котёнок, мурлыкающий и легонько царапающийся коготками, посылающий по всему телу приятную дрожь. Ему снова было хорошо, в очередной раз за эти коротенькие несколько дней, хотя это ему уже было не в новинку.

В новинку было ощущение надежды, расцветающей в груди, словно бутон, надежды, благодаря которой всё становилось немного менее невыносимым.

(Ладно, может, гораздо больше, чем просто _«немного»_ ).

Когда он, всё ещё одетый в пижаму, едва перебирая ногами вышел из комнаты Мэй, потирая кулаками глаза, избавляясь от остатков сна, он наткнулся на сгорбленного над кухонной тумбой Квентина — тот держал две кружки, из которых тонкой струйкой поднимался пар, и… ломоть хлеба?

— Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь в такую рань? — спросил Питер хриплым голосом — горло драло — и подошёл к Квентину, слегка наклонившись вперёд так, что их плечи соприкоснулись. Только сейчас он заметил, что на тумбе лежал не только хлеб, но и помидоры, одинокий огурец и несколько листьев салата.

_Странно._

— Я делаю тебе сэндвичи, — ответил Квентин с той же лёгкостью, которая царила в душе Питера, и от этого его сердце сжалось. — Ты, кстати, даже не поздоровался. _Грубиян_.

Питер на это лишь усмехнулся, губы с лёгкостью изогнулись в довольной улыбке, а затем коротко коснулись губ Квентина. Он покачал головой и уставился взглядом в кружки, не зная, что делать.

— Это чай? — спросил он с явным скептицизмом, на что получил лишь кивок. Питер взял одну из кружек, обхватив пальцами красную керамику, и поднёс её ближе к груди, чтобы избавиться от утренней прохлады. Его взгляд метался между ингредиентов, разложенных рядом с ладонями Квентина, рассматривая и изучая, и внутри Питера всё неприятно сжалось.

Но он должен был поесть, иначе ему никак не стать сильнее и здоровее, как раньше. Тони бы так рассердился, увидев его в нынешнем состоянии. Ох, он был бы в бешенстве.

— Решил, что лучше начать с малого, — сказал Квентин, вытянув Питера из омута пространных размышлений. Он казался задумчивым, прокручивая в уме что-то снова и снова, видимо, прикидывая варианты, и Питер бы не удивился, если бы он действительно так много думал о его обеде. — Здесь сыр, латук, пара кусочков огурца и помидоров. Думал ещё положить тунца, но я не совсем уверен, что не испортил бы им всё.

— Я не очень люблю тунец, — признался Питер и едва не растаял от ослепительной улыбки Квентина, которая расцвела на его губах, как только он это сказал.

— Что ж, тогда хорошо, что я его не положил. А лосось любишь?

— Сто лет не ел, но, наверное, люблю.

Между ними повисла тишина, на этот раз уютная, сквозь приоткрытые окна доносились приятные звуки пробуждающегося Квинса, Квентин и Питер дышали одним воздухом, склонившись над тумбой, к прохладной поверхности которой Питер прислонился бедром. В какой-то момент послышалось тихое пение, тихое, но уверенное, мотив которого напоминал какую-то песню Леди Гаги, и само осознание этого заставило Питера улыбнуться.

Боже, это было так странно. Так…

_По-домашнему._

— Квентин? — пробормотал он, отхлёбывая немного чая. Тот был всё таким же горячим, но не обжигающим, можно было бы заварить его и крепче, но ничего, Квентин ещё приловчится.

— Да? — выдохнул Квентин, прервавшись на половине песни. Питер уже успел пожалеть, что отвлёк его, но тот продолжил, и на этот раз песня зазвучала непривычно и незнакомо в исполнении хриплого низкого голоса Квентина. Питер бы никогда не признал этого вслух, но, чёрт возьми, у Квентина были хорошие вокальные данные.

Он втянул носом аромат чая, по его мнению, слишком резкий и забавно щекочущий ноздри.

— Сможешь сегодня приготовить мне суп?

Этот вопрос завис между ними в воздухе на долгие несколько секунд, и на мгновение Питер решил, что так и не дождётся ответа, что вопрос прозвучал слишком по-детски, слишком жалко. Он приложил все усилия, чтобы не сжаться в комок, чтобы не отпрянуть от Квентина, но ему и не нужно было этого делать.

Улыбка, украсившая лицо Квентина, едва не лишила Питера жизни. Слишком счастливая. Слишком прекрасная.

— Ну конечно, — послужило ему ответом, простым, но добрым, коротким, но тёплым. Питер поднял голову как раз вовремя: взгляд Квентина на секунду скользнул по его лицу. — Для тебя — всё, что угодно, дорогой.

 _Дорогой_. Он не знал, сможет ли вынести ещё больше искренности, нежности и заботы, столько заботы, но…

Ему теперь не нужно было себя ограничивать. И он никогда больше не станет этого делать.

Ни за что.


	20. Эпилог

Первым в бесконечной череде изменений был переезд Мэй.

Питер совсем не ожидал, что настанет день, когда Мэй решится окончательно покинуть их уютную квартирку. Конечно, он знал, что рано или поздно это произойдёт, ведь, если говорить начистоту, она была по уши влюблена в Хэппи и казалась, ну, _счастливой_ рядом с ним. Не было ничего сверхъестественного в том, что она решила наконец сделать шаг навстречу своей личной жизни, не привязанной к жизни племянника, как раньше.

Но всё же для Питера стало сюрпризом, когда с полок в гостиной стали исчезать её вещи; когда однажды огромный деревянный шкаф в её спальне опустел, — теперь он был готов вместить в себя одежду Питера и Квентина; — когда из книжного шкафа пропали книги по психологии, и на их месте осталась пустота, навевающая лёгкую тоску.

Переезд — долгий и изнурительный процесс, он занял две недели и потребовал четыре пары рук, однако в конечном итоге Питер всё равно не смог скрыть своего удивления и даже _печали_ , когда открыл дверь в квартиру в тот день, когда Мэй окончательно покинула их обитель.

— Не могу поверить, что её нет, — еле вымолвил он, усилием воли заставив себя пошевелить словно бы приросшими к полу ногами и переступить порог. Он услышал, как за ним закрылась дверь и щёлкнул дверной замок. Квентин снял тяжёлые ботинки и сбросил с плеч куртку, Питер же так и остался стоять, словно загнанный зверёк, судорожно обводя взглядом квартиру.

— Её же не совсем _нет_ , Питер, — сказал Квентин так мягко, что сердце Питера, до сих пор к этому не привыкшего, болезненно сжалось. — Она теперь живёт в скольких… двадцати минутах ходьбы от нас? Человеку-пауку это раз плюнуть.

Питер не смог сдержать рвущегося наружу смешка. Он тряхнул головой, выходя из транса, и медленно стянул с себя тёплую куртку.

— Да, но ты понял, о чём я.

В ответ раздался тихий вздох, заставивший Питера поднять на Квентина взгляд. Его волосы были теперь немного короче, аккуратно острижены парикмахером и уложены гелем для укладки, которым пользовался Питер, бороду Квентин оставил максимально короткой, она обрамляла его острый подбородок и делала черты мягче. Его глаза в тусклом свете казались совсем тёмно-синими, и всё это придавало Питеру ощущение _домашнего уюта_ , несмотря ни на что.

— Я понимаю, но она же не в Европу переехала. Она по-прежнему здесь, в Нью-Йорке, и может приехать в считанные минуты, если ты её позовёшь, — ответил Квентин ещё более мягким тоном, он обхватил Питера руками за пояс и притянул к своей широкой груди. — Я понимаю, что тебе страшно, но она не бросила тебя. Она никогда тебя не бросит.

— Я знаю, — пробормотал Питер, спрятав лицо в складках свитера Квентина и уткнувшись носом туда, где его аромат в сплетении нитей был ярче всего. — Я знаю, знаю. Чувствую себя хнычущим и плачущим ребёнком, потому что его тётя нашла себя парня.

— Ну, ты и _есть_ ребёнок, — хмыкнул Квентин и, пока Питер не устроил по поводу этого драму, продолжил: — Но ты можешь сосредоточиться на чём-то другом, чем постоянно думать, что твоя тётя больше с тобой не живёт. Например, можешь навещать её иногда по пути на патрули. _Или_ , — он сделал секундную паузу и хитро улыбнулся, — можешь подумать над тем, что теперь мы можем устраивать свидания здесь и не бояться, что Мэй нагрянет в любую секунду.

Питер закатил глаза, он уже начинал привыкать к тому, что Квентин бывает… ну, _таким_.

— Она всё равно может нагрянуть в любую секунду. Мы оставили запасные ключи, забыл?

На этот раз глаза закатил уже Квентин, да с такой силой, что даже Питеру стало слегка больно. Он улыбнулся, уже предвкушая драматичный ответ.

— Ты всегда портишь всё веселье, поверить не могу! Это должен делать _я_ : я старше!

— Но это ты ведёшь себя, как школьник, а не я.

Квентин лишь фыркнул в ответ, выпятив грудь так, что Питеру пришлось слегка отклониться, и взглянул на него с глубокой обидой во взгляде, какую только был способен изобразить. Питер рассмеялся так громко и счастливо, что Квентин — он знал — не смог бы больше злиться, даже если бы захотел.

И это правда, Питер всегда мог задобрить его просто будучи счастливым.

И, как и ожидалось, Квентин вздохнул, признавая поражение.

— Ладно-ладно, пойду приготовлю ужин.

От осознания, что это будет куриный суп, Питеру стало ещё лучше.

***

Следующим событием стал звонок Пеппер, та связалась с ним где-то в середине декабря — как раз перед последними приготовлениями к Рождеству, охватившими весь мир.

Это было неожиданностью, но совсем не плохой — напротив, _довольно приятной_ , отчего у Питера появилось стойкое ощущение, что рождественское чудо пришло в этом году раньше и лишь ради него. Пеппер позвонила, когда он шёл из школы домой, укутанный в плотный шарф, шапку и шерстяные перчатки, из-за которых он еле-еле принял вызов от неизвестного абонента. В конце концов он прижал замёрзший палец к зелёной кнопке на экране и поднёс телефон к уху, выдохнув тихое _«алло?»_.

С этого момента его ощущения смешались в калейдоскоп, начиная с шока и заканчивая радостью или тёплым-тёплым чувством в груди — таким же тёплым, как кружка горячего шоколада. Голос Пеппер в трубке казался слегка механическим, но в нём отчётливо слышались извиняющиеся нотки, и хотя она не сказала ни слова по поводу того, что она так долго не выходила на связь, Питер ощутил это в её тоне. Он понимал, что она просто не могла.

Она не виновата в том, что не могла созвониться или увидеться с ним раньше, она не виновата, правда. Ей нужно было время, чтобы пережить горе утраты, как и Питеру.

Они разговаривали так какое-то время, не много и не мало, однако Питер не знал, как теперь расценивать их отношения. Они не были особо близки, человек, который их объединял, погиб, и теперь им надо было решить, как быть дальше. Они говорили и говорили, расспрашивая друг друга и отвечая, и где-то посреди разговора Пеппер упомянула, что Морган скучает по нему.

Питер изумлённо вскинул брови.

— Правда?

— Да, — подтвердила Пеппер, её голос был нежен и в то же время надломлен, как бы она ни пыталась держаться. — Она постоянно спрашивает, когда сможет встретиться с тобой.

— Я даже не знал, что она меня помнит.

— О, ещё как. Она выросла на историях о тебе.

И, ого, это было что-то новенькое. Он понимал, что она имеет под этим в виду: он знал, что это _Тони_ рассказывал Морган разные истории, но раньше он не осознавал… Не осознавал, что он был ему _настолько_ важен.

От этого осознания к горлу Питера подступил ком. Он замер посреди дороги, слишком обескураженный, чтобы идти.

— Тогда… Тогда я… Я бы тоже хотел с ней встретиться.

 _Чёрт_ , его голос звучал так же разбито, как и голос Пеппер. Он мог поклясться, что на том конце провода раздался какой-то сдавленный звук, похожий на всхлип, но он никогда бы не сказал, что этот звук могла издать Пеппер Старк, которую он знал. Он видел её плачущей лишь _раз_.

Это было до ужаса на неё не похоже.

Им так и не удалось договориться насчёт встречи. Питер чувствовал, что они ещё не готовы, не готовы увидеть в лицах друг друга те воспоминания, не готовы перестать скорбеть. Им потребуется ещё очень много времени.

И это нормально. У них впереди ещё вся жизнь.

Они попрощались, и связь прервалась, монотонный звук вывел Питера из транса. Он поспешил домой, в уютную квартиру, к тарелке супа и тёплым объятиям, в которых он прорыдал до конца вечера.

Но никто об этом не должен знать.

***

То, что произошло дальше, можно считать двумя событиями одновременно.

Это случилось через несколько дней после звонка Пеппер, и, боже, это сродни ещё одному раннему рождественскому подарку. Они с Квентином ходили вдоль отделов в магазине, Квентин катил тележку и тихонько напевал песню Бритни Спирс, льющуюся из колонок, Питер просто шёл рядом. Он просматривал список продуктов, которые надо было купить на Рождество, — этот список они составили накануне вдвоём, обнимаясь в кровати, как давно женатая парочка, — вздыхая каждый раз, когда нужно было что-то достать с полок.

Это будет _дорого_. А учитывая то, что Квентин всего месяц назад прошёл испытательный срок на новой работе, эти покупки сильно ударят по их кошельку.

Он искал свежие апельсины во фруктовом отделе, когда его телефон завибрировал, как сумасшедший. _Дважды_.

— Что за чёрт, — выдохнул он, Квентин вопросительно взглянул на него в ответ. Он пожал плечами и запустил руку в карман, доставая телефон.

И, о _чёрт_. Он не ожидал увидеть это. (Но должен был предвидеть, верно?)

Фотография была слегка размыта, потому что Нед никогда не умел нормально фотографировать: у него каждый раз дико тряслись руки, однако Питер различил _абсолютно_ всё.

На переднем плане был Нед с глупой улыбкой на лице, рядом стояла Бетти и обнимала его за шею, целуя его в залитую румянцем щёку. Оба были одеты в одинаковые рождественские свитеры, по обстановке Питер понял, что они сидели в их любимой кофейне.

Но самое интересное то, что они были не одни.

Задний фон был размыт ещё больше, но Питер различил Мэгги, целующую не кого иного, как маленькую хулиганку по имени ЭмДжей. Хулиганку, которая постоянно твердила ему, что не верит в любовь, потому что она переоценена.

 _Переоценена_ , мать её.

У фотографии была подпись _«двойное свидание, ждём тройное»_ , и когда Квентин спросил, что же там такое, Питер смог лишь ткнуть ему экраном в лицо и наблюдать за тем, как шокированно вытягивается лицо Квентина.

— Я думал, ЭмДжей не из романтиков? — сказал или, скорее, спросил Квентин, отойдя от удивления. Он неотрывно смотрел на телефон в его левой руке, и Питер не смог удержаться и рассмеялся его выражению лица.

— Ну, теперь романтик. Люди меняются, — подытожил Питер, Квентин в ужасе взглянул на него. — Что?

— Не говори, что мне придётся сидеть несколько часов в одной комнате с ЭмДжей.

Боже, Питер всегда будет смеяться с того, как Квентин и ЭмДжей не могут подступиться друг к другу в основном потому, что его подруга чересчур упряма, а парень слишком её боится.

Он с нетерпением ждал их тройного свидания.

***

Четвёртое и последнее — рождественский подарок.

Это было двадцать четвёртого декабря, в последний день приготовлений и первый день каникул, утро которого Питер провёл в кровати. Когда он окончательно проснулся, Квентин ещё крепко спал рядом, его длинные сильные руки обнимали Питера, отчего тот чувствовал себя словно в безопасном коконе. Его дыхание было спокойным, сердцебиение — размеренным, и Питер облегчённо вздохнул, поняв, что всё хорошо и Квентин спит нормальным здоровым сном.

Спасибо паучьим способностям за острый слух.

Электронные часы на прикроватной тумбе горели слабым красным светом, до запланированного подъёма было ещё двадцать минут. Это много, поэтому Питер осторожно потянулся и, ещё сонный, взял с тумбы очки.

Он давно перестал прятать Эдит, _очень давно_ , потому что достаточно доверял Квентину и не беспокоился, что тот может что-то сделать.

Если честно, он доверял ему всей душой.

Он осторожно и трепетно раскрыл дужки и надел очки на переносицу, чтобы проверить новости. Это стало его привычкой где-то месяц назад и переросло в ежедневный утренний ритуал. Это был более лёгкий и удобный способ узнать мировые новости и новости Квинса, проверить состояние своего костюма и просмотреть почту на предмет чего-нибудь важного.

Как обычно, ничего необычного. Помимо сообщения от самой Эдит, в заглавии которого значилось _«Счастливого Рождества»_.

Что?

Удивлённо нахмурившись, Питер открыл сообщение и увидел… Ничего. Сообщение было пустое, никакого текста, кроме _самого_ заголовка, и он уже собирался разочарованно его закрыть, как его взгляд зацепился за вложение. Оно называлось так же, как и сообщение, _«Счастливого Рождества»_ , — это было видео.

(Если бы он знал, что в нём будет, он, наверное, вряд ли бы его открыл).

Очки на секунду зажглись ярким светом, когда Питер спонтанно открыл видео. В комнате стало темно, а затем её залил свет, в ушах раздался какой-то звук, похожий на сообщение об ошибке, и всё стихло.

В фиолетовом кресле Мэй в углу комнаты сидел Тони.

Тот смотрел прямо на Питера, словно знал, где тот будет сегодня утром. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, закинул ногу на ногу и положил сцепленные в замок руки на облачённые в тёмные штаны бёдра.

И он выглядел таким _настоящим_.

— Доброе утро, Питер, — сказала голограмма, голос Тони приятно отозвался в ушах Питера. Тони пристально смотрел на него, очков на нём не было, а глаза сияли так же живо, как и когда-то в реальности. — Думаю, ты не ожидал получить это сообщение. _И_ увидеть меня снова. Но вот он, я.

Он улыбнулся как-то грустно, и Питер вдруг почувствовал, как у него защипало в глазах.

Он _так_ хотел обнять Тони.

— Столько всего произошло. Мы все пытаемся тебя вернуть с помощью этого парня, Человека-муравья. Это кошмар. Пеппер злится на меня, Морган грустит, а я уже знаю, чем это всё закончится.

Тони расцепил пальцы и потёр одной рукой лоб. Он выглядел таким усталым и _постаревшим_ , Питер не помнил, был ли он таким, когда он видел его в последний раз.

— Я уже записал одно видео. Для Морган. Но, думаю, когда вот это придёт к тебе, ты уже его увидишь. Может, и не раз, хотя не уверен, что Пеппер захочет бередить душевные раны. В любом случае мы уже почти завершили наш план, который похож на бред сумасшедшего, и я решил, что ты заслуживаешь своё личное видео. Иначе и быть не может, Питер.

Тони поднялся с кресла, медленнее, чем пять лет назад, видимо, за это время его организм сильно постарел.

— Я надеюсь, мы вернём тебя. Я абсолютно точно в этом уверен. И я надеюсь, ты найдёшь своё место, вернёшься к тёте и так далее. Неважно. Я надеюсь, ты будешь счастлив, Питер.

Тони начал расхаживать по комнате, спрятав руки в карманы, но глаз от Питера не отвёл. У того по спине пробежали мурашки, ему стало ещё холоднее, чем обычно.

— Надеюсь, ты будешь счастлив, малыш. Остальное неважно. Неважно где, неважно с кем, важно лишь то, что ты найдёшь своё счастье, — Тони замолчал и встал напротив кровати Питера и Квентина. Он смотрел внимательно и мягче, чем обычно, и Питер даже не попытался сдержать волну нахлынувшей на него грусти.

На секунду или две взгляд Тони стал жёстче, губы сжались в тонкую полосу, затем Тони вновь расслабился. Он слегка подался вперёд.

— Я никогда тебе этого не говорил, хотя должен был. Ещё очень давно.

(Тони наконец улыбнулся своей меланхоличной улыбкой. _Как же Питер скучал_ ).

— Я всегда знал, что ты лучше меня. Ты очень похож на меня в молодости, только лучше. Не жестокий и не слишком амбициозный. Не совершаешь ошибок, которые я совершил. Тебе нечего менять в себе, но ты должен _отпустить_ , — Тони снова выпрямился, глубже пряча ладони в карманах. Питер с трудом проглотил подкативший горлу ком. — Отпустить и _жить_ , а не путаться в этой бесконечной паутине самообвинения, потому что тебе кажется, что ты недостаточно хорош. Поверь, никто не поможет тебе выбраться из этой петли. Только _ты_ сам.

Голограмма опасно задрожала, моргнула, блеснула, Тони улыбнулся ему в последний раз, и запись оборвалась.

И на мгновение Питер почувствовал себя таким _опустошённым_ , пока рядом с ним не пошевелился Квентин.

— Что такое, малыш? — сонно пробормотал тот, едва приоткрыв глаза, но Питер заметил в них беспокойство. Ему стоило огромных усилий снять очки и положить их на тумбу как можно дальше, прежде чем упасть обратно в объятия Квентина.

Было тепло, он уткнулся носом в ключицу Квентина, вдыхая его крепкий и успокаивающий запах. Он прислушался к его сердцебиению, которое звучало для него, словно музыка, и легко поцеловал загорелую кожу Квентина прямо там, где билось его сердце.

Он чувствовал себя в безопасности, это было _счастье_ , и он не хотел, чтобы что-то было по-другому.

Он не хотел _никого_ другого.

— Я люблю тебя, — наконец сказал он медленно и легко, и, ох, сейчас этому было самое время.

Он _это_ чувствовал.

Квентин сонно и нежно, как мог только он, рассмеялся и крепче прижал Питера к себе.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Да, Питер до боли тосковал по Тони, но ничего. Всё хорошо, потому что Тони гордился им и всегда будет гордиться.

_(А Квентин его любил)._

__


End file.
